A Current Obsession
by animeangel1991
Summary: What happens when vegeta finds himself obsessed with his son's girlfriend? VegetaxOCxTrunks M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was Thursday afternoon at Glamor Modeling Agency. Yuna was getting ready for her last photo shoot for the day, counting the seconds before she could meet up with her boyfriend, Trunks Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corporation.

The shoot itself took two hours and Journalist were intent on capturing every detail. Anything that Yuna wore was recorded and every photograph taken was copied for them to take when they submitted their first article next week. The picture would accompany the article in Eighteen Magazine. They wrote all of her comments about her fans and the media support she receives.

A two hour break ensued for everyone Yuna and her friends went down to the cafeteria for coffee. They were chatting together about her dinner the previous night with the Briefs and what they would do on their next night off. Mai suggested taking them to a night club, but Hikari wasn't too keen on the idea because of how shy a dancer she was. Her insecurities would probably cause her to trip in the crowd and make a fool of herself. Yuna, however, loved to dance. She guess two years of exotic dancing would do that to you.

"Miss Hashimoto, we're ready for you." Announced the photographer as he knocked on her door.

"All right." Yuna was exhausted, she turned to her make-up girl, "I can't wait till this is over with," she told her as she straightened herself up. She simply nodded as she continued to touch up her make-up.

"You and me both." She she said just as exhausted. Yuna giggled.

The last part of the shoot finished after three hours. All three of the girls were exhausted and Mr. Saburo let them all off early again after they submitted their time sheets.

"So! Does anyone have plans for today?" Mai asked with her hands on her curvy hips, she stared up at them with a devilish expression.

"The Briefs are having a get together later today..." Yuna started.

"Again? Look, I know you have a hot boyfriend and all, but when are _we_ gonna get to spend time with you? You two are always hanging out! Don't you miss us?" She interrogated, "Unless... Are y'all...?"

"What's that got to do with not hanging out with y'all!" She yelled completely embarrassed. She may not be a virgin but they sure as hell didn't need to know that! "We're both very tired after work and I want to spend time with my boyfriend. THAT'S all" She continued with her white lies. Not to be mean, but she hated associating with them since they like to spread rumors about everyone, even her. But they were friends nonetheless.

"All right, all right! Don't get all spastic on us. Maybe some other time." She stated.

"Text me later." Hikari stated.

"Sure," She said as her phone beeped. She took her phone from her pocket to see that she got a text message from Trunks. "Got a text from Trunks. I gotta go, bye!"

It would be hell if they found out about her affairs. She jogged to her car and headed for Capsule Corporation.

XXX

"Sorry to keep you!" She apologized as she caught her breath for a moment. Trunks shook his head.

"No problem," He said as he glanced at her outfit as he let her in, "Nice outfit." He teased. She blushed and punched his arm. Yea she already knew her outfit was a bit..._skimpy_. But she didn't need him to make her feel insecure about it!

"I had to wear this! They're preparing us for the fashion show next fall," she explained, "I have to wear all kinds of skimpy clothes!" She continued.

"Why didn't you mention this before? Now I'm eager to visit you at work." He smirked. She didn't know how to answer that truthfully or even nicely. The truth was that she didn't want to see Trunks attracting other women and make her feel terribly inferior to the point of frustration. Plus she knew how they could get.

"Pft! With all kinds of pretty girls running around half naked, I don't think so." She said sternly.

"You don't trust me." He accused.

"I uh...It's not you I don't trust. It's the girls..." She quickly managed to say.

"I'm not worried about all those girls, no matter how pretty they are." He said smiling.

"You're just trying to get me to let you visit." She said in a monotone voice.

"I'm serious! You're the only girl I have eyes for." He finished before slipping his hand into hers.

"You always know how to make me smile." She smiled. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriend like you! Wanna go fool around?" She said with a wink before running upstairs, Trunks right behind her, to his room.

XXX

Since Yuna was very close with the Briefs family, she was able to run right into the company, no questions asked. Bulma, being so high up on the corporate ladder, didn't have to work too much. She was still in charge of inventions, but there were other people there to build them now. Yuna knocked on the door of the housing area, where the Briefs lived. Trunks answered.

When he opened the door he was meet with a beautiful sight. There stood Yuna in a black spaghetti string dress that came mid thigh, there was a small amount of three different glittering colors. Dark green, dark red, and dark blue. The dress hung to every curve she possessed. Her blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders to half of her back. She also had matching black ankle heel boots with diamonds going over her exposed toes. She had two bracelets, one bigger than the other, on her right wrist. Big silver hoop ear rings and hot pink nail polish. Her make up consist of light blush, eye liner, smokey eye make up with glitter under her brows, and red lip gloss.

She looked stunning!

Yuna arched a brow and put a hand on her hip, smirking. "Can I come in or are you gonna gawk all night?"

"Ya, come in." He said after collecting himself and leaving to find his mother. She took a seat on the couch and placed her hands on her knees, moments later, Bulma entered the room.

"Yuna! I'm so glad you could make it. You look amazing!" Bulma exclaimed as she sat down next to the teen.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world and thank you. You look amazing too." Yuna smiled.

"Thank you, you're so sweet. I'm so glad Trunks found such a nice girl." Bulma smiled. "And a gorgeous super model at that! By the way, how is that going for you?"

"It's great! Right now we're getting ready for the fashion show this fall. It's a real pain cause they put us on stricter diets and workouts." Yuna chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I can imagine! Well we have plenty of food so if you feel like having something good, feel free to have some. I won't tell." Bulma winked.

"Thanks Bulma," The younger girl stated. Just then Vegeta walked into the room after training, a towel thrown over his shoulder. He pretended not to notice Yuna, who was blushing cherry red, he noticed it, however and it made him smirk.

"Vegeta! I told you an hour ago to start getting ready! Everyone will be here in 15 minutes!" Bulma yelled as Vegeta continued on as if she hadn't said a word and casually walked into the bedroom. "Impossible man..." Bulma grumbled. "Well, if you'll excuse me I have a few things to do before everyone gets here. Trunks should be getting done soon so, make yourself at home." She suggested. Yuna could only nod.

Bulma left Yuna alone to go start her lose ends. Yuna became very bored with nothing on TV. Spotting a picture frame sitting on one of the tables, she walked over to it. The photo was a simple picture of Bulma and Vegeta, nothing special. Yuna ran her finger over it until Bulma's head was completely covered, she imagined herself in the photo instead. A small giggle escaped her lips, she did not realize that she wasn't the only person in the room.

"Having fun?" Came a sly voice from behind. Yuna's heart skipped a beat before she dropped the photo.

"Oops! I'm sorry." She said as she picked it up and placed it back on the table, all the while stumbling over herself. _How long was he watching me?_ Yuna thought to herself, "I, uh, got bored is all." She retorted. "I should probably go find Trunks."

"Going commando, I see." He said confidently. Suddenly, Yuna's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Wha-? How did you know that I...," she trailed off.

"Is that how you always bend down when you pick things up? Tsk tsk," he teased. Yuna could not even speak, she was so humiliated, but then she thought._ Omg! He saw I wasn't wearing... He-He saw...EVERYTHING!_

"Um, wh-what's that? Coming Trunks!" She yelled out awkwardly. "Sorry, gotta go,Vegeta, but we can continue this conversation... never."

Yeah, real convincing, but it was the only way she could think of to get out of that awkward situation. Vegeta knew that she really wasn't talking to Trunks cause she could clearly hear him laughing which caused her to blush even more. She would probably never have the courage to come here again.

XXX

Later, everyone arrived at the Briefs residence which was practically glowing in the dark because of all the lights. Everyone was there and having a good time. Yuna even borrowed a pair of panties from Bra from that embarrassing incident from earlier. Trunks and Yuna found Goku and Chichi and greeted them.

"Hey guys! Did you just get here? Whoa, you look nice Yuna." Goku cheerfully said to the young couple.

"Uhh ya, you look great." Chichi added with a small blush, she always did that around her for some reason. She, Videl, Bulma, Pan, Bra, Yuna, and 18 were the only women there.

"Aw thanks, you're too sweet." She said as she warded off their compliments. "I should go tell Bulma that you're here." Yuna walked through a large crowd of gawking men.

"Damn, who is that?" Yamcha asked as he leaned against the wall.

"I think it's...it is!" Krillin exclaimed in surprise.

"THE Yuna?" They exclaimed together. They were die hard fans of hers .

XXX

"Vegeta, you better be down here on time!"

"What makes you think that I'm going to go to your shitty affair?" He yelled from up stairs.

"If your gonna be like that, then every time you break the Gravity Chamber, it won't get fixed and if you forced me or Dad to fix it we will lock the thing up so that even we can't open it back up again and it WILL be Saiyan proof, and if you break it open from the outside and it's even more destroyed than it already was, well...that's your problem not mine. Precautions have been made to make you come. So don't even bother wasting your breath with your lectures, grumbling, speeches, cursing, and demands of how a Saiyan Prince wouldn't bother attending a party because it's too below him because a certain Saiyan Prince is attending the party whither he likes it or not."

"Bulma!" Yuna called as she approached the older woman. "The gangs all here! Thanks again for inviting me."

"No problem! Ack, excuse me, Chichi's calling me," Bulma excused herself and walked through the crowd.

Yuna scanned her eyes around the area and searched for Trunks.

"Looking for someone?" Came a familiar voice from behind. Yuna twirled around to find Trunks, he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She sent him a smirk that could challenge Vegeta's.

"There you are. My! That's a nice tux." Yuna playfully teased.

"Yea, Yea, I know. I hate wearing these things." He chuckled. Then became frigidity. "Do you want to... dance?"

Yuna's eyes lit up in excitement. "Sure, I love dancing. C'mon!" She drugged him to the dance floor.

XXX

Vegeta watched as the women and his son left the area, leaving him to collect his thoughts.

_Why didn't I kill her when I had a chance? Why don't I just kill her now? How come I can't kill her? Something is holding me back. Damn, this puny planet has weakened me greatly._ Vegeta thought.

He left the up stairs Compound grounds and entered their room. He hadn't been there in a long time, he had been sleeping in the Gravity Chamber trying to avoid his blasted... mate and her family. Especially the woman's mother. Every time he saw her prancing around, he had the urge to blast her to hell. But then it would pain his mate too much. The woman was already here, she laid his clothes out on the bed and left a small note.

**Dear Vegetable head,  
Change into the clothes I supplied you after you take a shower. Who knows the last time you took a bath! The party starts at 8:30 pm and ends 11:00 pm. PM means at night. I already know that you know what PM means. I only mentioned it because you may try to ditch the party and come in the morning, you've done it before, not this time pal! Be at the party on time or say goodbye to your precious Gravity Chamber.  
Yours Truly, Bulma  
PS. If your wondering why you haven't blasted me, I don't even know why you haven't either. Ja ne' **

He was outraged, she under estimates his mind. He crumpled up the note and stomped into the bathroom. He got the damn shower over with and came out and got dressed. It was a tuxedo. He had 30 minuets to spare. He sat in his room thinking of ways to make the woman's life miserable.

_I can't blast her, it's to messy. Maybe I could disintegrate her clothes on the dance floor. It would be a entertaining show for everyone. That's what I'll- _The damn woman was interrupting his thoughts with her bitching again.

He growled and pulled himself up from his room and descended the stairs. He went through some halls and entered the ball room. It was already crowded. Everyone had tuxedo's and dresses on. The room was filled with all of Bulma's friends except for Kakarott and his weak friends.

_They're lucky they're training while I'm forced to be here._

"Hey Vegeta!"

He looked in the direction of the imbecile who dared to speak to him.

"Kakarott, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"The same reason you're here!" He replied.

"I'm not here because of the woman, she forced me here!" He replied.

"Well you better make use of the next couple of hours!" Kakarott replied and danced himself away.

_I have to get stronger than him so then I'll have the pleasure to squish him like the bug he is. _

Everyone was here. Bra, Kakarott's mate and brats, Baldy (Krillin), Cyborg (18), Brat's mate (Videl), Weakling (Yamcha), Namek (Piccolo), Perv (Master Roshi), Ham (Oolong), Freak (Puar), Weirdo (Tien) and Freak Show Run-away (Chouzu).

_They all came here out of goodness. Fools! I have better things to do._

Vegeta went to a wall and laid his back against it and scared the other people lounging around him away. He glared at them and said "Boo". They scurried away like sad dogs. He scanned the room for the woman. Kakarott, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Namek were by the punch bowl drinking. Bra, Marron, Goten's girlfriend, and Pan were dancing, Weakling was by the speakers flirting with woman. Perv and Ham were pretending to fall and were looking up women's dresses. Weirdo and Freak Show Run-away were trying to flirt with women, well at least they tried! Then he saw her blue hair. Damn the people standing in front of her. He formed a small kai ball in his hand, the looser turned to him when they felt the kai's energy. Damn them to hell for all he cared. This was where he got even. Or at least he thought.

She came towards him from Kakarott's mate, Brat's mate, and Cyborg and stopped in front of him with that satisfied smirk she had on her face earlier which he wished he could remove personally.

"I'm glad you made it Vegetable head. Try to have fun!"

Before he had a chance to defend himself she moved along and left him to once AGAIN collect his thoughts.

_I missed my chance to humiliate her. Why?_

Kakarott came over with a look of pathetic concern on his face.

_Damn I wish I could wipe everyone's expressions off their faces._

"Um...Vegeta, what were you going to do with that kai ball?"

"None of your business Kakarott." Vegeta replied.

Kakarott left and reunited with the boys. He rested his head against the wall and sighed. He was utterly bored.

Vegeta was meditating, which was hard for the loud and pathetic, annoying excuse for music playing. Then he opened his eyes and thought he saw an angel.

_No wait, that's no angel, that's just my brat's woman!_

It appeared she was dancing.

_Humans ARE strange indeed. Such enigma's that even my superior mind can't solve them...why can't I take my eyes off her? I've seen people dance before, just not like her._

It seemed as though the dance floor was surrounding her. He didn't notice the other weaklings by her side. Just her.

She seemed to stand out. He can understand the dress as the reason the colors were the royal colors of Vegetasei, but he knew differently. Her beauty captured his attention. The song seemed to be playing at the same time as her body was perfect. It seemed as if she was talking to him through dance. Through all her motions and twirls. She sang the words and swayed her hips in ways that would make a man die before her. He was putty in her hands and she didn't even notice. The song and her spoke to him...

_**~Barely move, we've arrived **_

_**Looking sexy, looking fly **_

_**Baddest chick, chick inside **_

_**DJ, jam tonight **_

_**Spotted me a tender thing **_

_**There you are, come on baby **_

_**Don't you wanna dance with me? **_

_**Can you handle, handle me?~**_

Vegeta nodded as if he were being asked the question. He felt as though the woman was singing to him and him alone. Elsewhere on the dance floor...

XXX

Piccolo nudged Goku in the side.

"Look over there." Piccolo pointing at Vegeta staring at Yuna.

"Holy Cow, why is Vegeta looking at Trunks's girl friend like that? It's so bizarre!" Goku replied.

"I agree. It's only a matter of time before someone notices." Piccolo replied. Goku nodded and they continued to drink and converse like they saw nothing.

XXX

On another part of the dance floor...

"How dare he even lay his eyes on Yuna when he's taken my Bulma!"

"Yamcha, you've been talking about her ever since you came my way!"

The girl left.

"No wait baby, let me explain!" Yamcha yelled while trying to weave in and out of the many dancers.

XXX

Vegeta stared on in awe...

_**~You gotta do much better if you gonna dance with me tonight **_

_**You gotta work your jelly if you gonna dance with me tonight **_

_**Read my lips carefully if you like what you see **_

_**Move, groove, prove you can hang with me **_

_**By the looks I got you shook up and scared of me **_

_**Hook up your seat belt, it's time for takeoff~**_

Vegeta was about to dance with her when reality kicked in...

_You fool. That's Your brat's woman. Don't be fooled!_

Vegeta regained his composure and stood firm against the wall. He still had trouble taking his gaze away from her.  
She continued to sing and tease him with her body and lips...

_**~I don't think you ready for this jelly **_

_**I don't think you ready for this jelly **_

_**I don't think you ready for this **_

_**Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe **_

_**I don't think you ready for this jelly **_

_**I don't think you ready for this jelly **_

_**I don't think you ready for this **_

_**Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe!~**_

Vegeta nodded pleadingly.

_I am ready. I can handle you! ...What the hell am I thinking?_

He turned away but not for long...

_**~Baby, can you handle this? **_

_**Baby, can you handle this? **_

_**Baby, can you handle this? **_

**_I don't think you can handle this!~_ **

It was a lot of effort but Vegeta kept his ass against the wall. In the back of his mind he was saying, "I can handle you, I can. I want to prove it to you!". Then his conscience slapped him and brought him just a little bit back to reality. He didn't even notice his son trying to bring him back to reality himself.

"Dad?"

The young man was waving his hand in front of Vegeta's face, trying to get his attention. He was disturbed at how he wouldn't get out of the way. He was forced back to reality.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know why were you're starring all googly eyed at Yuna?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

_Had I really been staring at her? Had Bulma or anyone else noticed? This isn't good!_

"Why would I be staring at her, she means nothing to me!" Vegeta replied.

"Okay dad." Trunks said unsure whether to believe his dad or not, but nonetheless walked away to chill with the boys. Yuna could out dance him and that's saying a lot!

Vegeta tried to catch up to his son but the goddess on the dance floor was calling him back. He turned his head in her direction and tilted his head...

XXX

Yuna rolled her hips and body in unimaginable ways. Thanks to her gymnastic and exotic dancing experience, she was very flexible and was able to curve her back to the point of danger. Everyone stared as Yuna carried on with her sultriest ways; from time to time she would even glance at Vegeta, telling him with her eyes that she wasn't the dumb girl he thought she was. Trunks was behind many people and could not tell what was going on.

He then heard Krillin ask him something."Uh, Trunks? Isn't that _your_ girlfriend?"

Trunks immediately steered through the crowd until he had a first hand view. It _was _Yuna, but he didn't know who she was dancing for. He glanced around the area and saw every man's eyes on his girlfriend's body, even his dad's _still_, as she swayed and rolled and it angered him. He was about to retrieve her when all the men began to whistle and shove him to the back.

"Yuna!" Trunks called from a distance.

_**~I'm about to break you off **_

_**H-town going hard **_

_**Lead my hips, slap my thighs **_

_**Swing my hair, square my eyes **_

_**Looking hot, smelling good **_

_**Grooving like I'm from the hood **_

_**Look over my shoulder, I blow you a kiss **_

_**Can you handle, handle this?~**_

_The woman seemed as if she was blowing a kiss to me. That couldn't be possible!_

_**~I don't think you ready for this jelly **_

_**I don't think you ready for this jelly **_

_**I don't think you ready for this **_

_**Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe **_

_**I don't think you ready for this jelly **_

_**I don't think you ready for this jelly **_

_**I don't think you ready for this **_

**_Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe~_ **

Vegeta continued to stare in awe for a little while longer until he realized that he wasn't the only one admiring the goddess of the dance floor.

"Get lost Perv and Ham!" Vegeta screamed.

"Hush Vegeta, I can't blame you for starring at her. She has a way of doing that...I don't know how she does that?" Master Roshi replied.

Perv slowly left while dragging Ham by his tail behind him.

"Hey I wasn't done yet!" Ham shouted.

Vegeta returned to looking at the woman. Damn those distractions for keeping him from viewing his pleasure...

_**~Move your body up and down (whoo!) **_

_**Make your booty touch the ground (whoo!) **_

_**I can't help but wonder why (whoo!) **_

_**Is my vibe too vibealacious for you, babe~ **_

Every time the woman would make her bottom touch the ground, her dress would ride up her body, just  
showing a little bit of, this time covered, ass. Vegeta couldn't help stifle a small groan. The dress revealed a small amount of cleavage and ass wasn't helping him sustain his sanity.

_**~I shake my jelly at every chance **_

_**When I whip with my hips you slip into a trance **_

_**I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have **_

_**Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz~ **_

_And that seems what the woman was doing to me. That's it. She's been trying to take over me some how. Damn woman. Now I know how they do it?_

_**~(Scatting) **_

_**I don't think you ready for this jelly **_

_**I don't think you ready for this jelly **_

_**I don't think you ready for this **_

_**Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe~**_

As she "scatted her jazz" Vegeta couldn't help but think of her making those noises under neath him.

_What the hell am I thinking?I have a mate and two brats!_

Obviously the woman did a good job of trying to take over his mind, for he didn't even notice that the party was ending and everyone was departing. The woman came up to him and snapped him back to reality with a flick of her nails on his forehead.

"Party's over. You can go back to your training now your majesty." Bulma mocked and left the room for the robots to clean the room.

Vegeta growled.

XXX

"Yuna!" Trunks called as the music chilled out and everyone moved out of the way.

"Yes, Trunks?"

"I think we need to talk...privately." He suggested. He gently grabbed her hand and walked her back of the room, off the dance floor. "What was that all about?" He scolded.

"What? Did my dancing shock you? Or was it the response I got because of it?" She questioned in a flat tone.

"What are you talking about? Please, I want you to tell me." He begged as he placed his hands on her shoulders, which she quickly brushed away.

"Stop treating me like a child! We both know I'm anything but!" She barked as she pushed his chest. "I told you I love to dance!" She yelled. Trunks was surprised by her outburst, he wasn't expecting that.

"I know that, but it's different when you dance like whore! I don't like all these men looking at you like you are." He desperately wanted her to understand.

"Hmph!" She huffed and smirked, "I didn't know you liked what you saw?" Yuna said slyly.

"What makes you think that?" Trunks asked roughly and looking away.

"Well by the way you won't look at me and blush, that was kind of a clue." Yuna replied.

Trunks blushed even more.

"I like this...!"

"Like what?" He asked.

The girl whispered into his ear...

"...how I can leave you looking weak because of what Kami gave me!"

Her heat on his neck was asking for trouble. She smiled wickedly and turned and left. She turned back and mouthed...

_**~Cause my body too bootylicious for ya babe~**_

... and blew him a kiss and skipped out from under the doorway leaving him dumbfounded to collect his thoughts...like his dad.

_I have solved the mystery. Human females are made to hypnotize males into doing whatever they want them to do. _Vegeta left the room and looked back at the spot where "his goddess" left him spell bounded, he shrugged and headed for the Gravity Chamber which was now unlocked to continue his training.

XXX

Trunks returned to his friends and casually walked back to the crowd.

"Hey Trunks! Where'd you go? Where's Yuna?" Bulma asked as she met her young man.

"Eh...something came up, and she left." He explained with his hand behind his head.

"It's a good thing too! Did you see the way she was dancing!" Chichi exclaimed as she held her nose high in the air.

"I hate to say it, but I agree. She's too young to be acting such a way, and around all these men..." Bulma stated a little unsure.

"Hey I didn't have any complaints!" Yamcha laughed, receiving a death glare from Trunks.

"Can we talk about something else?" Trunks muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. They all felt the tension and moved onto another subject.

XXX

_Later that Night..._

As Vegeta laid next to his wife, he couldn't help but think of Yuna. She was practically screaming for attention. What Vegeta wondered was when he became so noble. If it were a few years back, he would've claimed Yuna as his own as well as Bulma. He felt aged and he hated it. Yuna was young, firm, and wild. Bulma never danced like that... not even for him, she never did any of those wifely things...he hardly even spoke to her. He tried to lie to himself and he tried to believe that he didn't want to ravage Yuna's body and feel her tightly wrapped around him, but it was no use, the young girl became plastered into his mind and he didn't know if he could hold himself back much longer...

"Damn that girl."


	2. Chapter 2

The bitch was laughing. How could she be laughing? This was his son she was laughing with, with his ridiculous teenage human clothes. But there Yuna was, laughing away at something his son said, like it so funny, it was damn inspiring. This is his son we're talking about, the very one that hated him for not spoiling him like other human children. How could someone so bitter be the comedian it takes for Yuna Hashimoto to laugh like that?

That wasn't all, either. The shy, darting glances, the hesitant contact and carefully constructed speech, it all added up to one gloriously obvious thing. They were flirting. Trunks, yes, was flirting with Yuna, both 17 years of age. And there was no denying it either, even a blind man could tell they were courting each other in a frenzy.

And what a union. Yuna, a beautiful model and spectacular dancer, and Trunks, mature young man who helps run the CC with his mother. Trunks was considered "a prodigy" not only for being Bulma's son but his brain level was higher than normal, and he was expected to fulfill all the duties of a "prodigy person". Instead, Trunks decides to flirt with Yuna. Harmless fun? Ha!

She liked him, too, and if she cared to hide it, she wasn't doing a good job. She had started wearing more appealing clothing. Yuna looked clean, prepared and presented. It was what she was presented for that horrified him. But to be honest, he wasn't complaining about her appearance. It was a blissful torment, but not enough so that it would make him wish she had continued to hide her once covered skin. The sight of her, so young, so pale and fragile, still vicious and untamed, but porcelain inside. It was something those outfits hadn't shown as clearly.

Moreover, her attitude changed. She was more feminine, as feminine as a young girl could be, and kinder. She cared for Trunks, he could tell, more than he cared for her. To her, he was much more than a passing fancy. In the twisted corners of her teenage mind, he's sure she thought of him as a marriage prospect. Vegeta shudder at the thought.

"Yeah, my uncle's a pig," Vegeta hear her say. Trunks laughs and reaches out his hand. Is he going to do what he think he is?

Yes.

He… ruffles her hair.

He felt his soul lurch forward in disgust. Here he was, a perfectly suitable mate (okay, a perfectly suitable older mate), and Yuna chooses to socialize with someone who makes it a priority to engage in disgusting displays of affection. Affection is such an unnecessary, human thing, acts designed to make the receiver feel loved and worthy. The Saiyan way of making a person feel loved was far better, and not to mention more convenient. But of course, it wasn't something someone as young and innocent as Yuna could appreciate or even think about for a few more years.

"I guess it runs in the family," Trunks responded, as though it were witty. Yuna responded with play anger, punching him in the arm.

"Hey! You're more of a pig than I am!"

Had it been possible, his ears would've bled at the meaningless exchange of the conversation. The best way to establish who was a "pig" would be through a good spar, or at least a few good hits.

He felt the best thing to do would be to leave, listening to this was painful. And yet he could not tear his eyes away from Yuna. He knew that there was more to her than the stupidity she was exerting in the conversation. Even though she was young, so much younger than him, he found himself attached to her even as he pulled away.

Of course, he would will it any other way. It wasn't easy for him to be interested in someone who was not even half his age. Especially someone who had feelings for his son. Feelings he wished he could just gut out with a knife and replace with fondness towards him.

And anyway, what was so damn appealing about Trunks Breifs?

Although, perhaps that is a given. He was his son, after all.

"I'm a guy, what do you expect?" Trunks responds, rubbing his arm like her punch actually inflicted pain. A womanly gesture.

"Point taken," she jests, crossing her arms. He realize that the conversation has exhausted itself, and was curious as to what will happen next.

"Which reminds me," Trunks starts, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Her eyes widen. "Really? What is it?"

"Well, you know how we always used to do things together, you, me, and Goten?"

He expression falters a bit over the name Goten. "Yeah?" she asks, anticipating.

"Well, why don't we get together and do something like we used to? Maybe not a spar, but-"

"A spar would be fine," she interrupts.

"What?"

"I would love to spar, and I'm sure Uncle Goten wouldn't mind."

"Well, sparing is always fun, but are you sure that it would be… appropriate? I mean you've never fought before and you usually just watched."

"What?" she asks, raising an eyebrow, "You aren't up for the challenge?"

He pauses, a smirk creeping over his face. "Me? Not up for a challenge? Fine then, Yuna Hashimoto, a spar it is."

"Good. Then it's settled."

"Vegeta!" He heard a female voice shriek, interrupting the conversation he was so reluctantly overhearing. Trunks and Yuna's heads jerked over to him.

"Oh, Vegeta, I didn't notice you were here," Yuna commented, "And who's that?"

He could see a vein in Trunk's forehead threaten to pop out. "It's mother. She's on one of her rampages again."

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked again.

"Tell the wench that I am not to be ordered around like a child," Vegeta said, scowling without even realizing it. He feel something akin to happiness if it meant never seeing her again. The whore betrayed him, and he wanted no part in a relationship with her if she decided to tear it to pieces.

"Tell her yourself," Trunks said, "She's storming her way here."

Now his patience was running thin. "If it's prey she wants," Vegeta started, turning around as he spoke, "than she'll have to catch it."

He could feel Trunks raise a brow even as he walked away, his back turned towards him. He couldn't just stand there and wait for her to harass him, he was sick of that. If they considered him a coward, then so be it. There wasn't a chance in hell he would tolerate another one of her outbursts.

"You have an interesting family, Trunks," Vegeta heard Yuna say cynically.

Interesting family? She had no idea.

Bulma didn't bother to hunt him down. She checked the kitchen, the gravity room, and the bathroom, the three places she thought he lived in. He was far less predictable than people presume him as.

After he heard her calling for him, if you can call it calling, he calmly left for the one place he had been planning to go for a few days. A human city nearby, the place he felt he needed to visit ever since he realized he had feelings for Yuna. Hopefully seeing the grime and grunge of a human populace would make him reconsider, and he would revert back to his Saiyan ways.

He tried not to think of why Bulma was calling him, or even of her to begin with, but he didn't think he would have much success. He was tired of arguing with her, because by the end of it, he hated himself for even giving her a second thought. Of course, by the end of an argument he hated her as well, but it seemed the self-loathing was stronger. He hoped that his disgust for human life would take his mind off of her.

Unfortunately, out of all the places to go in a city, he sat atop a building. It was where he could be alone, how he always belonged. A city, it seems, is washed clean and turned to a field of light and life from 20 stories up. From up there, he couldn't see the litter, the foul masses, and all the other atrocious things associated with human cities. What he saw instead were slow, traffic obeying dots of light that were cars, looming concrete structures that were almost majestic, and absolutely no people.

The world seemed better that way.

As he stared at the view, he thought about what had driven him to where he was. Bulma. He couldn't say that he was still not attracted to her, and that he still felt something like longing tugging at him, but it was shame of that longing and everything else he felt about Bulma that brought him to this hideout. He still want her, as much as he hate it, he still want her to be that life-giving substance she was before.

Now, she was a mate that betrayed him.

The thought of the betrayal makes his stomach churn, and his thoughts turn elsewhere. He's the fucking prince of Saiyans, you don't cheat on the prince of Saiyans. As much as he tried to convince himself that it was her flaws that caused this and not his, he still felt that part of his being slip away. Slip away to that realm of shame and self-pity, where he wonder if it was his fault.

And then he found Yuna.

How strange that he develop these feelings for her, and so quickly after Bulma's betrayal. But it happened, even though he resist it as much as he could, and he knew exactly how it happened.

What drew him to her was not the fact that she was a child, he was no pedophile, he can be assure of that. What drew him to her was watching her dancing, she sparkled and glowed like a one of those little fairy things. This happened more after Trunks and Yuna began to court each other, inflaming his jealousy and making him attracted to her even more.

He looked at her and wondered why he ever liked Bulma when he could have her. She was so much more, something new and exotic, young and ready for life. There was some perversion behind his attraction towards Yuna, of course, but he was a man, after all. He clung fast to these growing feelings, hoping that they would make him forgot about Bulma.

He could not stress, just how much of an idiot he feel like.

He shouldn't need women. Bulma, Yuna, and all the other damn women in the world should only be of use to him in the bedroom. That was the way it had been for many years of his life, and that's the way it should remain. But instead, he sat on a building in a human city, thinking about where things went wrong in his relationship, and just having come from spying on his son and new love interest flirt with each other. This wasn't ironic, this was pathetic.

What he should be doing is thinking of a solution. A way to get them both out of his life. He wanted to forget about them both, so he had to find a way to do it. He hated this affliction, and there had to be a way to exterminate it.

Yes, in due time, he would find a way to forget and move on. And then, perhaps, he could go back to his old ways of blowing things to pieces, fighting with new enemies, and never stopping to notice women as anything other than a tool.

Perhaps he could make Yuna attracted to him and then throw her away. Seducing her would take practically no effort on his part, he was still handsome, especially for his age. And she was, after all, in love with his son, so how hard could it be to get her to like someone as stunningly attractive as him?

Yes, he would consider than plan.

But in the meantime, he had a city to critique.


	3. Chapter 3

The descent into chaos has begun.

He has witness the unthinkable, and felt as though he will never be the same again. What is he talking about? What could possibly be so horrible? Just wait and see.

It started when Yuna came over, for that spar he had heard them talking about. Vegeta noticed Goten, Kakkarot's second urchin, had neglected to join them. He knew this seemed ridiculous, him being involved so intently in their affairs, but he can assure he was not as interested in their lives as it may seem.

Unfortunately, they decided to have a little talk apart from everyone else before the sparring began. Trunks and Yuna went off alone together in a room, which he regarded as suspicious. Vegeta knew they were up to no good, so he decided to interrupt them before they did something worthy of regret. Since they were in his bedroom, he could easily calculate an excuse. He wanted to use his bedroom, and if they were in it, getting them out would not be a problem.

So, casually, Vegeta went up to his bedroom, stood before the door, and braced himself for what would happen when he opened the door. Now, it had only been a few minutes into their time together, so he assumed that the worst he would see wasn't anything he couldn't handle. And as Vegeta puts his hand on the doorknob, he made the ignorant assumption that he was prepared for what he could see.

Let's just say he wasn't.

Trunks, shirtless, was on top of Yuna, also shirtless, kissing her passionately with his hands in places they really shouldn't be. Trunks had his eyes closed, Yuna's were opened as she rolled them over so she was on top. Vegeta watched for a moment how Yuna worked his son and how she skillfully rode him with the rolling of her curvy hips, both seemed to be enjoying what was going on. They stopped, of course, when Vegeta walked in, but he could plainly assume what had happened and what was going to happen. He saw them freeze, his stomach clenching, and horror consuming him.

It's one thing to see Yuna in an intimate situation with a man. It's quite another to see her in an intimate situation with Trunks. Especially if both are half-naked in an erotic embrace.

The first moment of his arrival was actually almost humorous. Both jerked their gazes towards him, and looks of mortification seeped over their expressions. Vegeta was sure words can not describe the humiliation they felt. Vegeta was even embarrassed, standing there like an intruder onto some horrific and very private act.

Trunks immediately threw Yuna off of him to the side and covered them up with the covers, in almost a stumble had they been standing up. Vegeta saw the look of horror on her face increase and a very deep red flush her cheeks as she realized she was exposed to him. Evidently her bra had been unclasped, and she held it to her chest as though it would fall off.

Horror turned to shame and bewilderment as Yuna realized the implications of what she had done. She wrapped her arms around herself quickly to cover herself, still struggling to hold her bra on. Trunks, on the other hand, just sat there in shock, with no levels of complex emotion to it.

"Vegeta!" Yuna stammered, more tense than he had ever seen her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Trunks asked, as though he had to say something but couldn't quite come up with something remotely eloquent.

Vegeta's eyes narrow. "As you might recall, this is **my** room you are profaning, and on **my** bed."

"It's not what you think!" Trunks explained, "We weren't going to go too far, we were just messing around."

"What kind of fool do you take me for? She's practically naked and you seem to be enjoying it to make it far enough."

Trunks realized the innuendo, looked down at himself, flushed redder, and then grabbed his shirt and quickly put it on, in the hope that part of it would cover it. Yuna, meanwhile was still struggling over her dignity.

Vegeta tried to focus on being angry at them, because the more he looked at Yuna, the more he wanted to tear off her remaining clothes. And now was certainly not a moment to be enjoying.

"Well at least I wasn't taking advantage of her! If she wants to do it, then why not?"

"You're trying to justify this already? If you think I'm just going to let this slide-"

"I wouldn't have let him go too far," Yuna said quickly, her eyes darting around for her shirt.

"And that excuses it?" Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

"Well, you can't do anything about it. You're not my father," she started, trying to maintain a brave front.

Instead of answering with words, Vegeta snatched the shirt she was intently looking for off the drawers it had been thrown onto. Her eyes widened and her blush deepened as she saw it. It was torn, and not wearable, and he could only assume it had been ripped off and discarded.

"This is certainly a dirty secret, and I seem to have full proof. And believe me, little girl, there is plenty I can do about this."

Trunks looked just as terrified. "You're not telling mom, are you?"

Vegeta smirked. "Oh, I'm sure that won't be necessary. Whatever punishment you fear from her, I can rival significantly."

"That's ridiculous! I'm practically an adult, you can't control my life!"

"I can if I find reason to, and I believe this is one of them." Oh, if he only knew.

"We may be young legally, but we're still mature and she's very much a woman. Something you couldn't possibly understand."

"I hate to interrupt," Yuna noted sarcastically, "but as you can tell, I'm not exactly decent."

"Mom's room is on the other side of CC near her work, and Bra's is across the kitchen. But I'm sure if you can get to it, they'll lend you some-"

"And have them know about what happened? How exactly am I supposed to explain that I'm- Vegeta, what are you doing?"

Vegeta had taken off his shirt and held it in front of her, smirking. During the time they had been talking, he formulated a plan.

"I can't have you prancing around naked, now can I? But I must warn you," Vegeta started, cynically, "it will cost you."

Trunks frowned. "I can give her my shirt, it'll be less suspicious."

"You half-wit, don't you get it? I know something you don't want me to know, and I can tell anyone I feel like telling, so I'm going to make a deal with you."

Yuna snatched the shirt immediately. "Whatever it is, I'm for it. Better than my father knowing." Vegeta watched her hesitantly put it on, and then noticed Trunks glaring at him.

"What are your terms, then?" he said, crossing his arms.

Vegeta smirked again, they could not appreciate the genius of his plan, and he was still loving it.

"I want both of you to do whatever I want," Vegeta started, savoring the moment with confusion and horror spread over their faces, "for a full week."

"What?" they both said at once.

"You heard me. I want you both to be my slaves for a week."

"A week? You're kidding, right?" Trunks asked, in pure shock.

"Of course not, this is to good a plan to suggest as a joke," Vegeta said, still grinning.

"No, of course you're kidding," Yuna said, "No way is this worth it. There's not a chance I would be your slave for a week."

"Keep in mind, children, that I am an excellent liar," Vegeta started, watching more horror posses the both of them, "and that Yuna's father cannot truthfully determine whether or not Yuna is a virgin."

"You bastard!" Yuna spat, "I can't believe you're doing this to us!"

"I refuse," Trunks said, "Go ahead and tell the whole world, I don't care."

Yuna turned her anger towards Trunks. "You got me into this, and you're just backing out the easy way?"

"I got you into this? As I remember, you weren't too angry at me while it was happening. You liked it, admit it, and it's not my fault we're stuck in this position."

"You came on to me! I would've never done this if you hadn't kissed me!" she argued.

"Look, what does it matter? Why are you trying to make me suffer? I'm happy with him telling anyone he wants to, and I'm sure it won't be too bad being his slave."

"I hate to rush you two," Vegeta said cynically, "but as I recall, our favorite human gossip is coming home soon, so I'll have to take your answers now."

"No way am I your slave, tell the whole damn world," Trunks said, crossing his arms.

"I don't have a choice," Yuna said.

"That's the beauty of it," Vegeta started, "You do have a choice. So slave it is?"

She nodded, eyes narrowed, and obviously plotting Trunks's demise as she nodded.

"Excellent. Your first order of business, after getting the hell out of here so no one sees you with my shirt on, is to come back here at 7 am sharp to await further instructions. You are to take this seriously, is that understood?"

"Unfortunately," she grumbled.

Trunks looked surprisingly at ease as he noted, "You know, none of this would've happened if Goten had shown up."

Yuna turned her anger at Trunks immediately. "Don't get me started, you womanizing jerk."

"What? I thought we went over this."

"The brat's female, what do you expect?" Vegeta asked rhetorically, turning around. Still shirtless, he was about to make his exit when Yuna interrupted.

"And you're a manipulative bastard, so don't get me started either."

"No, I believe I was just finishing," Vegeta said, smirking even though she could not see with his back turned to her, "But I'll see you at 7, little girl."

Vegeta could feel her fury heighten as he said that, and she muttered something under her breath he could not hear.

He also could tell that the week of Yuna Hashimoto's servitude was going to be an interesting one. And, without a doubt, he had a few things to demand of Yuna she would never expect.

But then again, it seemed that the best, as well as the worst, of life were unexpected.


	4. Chapter 4

"UGH!" Yuna grunted in annoyance as she got up from the gravity room floor for the umpteenth time that day.

Vegeta was giving her a real work out. He was definitely much stronger than her, like he told her. Vegeta had his own fair share of scrapes, cuts, slashes, and gashes from her nails.

"Getting tired of me kicking your ass, Girl?" Vegeta teased from the vicinity of the roof.

"No, but I'm getting tired of you FLYING where I can't reach you and THROWING energy balls at me-AHHH!" Yuna screamed, dodging for cover while the lethal Saiyan Prince was in pursuit of her.

She ran while he laughed, taunted, and threw small kai blasts at her, literally playing peek-a-boo with her. She knew he was toying with her, that he wouldn't kill her, but cripple or traumatize her, she wasn't quite sure. She managed to dodge another blast with a jump as he swept down to frighten her (and possibly throw another kai ball at her feet just to hear her terrorized screams). She rolled to her feet and grabs onto one of his legs and pulls him down, and proceeded to plant strong, firm punches in his gut, more than a reasonable punishment for him beating her continually. He grunted with each blow, but recovered quickly. Vegeta flashed behind her while she was still trying to figure it out where he went and tripped her with a swift low kick to her ankles and sending her to the floor again.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Yuna shouted with little, let alone any, semblance of forgiveness or sanity. She screamed in complete rage as she charged at him full force and tackled the surprised prince. He expected Yuna to run for her life like she had been the past three hours. Boy, was he wrong.

He grunted as he landed on the floor with solid thump. Yuna was over him in a heartbeat, pressing his body even further into the unyielding ground.

"What's this?" Yuna asked sarcastically. "Is mister 'Yes-I'm-The-Prince-Of-All-Saiyans' trembling?"

Suddenly, Yuna felt Vegeta's weight shift and she was being pressed into the ground just as closely as Vegeta had been. She lightly squeaked as he brought his face mere inches away from hers and growled. They stayed like that for quite a while. Vegeta's dominating and triumphant growl disappeared as their eyes stayed locked onto one another's.

"Vegeta..." Yuna gasped out from under the prince almost unconsciously.

All the prince could do was stare at her. His gaze would often snap to her full lips then back to her teal eyes, silently holding an unspoken question. Yuna's eyes would often do the same, but her mind continued to contemplate on what the hell was going on until she just completely lost all thought within a passionate and fiery kiss.

Vegeta was kissing her.

He slowly relaxed his hold on Yuna's wrists and encircled her upper half with his arms, pressing his sweaty torso close against her soft, round breast. She barley managed to stifle a moan as the prince's tongue flicked out to delicately, wordlessly beg entrance into her warm mouth. She instantly melted, allowing the prince the pleasure of exploring her mouth. He purred jubilantly as she drew her own tongue into position to battle with his. She suddenly gasped at the feel of his tongue trailing lightly on the top of her mouth. The sudden gasp was enough to knock Yuna back to a logical thinking plane and she immediately broke the kiss.

"Vegeta..." She grunted in dismay, finally realizing what was going on.

His eyes instantly met hers. His eyes were alight with enjoyment and pleasure, but hers _weren't_. Once the prince got a good look at her, the pleasure in his eyes disappeared. His arms wrapped tightly around her upper half went lax and slid out from behind her back, and the weight of the prince lessened as he rose to his hands and knees. Yuna slid out from underneath him, desperate to get some space.

"That was wrong." Vegeta claimed from his position on the ground.

"Very wrong." Yuna added as Vegeta got to his feet. "Um...am I done for the day?" Yuna asked, trying to veer away from the subject of what just happened.

"Yes...we'll train tomorrow, though." Vegeta claimed as he walked to the gravity room door and, politely, open it for Yuna.

"Great." She claimed with less enthusiasm as she sounded as she walked toward the door and looked at the prince just before she exited the room. She already hated being his slave, or in this case punching bag.

Suddenly, she found herself being pressed into a wall and the feel of Vegeta's tongue begging for entrance to her mouth, once again, touched her lips. She moaned as his tongue penetrated through her lips and the taste of him came back to mind. He purred lightly as she laced her fingers into his disciplined, black hair, pulling him closer and preventing him from leaving any time soon.

"Daddy! I'm ready for training!" A young girls voice claimed from outside the room.

Yuna and Vegeta drew apart from each other abruptly, realizing what was occurring between them, _again_. They both gasped lightly as they backed away. Then Bra barged through the door with a bound and took in the sight before her.

"OOOHHH!" She groaned. "Is training already over?" She complained as she realized how beat the two of them were.

Both of their faces were flushed with color and they were both panting lightly, but not from the training. Yuna's clothes were tattered and torn. At one point, Vegeta had chosen to relieve himself of his blue tank-top shirt.

He had decided to substitute his usual blood red and denim tank-top shirts, denim pants, blackish-purple gloves, and boots for his old blue training outfit after the Bebi incident. Yuna liked that. He looked much more suggestive and casual in his Bebi outfit then in his blue training suit. The Bebi outfit made more women look at him and giving him the look over and giggling like morons as he passed.

The outer part of Yuna's vivid, purple gi was so damaged that it fell away from the deep blue weight vest and draped over the blue sash that was tied securely around her hips. Their pants were ripped and torn, but nowhere near as badly as her shirt.

"Ugh...no." Yuna answered. "Training's not over. We were just...warming up." Yuna added, concluding, in her mind, that it was safe to be alone with Vegeta as long as they had company.

"That's some warm up." Bra stated with a small chuckle and the looked over of Yuna's tattered state.

Yuna looked at Vegeta out of the corner if her eye as Bra welcomed herself in and started to do stretches. The look on his face was one of pure displeasure. He knew why Yuna was staying and why she didn't tell Bra that their training was actually over. She didn't want to be alone with him after what just happened. He chose not to interrogate her though; he didn't want Bra to catch her in a lie.

"Well, I'm done warming up." Bra stated as she fell into stance. "Let's go." She insisted, looking at her father as she did so. She wanted him to fight her.

Vegeta fell into stance as well with a smug smile as he did so. He completely dismissed the previous incident. Yuna lightly huffed in realization that Vegeta loved fighting more then anything...even sex.

"Look..." Yuna reluctantly interrupted as the two were just about to get started. "The warm up was enough for me, so I'm just gonna go home." She concluded, spinning on her heals and heading for the door.

"Be here tomorrow at 4:00, Yuna." Vegeta ordered.

He didn't even have to look at her to realize that she cringed. "Ugh...right, Vegeta." She said in a nervous tone and exited the room.

As she exited the room, she heard Bra asked him why she left so quickly and her sudden squeak of dismay at Vegeta's abrupt attack. Yuna chuckled to herself as she walked down the hall to Bra's room to change back into her clothes. She passed by Pan and Trunks in one hallway and waved good-bye to them as she rounded another corner to get out of the house.

"Hey, Yuna, wait." Pan called and raced after her friend, Yuna's boyfriend trailing close behind.

Pan took hold of Yuna's hair and gave it a firm tug when Yuna didn't respond or turn around. "AAAHHH!" Yuna screamed at the top of her lungs and pulled her hair out of Pan's grip. "NEVER EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I'M VERY TENDER HEADED!" Yuna screeched.

"Hey, cool it." Pan begged with a small wink. "What's with the long face?" She asked, her infliction lightly tinged with worry.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you pulled my hair!" Yuna shouted sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Trunks asked, his visage showing the concern that Pan's didn't.

Yuna stared at the two of them for quite a while. She was thinking about weather to tell them or not, and one thing she drew up was 'don't tell Trunks'. If she told him, then he'd go and tell Bulma, which was a major no no. The other thing he could do was laugh at her and say she was lying, and those were two of the things she didn't want happening. On the other hand, there was Pan. Her best friend since she first started dating Trunks. She was about three years older then Pan, but she couldn't keep a secret even if her life depended on it. So far, she was drawing out a big 'DON'T TELL A SOUL' and she stuck with it.

"Trunks...where's your mother?" Yuna asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"What kind of an answer is that? We ask you why you look so glum and you ask me where my mom is?" Trunks huffed, getting frustrated with the girl.

"Umm...yeah?" Yuna responded matter-of-factly and caught Trunks off his guard once again.

"Should be leaving America tomorrow." He responded as if Yuna should have known.

"America?" Yuna and Pan both questioned in sync.

"Yeah." Trunks responded while putting his hands in his pockets. "She's trying to get Capsule Corp. into America. She says it'll give us big bucks." He added in his own matter-of-fact tone and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Don't you guys already have big bucks?" Pan asked sarcastically.

"Well, yeah..." Trunks stated sheepishly. "We, kind of, do." He added with a nervous laugh.

"Kind of?" Pan moaned under her breath. _It's not fair._ She thought as her brow lightly twitched in annoyance.

"Well, see you guys later." Yuna called as she rounded the corner and exited Capsule Corp. before they could catch her.

_What am I gonna do?_ Yuna thought as she drove with direct intent to reach her home. _Will Vegeta tell anyone? And, if he does, what should I do? I'd better make up a pretty damn good excuse for back up just in case he does tell. What would have happened if Bra hadn't come when she did? _She shuddered at the remembrance of Vegeta's kisses.

XXX

Bra's training had ended quite a while ago, yet the prince still trained endlessly, taking out his anger and frustration on a girl who wasn't even there. His son had walked in on him, along with his friend, to see why Yuna had left in such a hurry. He ignored his son's first on slot of questions, but, when Pan's shrieking started to threaten him and bombard him with questions, it was all he could do to give in and confess a whole lot of convincing lies. He chuckled lightly as he remembered how gullible the two brats were. Yuna, on the other hand, would have never fallen for such lies; she was smarter then that. He smiled wistfully to himself as he remembered the way Yuna squirmed underneath him. Kami, what he wouldn't give to take the girl and show her how much he hungered for her.

He shook his head in protest at the thought. _What the hell am I thinking? I have a mate and two brats! I'm tied to them! There's absolutely no possible way I could get away with something like that!_ He thought as he rubbed away the sweat on his face with a white hand towel he had brought in before Yuna had arrived.

All of this thinking was starting to make the prince get a royal headache and he dismissed the inquiry with a wave of his hand and a toss of his head. It didn't matter. Come what may, it didn't matter. Yes; what happens happens and what will be will be. He was the type of Saiyan that lived in the moment and that was just what he was going to do. Tomorrow, he would train with Yuna and after that...what ever.

If she gave him the slightest hint of interest he would take that opportunity in open arms and he would take the girl if she allowed it. Even if she didn't allow it, he might take her, but he would try his best to work with her on the matter.


	5. Chapter 5

_She's late._ Vegeta thought with a grunt while folding his arms neatly in front of him and leaning against one of the rounded walls in the gravity room.

He had been waiting for the girl for two hours, but he had come extra early today, although he didn't quite know why. Actually...he did know why. He was anxious to see _her_. Yuna. That name rolled through his mind and off of his tongue with such ease now. He used to acknowledge her only by her sex and not her name, but now it was all he could do to not say that name.

He longed for her. He could admit that now. Hell, he could admit it after the first sensual touch, after the first passionate kiss. He had dreamed about her non-stop last night, her face, her touch, her taste, her dancing skills. Kami, the girl had clouded his mind the moment he woke up that morning.

What would he do with her when she arrived? Would she come? If she didn't show up should he confront her? No, he wouldn't confront her. He'd wait patiently, poised like a cat, and wait for the opportunity. He'd wait until she was alone then...

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late. I had an unexpected photo shoot this morning." Yuna called as she raced through the door at top speed.

She came to an abrupt halt at the opposite side of the room from where Vegeta was. What a coincidence. She hunched over and put her hands on her knees for support as she strived to get air to her oxygen-deprived lungs. She didn't look up at Vegeta until he started forward to approach her. As soon as she heard his footsteps coming she was on full alert.

She jerked up, still desperate for air, and gave the prince a deadly warning glare. He simply smirked at her, something he rarely did; he only did it as a silent and evil taunting victory sign during battle; either that or when he was smirking at one of his own sarcastic comments or cunning tricks.

They weren't fighting...and he hadn't said a word, which gave her a really good reason to be on guard. He stopped about seven feet away from the suspicious girl and proceeded to walk around her, his eyes leisurely raking over her thin limbs and womanly curves.

"Ugh...Vegeta?" Yuna panicked, showing her obvious tension. "About what happened yesterday..." She began as Vegeta continued to walk around her. "I...I won't be able to attend anymore of your training sessions if you intend to do anything more then train with me." She concluded firmly.

"Is that so?" Vegeta commented in a voice that made him seem like he was already the victor.

"Ugh...yeah?" Yuna said matter-of-factly, yet rather nervously, as the prince came to an abrupt halt before her.

He was in his usual outfit for training. A deep blue tank top shirt and spandex pants, but, for some reason, today he looked different. Maybe it was the smug suggestive look that eased onto his features the moment she stepped foot in the room. Yuna didn't know but she was starting to enjoy the sight of him.

Her eyes skimmed over his lithe body with slow precision. Every glorious inch of the man was sculpted to perfection. He had trained his whole life to get the body he had and Yuna _just_ noticed it. She always thought him to be a stubborn muscle head, but he was anything but that. He was a prince of a dead race. The fact almost made you feel sorry for him, but the way he held himself, so noble and proud, made you do otherwise. It made you respect him, almost admire him.

Her eyes dropped to half-mast and her mouth instantly went dry. Oh Kami, she wanted him so damn badly, she could almost taste his warm flesh... She closed her eyes, causing the prince to temporarily disappear. Anything to gain back control over her fleeting thoughts. _Vegeta..._ She thought, her mentality refusing to return to the mortal world without a good fight.

* * *

XXX

Oh Kami, he could barley keep himself under control. _Be patient... _He ordered to his raging hormones. _She'll crack. And when she does..._ The thought trailed off. He didn't want to think like that for fear of losing all of his self-control.

He continued to look at her with the smug look that was affixed to his visage. He couldn't seem to make it disappear, not that he wanted to. It was actually the sexiest thing he could think of doing to get the girl to give in without making her run for cover.

He watched as the girl closed her eyes and subconsciously shudder. She was thinking about him, no doubt. The smirk on his face deepened as he watched the girl suck in a few lungfuls of air and let them out rather shakily. Oh yeah, he was winning. No woman could resist the almighty prince Vegeta!

But...

What sign should he look for? _The one that shows up first!_ His beclouded mind ordered. _No..._ Vegeta stated mentally, not able to ignore the idea as best as he wanted.

Kami, the girl had too strong a hold on him! He didn't even act this anxious with Bulma. He watched as she opened her eyes again after a long and agonizing conversation with her thoughts, feelings, and emotions.

* * *

XXX

_Okay._ She concluded to herself with another shaky sigh and gave in... She looked Vegeta in the eyes and a small, barley visible, smile quirked the corner of her lips.

She was tired of fighting. If she didn't give in now then she would give in later. It was the sooner or later bit and she decided to go with the easiest one. Not at all like her. Her whole family had a thong over doing the best thing, but she couldn't hold on. The prince was pulling her in with all the Super Saiyan strength he possessed and she knew she would never last.

The prince was the most seductive bastard she knew and he was doing all within his power to get her to love him. She couldn't resist. His musky male scent was all around her, weaving in and out of her nostrils and casting a spicy spell over her senses. The sight of him made her want to just slump against a wall and let the Saiyan have his evil way with her.

_Kami, please just let things work out._ She begged. _It doesn't matter Yuna._ She was hearing her subconscious's voice. _As long as they are together it's not right for him to touch another. It's like your betraying a loved one._ She thought, once again thinking deeply about the decision she was making. She took in the sight of the suggestive prince, who was now waving his finger in invitation, and concluded: _I'm sorry..._ She thought as she dropped all barriers. _Trunks_.

The prince took the steps forward that he needed to close the seven-foot gap between them. He looked deep into Yuna's lustrous teal eyes and wrapped a strong unyielding arm around her. She lightly gasped at the contact giving the prince the perfect opportunity to assault her mouth. She groaned as the prince's lips slid warmly against hers and took hold of his dark ebony hair, pulling him even closer as his other arm wrapped around her and tightened even more in an embrace of supreme Saiyan possessiveness.

_Oh Kami..._

She had missed this. Even though the last time it occurred was the other day it had felt like an eternity to Yuna. She groaned again as his solid body came into contact with hers. Kami, every one of her luscious curves fit to him snugly. They were a perfect match. There was absolutely no doubt that they would last.

The girl was the most splendid thing he had ever felt. She tasted absolutely divine and her wondrous scent and temptress squirms spurred him on zealously. He lightly kneaded her back with his strong fingers as his tongue continued to devour her sweet mouth. He circled his fingers over her shoulders, shoulder blades, spine, lower...lower...lower, until they reached underneath daisy dukes and panties and to the girl's moist lips.

The girl instantly broke the kiss and flung her head back, completely enthralled in the feel of pure primeval ecstasy. The prince delighted in the sharp cry that tore out of her throat and the rocking of her hips against his swelling member.

Stars seemed to explode behind her eyes at the contact. She had never felt anything like _this_, especially from someone just touching her. When someone touched her all she felt was a sharp, uncomfortable pain, but _this_... This was sensual, sweet. The warm, torturous throbbing never seemed to end. And her reaction... Her hips mutely refused to stop their pleasing movement against Vegeta's hardening groin.

He looked down at her pleased expression. Her lashes delicately a flutter, her cheeks flushed with color, her lips parted slightly and moaning and groaning, every so now and then, the most splendid moans of heightened bliss. He had no doubt in his mind that he was pleasing the girl. One thing he knew was he was going to need to do a lot more of it after he was inside her.

His eyes dropped to the throat that was so graciously bared for him and he took it without a qualm or complaint. He swirled his tongue over the slightly muscled flesh, enjoying the way her fingers eased out of his hair and dug, almost painfully, into his wide back. He raised his hands up from their sweet, caressing position on her clit and up under her pink baby tea. His fingers wondered over her heated flesh until they found the clasp of her bra and undid it with great ease. He released her neck only for a moment to take off the shirt, rip off her bra and let the clothing fall absently to the floor.

She took in the sight of him before her. His eyes half lidded and alight with pleasure. She looked on as his eyes leisurely grazed over her body then shot up to meet hers again, a new light kindling behind their inky depths, yet he never moved. Yuna took this obvious opportunity to relieve him of his shirt. She stepped closer into his embrace and gently kissed him. The kiss was an exploratory and lazy one but it kept the prince at bay, even as her hands slid down his chest, forging a path between the two of them, then lifted to take the flimsy piece of cloth off of his broad, muscled chest.

The instant the shirt was off he charged her, pushing her up against the closest wall, eliciting a small gasp from the beautiful creature. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, quietly refusing to let go. He groaned a deep guttural groan as the heel of her wedge clad feet delicately rubbed his sensitive tailbone.

"Oh yea...woman..." He gasped and rubbed his straining arousal against her womanhood, making her gasp again.

"Vegeta..." She groaned into his ear as his head fell to her neck and nuzzled it fiercely.

He lifted his head and looked at her only a moment, then took her lips in another blistering kiss. He groaned deeply, relishing her ambrosial warmth as he lightly teased the roof of her mouth with his tongue. She met the prince stroke for stroke and buried her fingers into his dark hair once more. After a long while Vegeta broke the kiss for the sake of air and met Yuna's fiery gaze. She sighed his name and slid her legs back down to the floor to support her weight.

He looked at her in wide eyed wonder as her hands eased out of his luxurious hair, slid down his handsome face, neck, and chest where, at the time, her nails chose to dig in and slid down the rest of the way to the waste band of his spandex pants. She lightly grazed her fingertips around the rim to where they met at the base of his spine. Her fingers lowered to trace a small orbit around his tailbone, then lower to knead his firm round buttocks and pull his hips, hard, against hers.

He groaned uncontrollably and put a hand on either side of her head, on the wall, to support his now trembling legs. He rocked his hips against hers with unbound relish to comply with Yuna's on slot of emotion.

He finally attained his strength and dragged his hands down the wall where they stopped at her waist and, there, chose to linger. She then started to rock her hips against his synchronistical and wrapped her hand around his upper arm, slightly insisting him to touch it. He did so, but not after tearing the button of her shorts and flinging it to the ground, somewhere in the vicinity of their shirts. Yuna's pants, then, dropped to her ankles without the support of the waste band and she kicked them off along with her wedges as he then took one of the straps of Yuna's panties with his hand and gave the flimsy piece of cloth a firm tug, sufficiently tearing it away from Yuna's hips.

Yuna arched her back against the wall with an almost animalistic moan as Vegeta rubbed her clit. Kami, that felt so damn good! She finally got used to the sweet throbbing sensation and as she did so her back slid to its normal position, where it chose to stick to the wall due to the light sheen of sweat that blanketed her flesh. She looped her arms under Vegeta's while his fingers still continued to torment her. She brought her hands down to his tailbone and circled it again before her hands chose to delve underneath the fabric of his spandex and insistently pulled them downward. He complied willingly, pulling back away from her, for just a moment, to rid himself of the stretchy fabric and the rest of the attire underneath.

Then he was standing before her, completely unclad. Yuna took in the sight with a shudder of anticipation and then felt herself, once again, being pressed deliciously into the wall.

She screamed lightly at the feel of immeasurable heat coursing through her veins at Vegeta's slightest touch. Kami, he felt so damn good! She could scarcely hold on. Every little touch, every little stroke of his tormenting caress passed.

She wanted him _now_, she wanted him deep inside her, she wanted him caressing her inner walls and taking her soaring over the glorious brink of reality. She told him so with the almost inaudible call of his name against his lips after another torturous and passionate kiss.

He pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "What do you want?" He tormented.

"Vegeta..." Yuna begged, not wanting to admit defeat verbally.

"What do you want?" He pressed sternly. Yuna responded by mumbling her defeat and Vegeta pressed her to louder.

"Kami Vegeta!" She exclaimed with heart felt longing. "I want you!" She confessed throwing her head back against the wall in loss.

Then, for Vegeta, there was only heat. For Yuna there was nothing but pain as Vegeta's thick length thrust swiftly into her warmth and stretched her out, Vegeta muffled her scream with another kiss. He was so much bigger than Trunks or any other guy she's been with! He pulled away to allow Yuna to take in huge gulps of air and get use to his length inside her.

After a long while Vegeta could no longer wait for the girl and started to move within her, slowly, at first, quietly relishing the feel of her tight caress around his erection. His face, once again, fell to her neck where it chose to lap at her sweat gleaming flesh.

Yuna's body was on fire and grew hotter with each stroke. Her eyes rolled into the back if her head as it chose to loll against the wall. Kami, he was brushing up against her sweet spot with every thunderous thrust! She lightly screamed as she felt the pleasure grow and sore out to all corners of her being. The initial pain was well worth this marvelous feeling. She once again lifted her legs and wrapped them tightly around the prince's hips, the heels of her feet resting on the base of his tailbone. She pulled him further and further into herself, for with each thrust she tightened the hold she had around his hips even more.

Kami, she felt so good! Vegeta suppressed a groan as he continued to pound himself into her tight passage. Not even Bulma felt this good, this hot! No one could ever feel the hot! His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hips started to lightly twitch with the marvelous sensations the girl was setting off within him.

"Woman..." He moaned as his lips sought hers for another enthusiastic and almost loving kiss.

She was so hot, the heat made it feel like he was literally melting, _fusing_ with her! It made it feel like she was him and he was her, it made them both feel like they were one and were meant to be together. And as one they brushed up against the brink of reality then plummeted into a pool that sent wave upon wave of pure pleasure lurching and convulsing over their bodies.

Each of their climaxes came with a fleeting cry of the others name and as the pleasure surge to an all new pinnacle they eased to the floor of the gravity room, Vegeta on his back and Yuna pulled snugly, on her side, next to him. She used his soft, padded shoulder for a pillow and fell asleep, along with the prince, in absolute satisfaction. The faint vibration and sound of his contented purr lulling her to that state.


	6. Chapter 6

_Vegeta..._

She had been dreaming about him last night and, Kami, it felt so real! Was it? She could still taste him in the back of her throat. Strawberries...ummm. Kami, she couldn't get enough of the man last night! That entire experience felt completely unreal.

She groaned a pitiful sob into the pillow she was lying on. Damn, the fact that that was a dream only made her want him to take her even more. Why did he have to torture her like this? She knew, somehow, he was going into her mind as night and giving her those types of dreams.

"Yuna?" A voice queried from somewhere above her slumbering form.

She grunted lightly and tossed in her sleep, burying her face further into the pleasant smelling pillow in annoyance. _Please go away._ She begged.

She was feeling way too good to be getting up at the moment, but still the errant voice persisted her to meet its annoyed visage. Yuna lifted her head from the pillow and opened and closed her eyes continually, to adjust them and get used to the light that poured into the room from a nearby window. She stretched like a small kitten on the bed, shook her head, and go on all fours, the covers falling away from her clothed skin, to adjust her body to the cold temperature of the room. She then sat back on the bed, her hands between her bent and folded legs, and looked at the figure that waited impatiently for her awakening.

"Finally!" The person heaved. "Took you long enough!"

"Bra...?" Yuna queried as she took in the sight of the mono Bulma. "What...what's going on?" Yuna asked and shook her head when her eyes didn't adjust on the girl as well as she wanted.

"How could you do something so foolish?" She ordered and slapped Yuna upside the head.

"OW!" Yuna grunted and rubbed her head as though it helped subside the pain. It didn't. _Oh no! Was that dream real._ She thought. "What are you talking about?" Yuna countered as she dropped her hand on top of her other one that was still between her legs.

"How could you train against my father without eating first?" She yelled as though she thought Yuna would already know why she was mad at her.

"Huh?" Yuna asked, almost in a state of shock.

What the hell was going on? She had thought for sure once the girl asked her why she acted so foolish that the night before with the prince had actually happened. Guess not.

"You know that people with low blood sugar have to eat before any intense activities!" She explained, just like her shrieking mother.

"I...do?" Yuna responded while raising a lofty brow in question.

"Ugh!" Bra grunted. "Yes! They need the sugar from the food they eat so that they have the energy to function! Didn't you know that?" She said while winking at the only other female there.

"Ugh...no." Yuna responded with a classic Goku look of utter blankness. "Just what exactly happened?" Yuna asked, leaning forward to show deep concern in the subject.

"Ugh." Bra sighed and sat down next to the completely oblivious Yuna on the bed. "You and my father trained for a while. You just dodged his shots mostly, using up your energy with the speed, and you just...collapsed. At least...that's what he told me." She stated, giving the girl a matter-of-fact nod once she saw her bewildered expression. "When I saw you I had just come home from Goten, ugh...the library and he was carrying you to a room." She added as Yuna sat back, propped up against the pillow, her eyes dashing from Bra, to the door, to the window, to everywhere, trying to make since about what she was hearing.

Okay. It was obvious that something had happened last night...but what? She couldn't tell if the story the prince told Bra really happened or not. Her body and limbs were feeling really fatigued and she didn't know if that was the result of extremely good sex or what. Oh, Kami! She didn't want to ask Vegeta if that night between them really happened or not. So haw could she tell?

She flung her legs over the bed, startling Bra slightly, and stood up. She was feeling uncommonly exhausted and as soon as she took a step forward she plummeted to the ground in a heap with a small grunt.

"Yuna?" Bra panicked and got on her feet, as well, to help up the weak girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Yuna responded as Bra lifted her off the floor and set her back down onto the bed.

The truth was, Yuna wasn't alright. The moment she took that step a pain shot through her mid section. It hurt so much that it made her fall to the ground and at that moment she knew true fear. He had... Oh Kami, he had! She had...she did...oh no! What was she going to do?

"I'll go get you something to eat." Bra declared, completely oblivious of the thoughts racing through Yuna's head.

Yuna didn't respond. She just sat there, her eyes bulging out of her head in unlimited astonishment. What was she supposed to do? If the prince was done with her she'd probably be alright, but...what if he wasn't? What would she tell her family? What would she tell Vegeta's family? Would she have to? Should she act as if nothing happened between them? Would she be able to?

She'd find out soon enough, for the prince was walking into the room at that moment and locking the door behind himself as soon as he stepped in.

"Vegeta...?" Yuna said nervously, immediately feeling her body's reaction to his presence.

His eyes locked onto hers at once and he strolled across the room at top speed to Yuna, who was still propped up against the pillow on the bed. Then the only thing she felt was the prince's weight coming down onto her and the feel of his smooth lips gliding sensually over her sinewy neck. She gasped lightly as he settled himself between her thighs and lightly nibbled on her neck.

"Vegeta... stop..." She protested as she felt his hardening groin press against her womanhood.

His response was the running of his tongue under her delicate jaw line and the gentle buck of his hips. She lightly squeaked at the touch and her fingers sank with unbelievable ease into his spiky, ebony hair, and she tried to pull him away. He, then, lifted his head to her ear and subtly bit into the soft lobe.

Kami, she tasted so good and he wanted her! He could feel it! The night of passion they shared the other night made him very anxious for a repeat performance.

Bulma hadn't waited and one word summed up the entire 'accident'. Yamcha. Yes. Vegeta thought that clown being able to take Bulma first and not himself was an accident, plane and simple.

He hated the moron, in fact the only people he didn't hate were those of his family and...the girl. He still hated the unbeatable and unsurpassable Kakarott and his family. He could barely stand his family let alone him. His utter lack of thought and stupidity made his anger for the larger Saiyan know no boundaries.

"Yuna! On the rode food service, if you can open up please do so." Bra called through the door, not able to open it due to the large and heavy tray of food she held in her hands.

"One sec..." Yuna called once she managed to escape, relieved that Bra came when she did.

Vegeta arose from the bed, fixed himself up and waited for her to open the door. He mumbled something under his breath about his meddling daughter then unlocked and opened the door. Bra walked into the room with her hands holding a tray full of food. She thought nothing of her father's presence in the room at the time, obviously oblivious about what happened last night and just a moment ago.

"Thank you Bra, but I should really be getting home." Yuna insisted and lifted herself up from the bed and onto the floor.

She took one more step then the last time, but, never the less, she fell forward, the pain quite obvious in her grunt. Bra panicked, because she couldn't do anything to help due to the fact that she still held the tray in her hands and there, at the time, was nowhere to pit it. Instead, she ordered her father to pick Yuna up and set her back down onto the bed, not truly seeing his surprised and startled expression.

The moment Yuna stumbled and started to fall Vegeta lunged for her, but immediately stopped himself to keep his princely composure. Why had she fallen? He didn't hurt her last night, did he? If he did he was surprisingly sorry. He complied willingly to his daughter's strictly spoken order with a small inaudible mutter at who was the adult and who wasn't. He set Yuna down on the bad with a wistful smirk at how her fingers clenched to his shirt.

"She needs to get some food into her stomach." Bra ordered, shoving a bowl full of ramen into his hands, silently ordering him to feed the impatient girl.

"No..." Yuna ordered quietly. "I need to go home." Yuna stated, pushing Vegeta away with a closed fist against his muscular chest as he leaned over her, awkwardly, to feed her.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Bra ordered, just as stubbornly.

"I promise I'll eat when I get home. I just really need to get home before my parents worry, and I have a shoot at 5 o'clock." Yuna insisted.

"Fine. You better promise me though." Bra agreed as she let the girl go.

"I promise. Have a good trip and keep Trunks in line for me." Yuna smiled. Then she nervously turned to Vegeta. "See you tomorrow Vegeta."

Then she was out the door.

"When is your mother supposed to leave and return?" He queried, his mouth full of the noodles.

"Huh?" Bra responded as she was knocked out of a daze by her father's question. "Oh...um...in about...a hour and she'll be back in about a month." She answered matter-of-factly.

Vegeta instantly spurted out the ramen he had stuffed into his mouth. "A whole month?" He pressed in surprise.

"Yeah..." Bra replied oblivious as to Vegeta's reaction. "How are you gonna survive without her?" She questioned while staring off into outer space.

_What do I look like, chopped liver?_ Vegeta complained, but the fact about whether he would survive without Bulma or not wasn't the reason he was so damn surprised.

An entire month spent exclusively in Yuna's alluring presence was what he was envisioning. He wanted the girl to satisfy the craving that had been gnawing at him for what seemed like forever, but he wasn't sure if he could suppress it. The more he had her the better it would be and the better things would get.

He envisioned everything from the first to the last day and ...maybe even further then that. But...how would he be able to suppress the craving when Bulma had returned? He supposed he could picture Bulma as the girl; it would be an easy task seeing as though they looked so much alike, but he would have to take Yuna again eventually. He'd just have to think up of something when the time came. He thought much better under pressure; that's how he became such a marvelous fighter.

"Well..." Bra thought aloud, bringing the Saiyan Prince out of his musing. "I'd better go put this food away before it spoils and get ready." She completed, her hands still absently holding the tray of food.

And with that the girl left the room. That's right, the brats were going with the woman so he'd be all alone. Oh hell yeah! He was definitely gonna enjoy himself. Plus, it made things simpler for him and his plans with Yuna. Vegeta got back to his feet after being in a long daze and walked out of the room to the gravity room, but not before making a quick stop at the kitchen to deposit the bowl of ramen into a sink half filled with dirty plates and glasses; he had lost his appetite for some reason.

Once he arrived at the gravity room he immediately spotted the small droplets of blood, he must've been a bit too ruff on the girl. He pointed a finger at the flecks of blood on the floor and charged it for an energy beam.

_Best not to be too suspicious._ He thought and burnt the blood away with the tiny yellow beam.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Yuna woke up and the images of what happened the night before came flashing back into her mind. She felt a lump in her throat while she was making a tremendous effort to keep those memories out of her mind. She stumbled out of bed, and after getting dressed, and heading for the bathroom. Yuna rushed back to her bedroom and grabbed the first sweater she saw, a tabby chunky knit cardigan in off-white. She purchased it last year and had yet to wear it. She rushed back to the living room and grabbed her purse and was out the door, locking it behind her and headed for the agency.

XXX

Yuna walked up to the security checkpoint. Two guards were stationed at the desk and they greated her and asked for her identification and sign ins. Yuna instantly reached inside of her purse and pulled out a government id card and handed them to the guards.

One the gentlemen stood up and motioned for Yuna to step around the desk. He was holding a metal detector. Yuna did as she was told and waited patiently for the security guard to finish scanning her for metallic items. Her purse went through a brief search as well, only her phones and keys had metal. The guards gave her the okay to pass.

From there she met up with Hikari.

"Have you heard?"She asked.

"Heard what?" Yuna asked curiously.

"The supervisor is planning to attend the photo shoot with us to select the new top model."

"Oh, well that's cool."

"Arn't you worried? Or even nervous?" Hikari asked getting annoyed by Yuna's indifferent attitude.

"No, not at all."

"Well, I am. I'm gonna feel the pressure for sure." Hikari whinned nervously.

"Hikari, you are a beautiful, glamourous model. You have nothing to worry about. Plus, so what if you don't get the possition as top model? You'll just get more work pilled on you."

"Well arn't you just a mood killer, but you're right." Hikari laughed.

As the two women talked they were approached by a man, looking around his forties, tall with long black hair, and wearing a business suit.

"Good morning, Mr. Saburo." Hikari bowed to him. Yuna did as well.

Mr. Saburo returned the gesture and reached out a hand for Yuna's. She took it and they shook.

"I need to see you in my office." he said.

He caught Yuna off guard. She didn't expect him to speak to her.

Hikari laughed and nudged Yuna's shoulder. "Sounds like someone's in trouble."

All morning it was like a meet and greet with the entire building. So many various clients wanted to schedule modelling interviews with Yuna. What was even more exciting to Yuna, was meeting the other selected models and musicians who were present in the studios. The women were so pretty and the men were gorgeous. One of them even kissed Yuna's hand, causing her to blush profusely.

After breaking for lunch, Yuna waited patiently in Mr. Saburo's office. It was a nice room; comfortable couches, mahogany desks and the latest of technology when it came down to his phone and computers. Everything in there just screamed expensive.

"Wow this agency sure is nice."

The door to the office suddenly burst open and Mr. Saburo walked in with another man behind him.

"Yuna, this is Mr. Peyton, the CEO of Vectoria's Secrect. But he dosen't speak a word of english," Mr. Saburo said.

Mr. Peyton seemed to be more than happy to meet Yuna and he scanned her from head to toe before looking at Mr. Saburo and saying a few words.

Mr. Saburo nodded and turned to Yuna. "Mr. Peyton says he wants to get to know you better and maybe he could be of some assistance to your modeling career."

Mr. Peyton tapped Mr. Saburo's shoulder and said a few more things to him.

"Mr. Peyton also says he wants to offer you a highly paying contract as a supermodel, high profile fashion models. And appear on top fashion magazine covers and in fashion shows. Much more importantly, appear in advertising that can amount to an endoursment, attracting far greater rewards, especially to advertise exclusively as "the face" of their brand. You're contract for larger cosmetic brands will be $300,000 to $2 million a year, depending on the exclusivity and the amount of days you are expected to work. And a multiyear, multimillion dollar contract as a Victoria's Secret "angel" which is considered the most prestigious in the industry. The most established and famous prints can make hundreds of thousands of dollars per year, not only from modeling but also from personal appearances and merchandise, such as calenders or exercise videos. It seems he really likes you Yuna," Mr. Saburo smiled.

Yuna looked down bashfully and in disbeleif. "Will you be coming with me Mr. Saburo?"

"Of course, someone has to translate for you. Spending time with Mr. Peyton would be good for your image."

Mr. Peyton smiled when he saw Yuna nod to Mr. Saburo. Mr. Saburo started spouting off a bunch of gibberish.

Mr. Saburo smiled. "Mr. Peyton also wants to take us all out for dinner to disguss this deal."

"Oh, yes. Of course!" Yuna smiled, all her previous troubles faded away.

XXX

The prince was turning and tossing on his bed, showing his back to the sunbeams coming through the curtains of the balcony. He had absolutely no intentions of getting up. Truth to be told, he had nothing to do, and by just sleeping, he could escape from those thoughts that reminded him of the cause of his current state. Besides, he remembered Bulma was out of town and wouldn't be back for a month and Yuna had to go to work, and that he would not even be able to amuse himself by having sex with either one of them. He grumbled, completely annoyed keeping his eyes wide shot. Everything seemed to be wrong, just the opposite of what he had planned... Every time he set a goal, a challenge, everything ended up falling apart. Up to that moment, everything he set his mind on had he achieved it, and the main reason of his failure had always to do with the doings of the being he hated right now... Kakarott. Because of him he could not fulfill his revenge against Freeza, killing him with his bare hands and making him pay for all the humilliations the freaking lizard made him feel all that time while he was kept enslaved and under his hand. Neither he could fulfill his wishes of defeating Cell and being glorified and feared by all the pathetic inhabitants of this fucking planet.

Why? Why did that brianless insect always ended up surpassing him? Even in death, he could still raise above him, because he had an honorable death and everyone would for ever remember him as the stupid hero who sacrificed his life for everyone else's. With this last thought, his ki started to powered up and his fists made a tight grip around the sheets.

At that moment, he managed to listen to the sound of the front door closing, and footsteps heading for the kitchen. "Hmp! Guess she got the day off."

Suddenly, he remembered what happened the night before. Flashes of the night of passion they shared the other night came into his mind, and how turned on he was while watching her and hearing her moan like a bitch in heat.

He smirked. Maybe he did have something to do today.

XXX

It was mid-day when she had arrived from her dinner with her boss and her new boss. She was now offically a Victoria's Secret Model. She couldn't wait to tell Trunks he'd be so pround of her! But wait-!After that incodent with Vegeta, she wasn't for sure she could ever look him in the eyes again. Her heart bleeds knowing what she had done not only to him but to Bluma. It was like 2 years back when she was forced into prostitution. All the guilt and shame she was put through. She became dead to the world, shutting everyone and everything out till she was made to stone. Then one night when she out working the streets, she was arrested and brought in custody. They had seen her in the missing person's papers and contacted her family. That's how she was saved. She never spoke of the horror, not even to Trunks, again.

At that exact moment, the prince walked into the kitchen and just by setting her eyes on him, her shame and depression grew but nonetheless she spoke to him.

"Good morning, Vegeta."

He didn't even flinch, he walked to the fridge without paying any attention to her and open the fridge. His eyes roamed the inside of the fridge to choose any food to satisfy his morning hunger.

The girl sighed and resigned. "Rude Saiyan..." she said to herself. Then, seeing that he was not deciding any of the food in the refrigerator, she thought that perhaps if she cooked for him, his mood would improve as well as hers, since she knew about the enormous appetite that the Saiyans possessed and how much they appreciated a good meal.

"I can prepare something for you to eat. What do you want?" She asked politely.

The man did not even turned to her to answer.

"Nothing you can cook, woman. I have no intentions of dying poisoned." He said while grabbing some fruits from the fridge and a bowl that had some sausage.

Yuna could not believe what she had heard. That man was the most unpleasant being, and worst of all was that she had to bear his behavior during the remaining days living as his slave. She had to do something to avoid any confrontation with him, so she thought that the best thing would be leaving for a walk and let his mood chill.

XXX

As evening fell, she returned to the house, and just by entering, the woman heard the phone ringing. She turned her head and saw Vegeta lying on the sofa in the living room without any intention of standing up to answer. Angry, she growled something without bothering if he heard, and grabbed the handset and said:

"Hello?" She asked while she led an angry glance to the prince.

"Hello, Yuna? It's Bulma."

The young model began asking her about America, and she replied that she had a presentation and she had to stay under observation for a few more weeks. Yuna even told her about becoming the new angel of Victoria's Secret, to which Bulma congratulated her. During a good time both women stayed on the phone and Yuna kindly offered herself to stay to look after Vegeta and things for as long as Bulma needed. The blue-haired woman infinitely thanked her and, after saying good bye until the following day, hung up.

The entire conversation was heard by the prince, who was still laid as if nothing happened. The news of Bulma's presentation did not affect him at all. After all, his insane mate didn't matter to him one bit.

Yuna, at the end of her conversation with Bulma, went in a spirit of having a bath and she headed upstairs.

XXX

After a while, Yuna went back to the kitchen to prepare dinner. When she finished, she did the dishes and went into the living room with the idea of seeing a little bit of television before going to bed. Just when she entered, she was surprised to see Vegeta was in the same place as a few hours earlier, lying on the sofa, silent and barely moving.

"Don't you get tired of doing nothing all day?" She asked him while sitting on the opposite sofa.

The prince gave her a fleeting glance and replied impertinently:

"Don't bother me, woman!"

Yuna could no longer contained herself. All day he has been moody and mean to her, and she was tired of rude and unpolite remarks of that man.

"Bother you?" She said. "Didn't you hear the phone ringing?" She scolded him for what happened hours before. "As far as I know, I'm not your maid."

"Nobody told you to answer! And now, get lost." Said the the Saiyan raising his voice.

Yuna felt she could not bare it anymore. Does this man speak to the entire world like that, or was it just only to her? She needed to know.

"Why are you talking to me like that, Vegeta?" She asked him without thinking. She asked him without thinking. "It's because you're regretting what happened the other day. You're beganning to feel bad betraying you're son, isn't it?" She insisted.

The Saiyan raised his eyebrows as a sign of surprise. _Apparently, the fun will begin much earlier than expected._ He thought, while his face outlined a half smirk. He incorporated his body on the couch until he sat in front of her and folded his arms. He stared at her and told her:

"No, woman. You're no longer the innocent girlfriend of that morron. Now you are my slut. Or perhaps you've forgotten?" And he started to laugh out loud.

She gave him a look filled with hatred and resentment while she watched him laughing with all his might.

"How can you be so cruel?" She asked with anger, while standing up quickly from the sofa, facing him. Immediately, Vegeta stopped laughing and did the same.

"I have many reasons." He said with contempt. "Almost the same as you." He added later, almost guessing the reaction of the woman for listening.

"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked puzzled.

Vegeta smirked again, and walked towards her approaching her until just a few inches from her position.

"You're a dirty little whore." He began speaking without any kind of problem. "And I am aware this is not the first time you've cross bountries and broken bonds to get what you want, isn't it? Though this time seems to be the ultimate one." He added later. "Isn't that not cruelity? Breaking my son's heart and stabbing my wife in the back just for a little fun?" He asked convinced it was.

Yuna could not believe what she was listening to. Why did this man insisted on making her suffer today? What would he win reminding her of her past? And that last question. How was she going to answer it if she was not even sure about the answer?

"You... You're wrong. I..." She said, starting to feel nervous.

"You cannot fool me, woman." The Saiyan interrupted with harsh voice. "I am very aware of what you are and how you really feel. I read it in your eyes." He said while approaching his face to hers and forced her to confront his eyes. "Every day, without missing any, you struggle with yourself, with your past. You worry about everyone finding out about your dirty little secret, and you worry they will judge you, you worry Trunks would hate you, am I right?" He said while he moved away his face and began to walk, passing through her left side and stopping just at her back. "This all started when you, so naively, trusted this man that you've never met or even heard of. You stupidly went to his house, alone, believing that this guy could make you a star if you took a few suggestive pictures. Oh he made you a star alright, woman. You were a bright shinny star out on the streets, hooking up in the back of a guy's truck doing things that would bring shame upon your name now. What would your fans think of you if they found out the truth of your discovery?" He went on saying while observing the back of the woman's moving because of her troubled breathing. "You hate him because he has not only stolen your innocence, but your ability to trust and be trusted, because now you've realized that the time you have stayed with him, you've served him as a servant and a concubine, while he was expecting you to be the perfect prostitute for his greedy deeds." He concluded, while again standing in front of her, face to face. He congratulated himself, when he found that he was achieving, successfully, his purpose. The woman was in a state of shock, her gaze was lost, with crystal eyes in a clear sign of desperation. Her lips were half opened letting escape wheezing by the speed with which she was inhaling and exhaling air, and he was sure that if he approached a little more to her, his heightened sense of hearing would let him listen to her fast heartbeats.

"But worst of all..." He went on saying without any remorse. "It's that none of your friends, even your own boyfriend, would be able to see that that way. For all those morrons, you will forever be a whore, a used and broken toy that no one whould want... because some one else has already played with you. But you know that you don't deserve it, that you don't deserve such praises." He replied, conscious of the effect he was producing in her. "And I agree with you, woman." He added making a pause, while he returned again his face to Yuna's. "You and I... We are the only ones who would know this pain... the only ones who know what is behind that stupid smile on your face as you try to hide the true Yuna."

At that time, Yuna could no longer bare it. She cried out desperately as she covered her face with both hands and left the place running away, heading directly toward the stairs.

The prince followed her with his eyes until she disappeared from his field of vision. A few seconds later, he could hear a resounding door closing that indicated him that the woman had locked herself in her room, and that she would not get out until she vented all the anger and frustration she felt. He smiled with satisfaction. Since the end of the Cell's game, he had not felt so good and only for a few "small words" Apparently, his long-awaited fun was much closer than he had ever imagined.

XXX

After a few hours, Yuna was trying to sleep after calming down a bit after, when she had being crying nonstop since she left the living room, fleeing from the words spoken by Vegeta. Words that, apart from cruel, clearly reflected a reality, what she truly felt and what was haunting her down every day since she was reunited with her family again.

She did not succeed only after a while, and after releasing a resounding sigh, she left the room. She knew if she tried to sleep, it would be impossible, and she decided that it would be best to go to the kitchen to prepare herself a lime blossom tea or something to get to sleep.

As she arrived there, she turned the light on and was frightened to meet with Vegeta, who said just when he saw her:

"Have you stopped bawling? Fortunately... I was beginning to think that I would have to go out of the house to escape your damn cries." He growled, annoyed. He got up from his seat in the spirit of leaving the kitchen and heading back to his room to continue sleeping.

At that time, Yuna realized the prince was only wearing a pair of boxers and that he seemed not to give too much importance that she saw him with so little clothing. She removed her view of him and turned around. Vegeta first looked surprised at her reaction, until he understood why was it. _Well... this woman gets shocked by anything. I think I will have more fun for a while._ He thought while half smirking.

"I don't understand what makes you so uncomfortable, woman." He said standing again in front of her. "You've seen me bare, besides, you are not that covered either." He said, directing his gaze toward the short and brief nightgown she wore, and that did not leave too much to the imagination.

"What?" exclaimed Yuna imitating him. "Ah!" She released a small cry while she covered herself with her arms completely embarrassed. The truth is that she had not realized until now, she forgot to put the robe on.

Vegeta could not avoid laughing. He was enjoying that spontaneous reaction of the woman. The truth is her personality led him to start creating an image of her that was becoming even exciting and provocative.

"It doesn't make much sense that you cover yourself now, don't you think? I have had enough time to see everything that I havnt already seen." He replied with an ironic smile. He had to acknowledge that this woman, and her beautiful body, were beginning to attract him more than they should. He recalled in that same instant the images from the night before and how much he enjoyed observing her at that so intimate moment.

"You can be very accustomed to this sort of thing, Vegeta." Yuna scolded him, already recovered from her earlier embarrassment. "But I am a decent woman and-"

"Bah! Those are nothing but human nonsense, woman." Vegeta interrupted. "You would do better if you change that mindset so retrograde than have." He said while touring and begining to walk toward the stairs, back to her.

Just before giving the first step, he heard her saying an almost inaudible whisper:

"Vegeta..." The man half turned in response to her call. "Do... you really believe I'm a whore...? Do you that I don't love your... son? Havn't I changed... maybe a little bit?" She asked him timidly while she was still covering her body with her own arms, in an image the prince found extremely sweet and sensual.

Without thinking, he began to walk slowly toward her in silence. He stopped until just a few inches separated them, and staring at her, he replied:

"Fortunately... You have changed. Does that answer your question, woman?" He said, in the mildest form that his harsh voice allowed him.

She said nothing. She merely lowered her head, overwhelmed... beginning to feel again all those feelings of anger and pain resurfacing with greater force. Never had she felt so weak and helpless... and strange was that the only person who seemed to realize what she really thought, was the man who was in front of her at that very moment, the same one whose hands were gently caressing her face and began to navigate to her neck, gently stroking her hair making her shiver. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them again, she found his face approaching hers until his lips were posed over hers in a fleeting rubbing and barely perceptible. He repeated it twice more, until finally, the kiss lasted longer, feeling it so delightful, that she had no choice but to match it with anxiety.

She clanged her arms to the man's muscular neck while they were kissing, and her body trembled an instant, in response to the pleasant feeling of the warmth Vegeta's skin caused by contact with hers.

Seconds later, the prince left her lips and began to travel around her neck, while his hands went all over the different parts of the female's body with the clear intention of not missing any of them, as wanting to erase the traces that could have been left behind by Trunks, his son. The mere idea of knowing that this was his girlfriend now in his arms, managed to excite him even more than he had ever been. Now nothing could stop him, nobody would be able to avoid that she was his, and encouraged with the idea of doing this as soon as possible, he lifted the woman up with his arms and placed her between his body astride, and encouraging her to surround his body with her legs. He walked two steps, until the back of the woman contacted the wall.

She felt like a puppet in his arms, but she did not care. She was ready to let herself go. She needed to feel desired, longing desperately to be dominated by the wilderness of this man who, with his gaze, seemed to be capable of penetrating into the interior of anything that was put ahead of him. Suddenly, she noticed a strong pull and she saw, briefly falling to the ground, the remains of her nightgown. Instantly, she felt his lips and the wet tongue of the prince placed on her breasts. Again and again, she noted how he devoured them with anxiety, he nibbled them repeatedly and sucked her nipples. She sighed. She moaned. She cried, eager to merge with him, thirsting for perceiving his Saiyan fury in agitation on her inside.

"Aah...Aahh...Vegeta...Take me...Do it now..." She pronounced between moans.

The prince did not think it twice. He got rid of his boxers and with a stretch he got rid of her panties that clog the wet and excited sex of the woman. His hands clang to the female's buttocks and, with a single shove, he penetrated her once again.

Yuna cried out, starting to moan desperately while the man entered in her, increasingly. Her mind no longer respond to reason, her body was now commanding, and the only thing it asked was more and more pleasure. She sticked her nails in the bare bare back of the prince, who responded by increasing the strength and the speed of his onslaught.

Vegeta did all the work, she barely moved, but he did not care. He assumed that she was still sore from their last encounter, which got him even more excited. Virtually was like having a virgin in his arms, as if it were a female in her first heat, which he would be perfectly willing to teach her all the secrets of pleasure and lust.

Suddenly, he felt her having convulsions in an instant, as he first notice that her orgasm was coming. He accelerated the pace and clung to her even more. He wanted to feel her culmination as if it were his own. Instantly, he heard her screaming and shivering with such fury, that she looked like a volcano about to erupt, while his perfect ear caught with total accuracy the strong and rapid beats of her heart leaving her chest.

Encouraged by the explosion of joy of the woman, he suddenly felt approaching his ecstasy. His breathing was increasing, and he began to move with greater momentum, until, when he learned he could no longer contained it, he went out her. He tighten both bodies even more, making his penis not to lose contact with the skin of the woman at any time, and immediately there after he began to make movements of friction while ejaculating and moaning with pleasure and delight.

When the calm arrived, and while both regulated their breaths, they remained for a few seconds embraced in the same position. Yuna's head rested on one of Vegeta's shoulders, and her long blonde hair covered her face and part of the back of the prince.

"Oh, Kami! Not again! What have we done?" He heard her saying on his left ear. He knew that this was going to happen, that once they finished, she would begin to feel remorse and embarrassed by what had happened between them again. He moved a bit, and she soon put her feet on the ground.

"Nothing unwanted." He answered with his typical smirk. "Although... I could realize that you were much more needy than me, woman." He added with sarcasm, which caused, much before his instinct warned him, him to received a huge slap, which obviously did not cause any damage.

They stare for a few seconds, until she, with tears in her eyes, pushed him away and ran towards the stairs.

"Women! Who the hell understands them?" The prince murmured while gathering his boxers from the floor and began to put them on. "But I will get you, woman. The next time won't be so easy. You will come to me begging to take you again. You will see." He said for himself furiously and with a new challenge on his mind that would not cease until he sees it fulfilled.


	8. Chapter 8

The young model had ran away from the place where she committed her first infidelity, she was confused by her actions; there were times when she felt desperate and distressed. The fucking Saiyan, had taken advantage of her anger, sorrow, and pain, making her fall into his trap. That man was a manipulator in the whole sense of the word, she could still hear his harsh and cruel words in her mind. Nobody, absolutely nobody had ever made her feel so naked in her life, and not physically speaking. Nobody knew what she felt exactly. She hid it pretty well until that day, when her mask finally fell, broken. She still did not know Vegeta's true intentions for sure, but she had a vague idea, knowing that he saw sex as just a vulgar pleasure of the flesh.

Her steps were heard in the corridor of the top floor, she was walking with her eyes lost and she was completely naked, but that did not bothered her. She knew something inside her had died in those moments of unbridled sex, something she never thought she would lose again after so many years of having behaved like a decent lady and from a good family.

Her mind began to whisper hurtful things to her, words that distort and made her shudder, causing her to cover her ears with desperation. "I can't stoop so low." Yuna cornered herself against the wall. "I won't be..." Her words were interrupted by herself. "More whore of what I was years ago?" She brushed her hair from her face that was interfering her sight. "I think I can no longer control it." Her tears fell due to the shame. "I always tried to avoid that instinct that was deep inside me, but at this stage and before the first provocation, I fell prey to licentiousness." The model carefully went downstairs and sat down at the last step. "Although.. I won't deny that what…." She covered her lips with her fingers and closed her eyes to remember the first kisses Vegeta gave to her. "I enjoyed that." Yuna hugged her legs and placed her head on her knees.

Vegeta's shadow reflected on the wall opposite the corridor. _Finally she removed the bandage from her eyes._ The Saiyan observed Yuna seriously not even flinching by the confusion that she unconsciously showed. _Trunks is nothing but rubbish, that is an unquestionable truth._

Yuna had experienced many feelings in those minutes of reflection and solitude. Her life had gone as an avenue in her head, everything that once was and what ceased to be, remind her what were her wishes imposed since her childhood, those which had unfortunately been a failure for being so naive. She was not going to deny that the negative side had its positive side, every day she thanked for the most valuable gift Kami could gave her.. a second chance at life. Reality was harsh for her soul, but she was brave despite the strong and fairly traumatic experiences that she had lived, she was still standing and could still remain. She would not rest until one of her dreams were fulfilled, she knew she could fully rely on Trunks and he would not disappoint her, she was prepared to make any sacrifice, as long as they succeed in life and happiness accompany them for the rest of their days.

The young blonde-haired girl, wiped the remnants tears. She had been analyzing herself in the stairs the whole time, discovering things that she had noticed before, but she did not want to see them even being in front of her. He noted her thin figure with detail, she was young and very attractive.

Yuna walked into the room, her eyes showing sadness and resentment, but was overshadowed by the smile she was giving to herself, in front of the big mirrors, in Bulma's house.

"How the years passed by..." she muttered placing her hands behind her head, holding part of her hair in order to make a ponytail and leave some locks at the front, she only lacked some hair to cover a little of her forehead. The blonde-haired girl recalled many amusing moments along with Trunks and of course, her yearned childhood dream.

The girl released her hair and placed her hand in the mirror, making her face not so visible, because it was not a current reflection that she really wanted to see in these moments. She closed her eyes slowly until she was lost in her memories of many years ago, reliving wonderful stages, full of fun and freedom. "There is no point in reminiscing the past, I only have to live the present and the future in a different way." The blonde-haired girl observed through the windows the large number of stars. "I must hurry up." She mentioned while she returned to the stairs, this time faster than before. "I think hours went by fast this time."

When arriving finally to the top floor the first thing she did was enter in her bedroom, and went to her private bathroom. She opened the shower with cold water. "I shouldn't have waited so long to take a bath." The vital liquid fell directly onto Yuna's face. "I have to remove Vegeta's semen, I still can't believe how I could have enjoyed when he ejaculated on my body. Yuck! Was it because I was excited? It must be that, because now I am not, it gives me a little more than disgust to remember having to wash these areas." She soaped, gently, her hips and buttocks. The sweat mixed with the male flows, caused an odor not very pleasant for her nose. "Fortunately, soon, I will finish this shower." She took a little more soap to clean her legs and suddenly she thought.

_That will be it. I will stop blaming myself for what I did and I will also leave the image that I self-imposed some years ago._ Yuna washed the rest of the soap and took a lemon-green towel, to dry herself and cover her nudity. "I will hurry up to get dressed." She left the bathtub, reached one of her pajamas out of the closet. Then she took a brush and began to fix her hair, walking up to the window. "I want to breathe fresh air, I can't withstand this much longer." She moved the glass and pulled her head out to feel the wind. "I didn't expect this."

In the garden and in a swimming pool with considerable depth, Vegeta was swimming from one side to another skillfully, his wide shoulders moved with complete flexibility along the pool. A weak yellow light, illuminated his muscular and perfect back, giving a special touch to that manly monument. The seriousness and thoroughness he had when swimming with such a mastery, made him seem irresistible on the eyes of any woman, perhaps it was that attitude he possessed in every expression of his face, that one that showed total security when making any movement or action and not least, that voice so grave that was so provocative and that gave a shiver to anyone who hears it.

Yuna's fingers were hooking the end of her pajamas, with their goal being immediately located. The shirt was raised and removed from her body, leaving her naked again. Her eyes showed anger and annoyance. She took from a drawer some underwear she had brought from her home and chose the most appropriate for occasion. "The golden color will be great with me." She said willingly. "I wonder, what face Vegeta will have seeing me with so little clothing." Her lower teeth bit her lips, anxious to see the expression that would demonstrate him. "This time, I will be the one who takes the first step." Without waiting one extra second, she quickly left the room, but a memory appeared out of the blue.

"_**You don't trust me?" Trunks frowned.**_

She remembered how she had hurt his feeling for not trusting him. If he only knew about what had happened between her and his father. He'd hate her and say he was wrong about her, that he shoulda known he couldn't trust her. That thought alone always brought her to her knees in tears.

"_**I only have eyes for you, Yuna." Trunks smiled.**_

She sobbed heartbroken and in despair. Her mind flashed to what Trunks said to her at the party.

"_**I don't like other men thinking you're a whore, cause you're not." Trunks said seriously.**_

Yuna stopped her walking when remembering a certain lavender-haired boy. "I had forgotten about you… Trunks." A remorse of conscience arrested the girl's new plans. "How could I not think things through?" The young girl held herself from the handrails, feeling very bad for having disappointed someone that trusted her blindly. "I... I had no intention of doing so, everything happened so quickly and I didn't realized until we finished." She lowered her gaze full of guilt. Yuna stopped her words. "I don't want, nor think to keep Vegeta, I just want to feel again the pleasure that only sex gives you." She cleared her intentions this time without regretting. "I'm sorry Bulma, but I have already decided it, Vegeta will be just a small entertainment during my stay, there is no love or some feeling between us, only something physical." The blonde-haired girl managed to feel better although not entirely, she knew she was doing wrong. "He is not your husband now that I remember, but he is your official mate and both live together, without being married. I know that what I'll do is dirty… I'm aware of everything, but you don't have to know what is happening in your absence..." Finally she reached her destination and the doors of Capsule Corporation opened to give passage to the guest. _I'm already here, I should relax and not show any kind of insecurity in front of him. _She walked nervously. _He's.. he's resting in that beach chair._ Yuna's heart was pounding very quickly. _Why is it this hard? _She stopped walking wondering whether she might even talk to him.

Vegeta was reclining and aware that his guest was loitering in the surrounding area. He knew she was watching, from afar and in silence. His hearing was able to hear some clumsy steps coming closer to him every time. _I was sure she would look for me again, this woman is insatiable._ The prince smirked with malice. _No female after trying my onslaught, forget me so easily._ He folded his arms and closed his eyes when sensing she was coming to his place.

Yuna stopped just behind from the beach chair. _Well, I'm here now... I should speak to Vegeta, but what do I say? How do I begin?_ Her hands began to tremble. _I should have thought about this before... It will be better to go without making any noise and look for him when I have the right words.. or better not, this may be madness._ The blonde-haired girl turn around quite slowly, to avoid drawing the Saiyan's attention.

"Why are you here, woman?" The prince bluntly and harshly asked.

The model winced due to shock and saw that she was caught by surprise. "I-I came to tell you-" Yuna's face was completely red and began to stutter, making Vegeta raise an eyebrow.

"Now you don't know how to speak?" He asked without leaving his site. "So you just came here, to ask me what I would like for breakfast this morning?" Vegeta smirked triumphantly, he had launched that question two-way and expected the girl to realize that.

Yuna furrowed her forehead and supported her hands on the beach chair. "Why do you think I care what you want for breakfast? You should know that I will just cook for myself." She stressed furiously.

"Wow, then I'll ask once again the same question. Why the hell are you here?" He talked in a threatening tone.

The young girl, was completely frozen to re-hear the question and then swallow.

"Aren't you gonna stutter? You know full well that I don't play any kind of games, woman." He turned his face to see Yuna and noticed she was only in underwear, but he made no expression of surprise or amazement. He traveled every inch of her body and looked at her with disdain. "It seems you have too much heat.

_He's extremely rude, I had forgotten that obnoxiousness he possesses._ "Yeah, I had heat, any problem with that?" She responded in the same way he used and approached the Saiyan, until they were face to face.

Vegeta barely smirked with a simple bend in his right lip. "Tell me one thing, woman." He made a brief pause and said then. "Do you think I'm so foolish as to want something from you? Let me remind you I am not Trunks and between that trash and me, there are abysmal differences."

The model was completely baffled and her lips remained sealed.

"It seems you've been wanting more. I see it clearly in your eyes the desire." Vegeta got up so fast from the chair, that Yuna did not realize the time he did it. "My useless son doesn't even know how to fuck as it should be done, I imagine that being in my arms you could check it." He approached her more and more, making her walk backwards without realizing it.

"You must understand, that I know exactly everything you plan to do, it's not necessary to be psychic to understand these simple thoughts you have, but let me tell you something, do you really think you are worthy of being in my bed again? Let me remind you that I did all the work, you were simply a puppet in my hands, which showed no experience in the arts of pleasure." He gave his back to her and walked away from her. "Unless I seen you fucking my son with my own eyes, I would think that you were still a virgin to which had her first two sexual experience." The prince turned his face a little to see her eyes. _Excellent, everything is going as I expected._

Yuna had heard this proud man, she was unable to even give an answer to anything. She knew she hardly kept her mouth shut in front of a provocation. Her character was considered extremely strong for their acquaintances, that even she managed to make them fear her when she was angry, but this case was different from any of those, it had proved almost impossible just to open her mouth and stop the words from the smug guy in front of her.

" …."

Vegeta walked again to her and lifted her chin crudely, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Impressed?" Asked the Saiyan prince.

She then removed his hand. "You bastard." She said with pride completely shattered.

"No woman, I simply tell you the truth and you know it well, nobody else than me, knows your fears and wishes, that's why you don't respond with fierceness. Where is the indomitable spirit that you appear to have? Where is it when your deeper wounds have been discovered?" The prince backed away from her and walked forward.

Yuna stayed there with no answer to those questions and looked at Vegeta with hatred. "You're just a damn insensitive bastard." She ran towards him, dam of anger, making the Saiyan barely move his place and making her fall in the pool without even avoiding it.

The girl's body fell heavily and lifted large amounts of water due to the dip.

The prince was limited to observing the figure under water. _She must now be an untamed beast, just as I like._

The blonde hairs were gradually ascending to the surface and the young girl's face appeared immediately, breathing choppy due to the absence of oxygen. "Vegeta, I will get you..." The female approached the side of the pool to get out of the water and also in order not to meet the Saiyan.

"I see you don't control your boosts very well." Vegeta was approaching slowly towards the model. "And that you don't know how to keep a cool head when someone is provoking you." He looked at her seriously while he was maintaining a minimum distance with his guest.

The blonde-haired girl got on her feet, out of the water. Her fury had increased, making her face reflect all the nuisance she received thanks to the provocations of that infamous guy. "Jerk." Yuna approached him again with the intention of hitting him and making him understand that no one would mess with her, but at least not to suffer some kind of scratch. Her right fist was clenched and she went with great speed to the Saiyan's face.

"I see that you don't do it so bad, woman." He had stopped the first attack very skillfully. "Try to give me a good punch." Vegeta raised the voice and moved his body. "Come on, I will give you some advantage to achieve it." The prince's black eyes were burning filled with emotion to see how Yuna was trying to fight him.

"You will regret it." She tighten her teeth the more she could and immediately launched a kick to Vegeta's stomach.

"Not bad, but is still really pathetic." The warrior took his opponent leg and when he pulled it made her lose her balance, causing Yuna a tremendous shock to notice that he had begun to defend her attacks. "GET OFF ME!" The female struggled insistently while Vegeta had caught her in his arms. "Want me you drop you?" He asked shifting his gaze.

She looked sideways down, noting that the floor was the only thing she expected if Vegeta dropped her. She would not escape from a good blow on the head, if he took his arm from her back, while grabbing her leg. The long-haired girl looked at her opponent with distrust. "You like playing dir-"

Her words were interrupted by a savage kiss on the lips. Initially she resisted, trying to separate Vegeta's chest off her body, with the help of her fists, but she withdrew to note that her punches only made excitement in the warrior, gradually she was falling at the mercy of his game, to feel the prince's hands exploring her femininity. Her lips were a half-opened to leak a barely audible moan. Vegeta's tongue immediately entered her mouth, making the two begin to reunite and take movement. It was the first time she had received a French kiss so exciting. Her vagina was beginning to lubricate due to small shaking received. The slender hands posed at the Saiyan nape, roused quickly to get lost in his dark hair and preventing at all costs that he remove his lips from hers.

At the end of the kiss, Vegeta was away just a few inches from Yuna's lips. The girl's breathing was interspersed and quite noisy._ I have left her breathless. _The warrior thought before getting his lips closer to hers, to softly bite them and get more moans.

"This is just the beginning." He spoke with a seductive tone while the woman was trying to whisper something.

"I-I want..."

"I know what you want, but let me tell you something woman, if we fuck again, it will be subjected to my conditions." He clarified while helping her to her feet. "I don't allow a no as an answer. Everything I do to you cannot be contradicted. When I ask something of you, you will simply obey and you will not question my actions, understood?"

Yuna barely managed to remain standing and regularize her breath. "Don't you think you're exceeding? I'm not your sex slave, nor I'm planning to be."

Vegeta disappeared in front of Yuna and materialized behind her to talk in her ears. "You will enjoy to be, I assure you." He moved his tongue by the edge of her ear, making the blonde-haired girl's legs trembled.

"You need to give me an answer now, because there will be no more opportunities."

The female could not stop feeling annoyed by the attitude the Saiyan showed. _He thinks too much of himself, he's so rude... so-so skilled in the art of seduction, I wonder if he was like this with Bulma._

"Won't you reply anything?" He took a towel and put it on his shoulder. "Well, you missed your chance." He was smirking while going away.

"Wait!" Yuna placed a hand on her neck and Vegeta barely saw her being turned away.

"I Accept."

He continued walking and from afar he said. "Go to sleep a few hours, you must rest to store energy, I will look for you later."

Yuna saw the proud warrior getting away and disappear entirely of her sight. _There is no turning back._

XXX

Vegeta, for his part, was lying on the sofa again, merely looking at the ceiling and repeating himself a thousand times how filthy was his life, the same routine every day, eat, sleep, fuck and walk through the huge house in which he lived today.

_I'm dead alive and also my warrior spirit._ Vegeta lied down and mentioned. "A little fun, that is what I most desire in these moments." He burrowed his face on the sofa mattresses. In this, his eyes began to close imagining the model's face. "To think The Beautiful Yuna, my sex slave. There's no woman I can't get. But...my son..." He paused a little and went on. "I asked myself several times, how would you react if you knew what happened between that human girl and your father?" The Saiyan threw himself to the floor in a single move. "Maybe you won't give a damn, because you'll never know unless she screams my name when she's with you because you're weak." He growled when he said those last words. "But I don't care, I only want to feel the pleasure to have something of yours between my hands, I feel that lust for taking her once again." He sat and with the help of his left hand he straighten, he went towards the fridge. He found a snack and headed to his bedroom. "I will try to sleep a little, not to get bored during the hard waiting." He took the blankets and entered in the bed. "In a few more hours I will be able to remember the old days when I lived next to Nappa and Radditz, where every so often we went to look for the most valued whores on planet Freezer 87. They did everything I asked them, even accepting willingly to be my puppets, such as this female, in the end they are all the same, to the slightest provocation, they fall prey to desire, although I plan to teach my son's woman all the good things she lost just to be next to a subject that dishonors the name of all Saiyans, with his gestures and pathetic actions, I wonder, who would have rape whom?"

XXX

The early morning and the sun were coming with its first rays showing the dawn was baring once again, being responsible for finishing darkness. The Saiyan's steps progressed rapidly until he met his goal, he opened the door trying to make the lowest noise as possible and entered, surprised to meet the person he was looking for completely awake.

Both of them stared at each other without losing sight of every gesture on their faces. "Get up and go to my room."

Yuna opened her eyes in a sign of surprise. "To your room?" The young girl instantly shook her head. "I can't."

Vegeta looked at her with annoyance. "Are you forgetting the deal? Remember that you agreed not to say no."

"I know, but this goes beyond a simple request, it's Bulma's room, your wife's and I don't think I can do it in her bed."

The Saiyan growled furiously. "I'm not asking you if you want to or if you must, I'm giving you an order and I want you to obey it NOW." He raised his voice on the last word making Yuna cover her ears.

"If you won't obey in the good way, you will in the bad way." The prince approached Yuna so threatening and took hold of her hair. "Are you pretending to be naive or are you?" He asked mocking her. "I want to go to that room to create an enabling environment and enjoy more of the moment."

The girl nervously swallowed saliva and put her right foot on the floor. "Okay, just don't look at me with those eyes." She answered trembling because of his cold gaze.

"Move."

Yuna turned her face to him again for a few seconds and a walked, followed by Vegeta.

"Open the door slave." Vegeta mischievously smirked and reached his hand to Yuna's buttocks, moving his hand to touch her intimate area, making the female jump in the same place and clumsily opened the door, then she said, "Ready."

When they were inside, Yuna felt her nerves running. "Open the closet." The warrior stood in a corner idly. "Don't you hear me?"

The young model shyly opened the closet.

"Take any clothing from there and put it on."

She took some very impudent clothes and observed them disturbed. She pulled off her t-shirt and shorts and threw them to the floor. She started putting on the part that supposedly was to cover her breasts. _It is totally transparent and this red makes me look like a prostitute!_

Vegeta watched with satisfaction as Bulma's favorite garment was being worn by his son's girlfriend. _Nothing more pleasant than a sinful environment, to satisfy the most savage instincts we have. _The Saiyan took Yuna's forearm and pushed her roughly on the bed.

_I love the idea of taking a human totally different to Bulma and best of all, this one knows how to fight, somewhat, she had no idea how much she excited me when she tried to hit me._ Vegeta's index finger began to load a golden energy making Yuna jump and try to run away out of the bed.

"Don't move. I'm not gonna hurt you." Their eyes looked at each others with complicity and the blonde-haired girl settled down on the mattress again. "Put your hands on the head of the bed." He ordered.

Yuna blushed, but smiled to discover his intentions. "Is it fine like this?" She asked while obeying Vegeta's request.

The question was not answered at any time, only a few rings of energy were fired, imprisoned the female's writs.

_Everything is ready._ Vegeta was crawling on the mattress reaching the legs of his companion and opening them completely, making Yuna close her eyes and squeeze her lips, thinking the penetration would come at any time, but she was wrong to only feel that the garment doing as underwear was made to one side and a strange sensation of moisture began to explore her hole. Slowly she opened her eyes to see what it was and was surprised to see how Vegeta was very entertained in her sex.

"Ah... Ah.." The first moans began to train and escape from the girl. Her hands completely imprisoned prevented her to touch the warrior, making only the movement of her fingers and a contraction in her back, making a space between the mattress and her body. Her nipples were starting to get hard, because the excitement he gave her.

Vegeta, for his part, had decided to separate the upper labia to explore every part of the female's sex. His tongue was surrounding her clitoris, circling, and occasionally he gave a strong suction, and then he continued to stimulate the inner labia, marking the trail with his saliva.

The young girl was desperately moving due to the sweet torture, but she could barely graze Vegeta's back with her feet, though he was making a great deal in avoiding her so, he liked to see desperate and quite excited women at the first games that were on the sexual act. For many years, he learned to discover each erogenous zone of the opposite sex, being aware of each experience in an intimate relationship that he achieved a new art, finding his own pleasure in every gesture, movement, moans, and whispers of females whom he fornicated. He had applied his own theories to achieve the title of the best lover, and had he succeeded.

In a stretch Vegeta broke the inside red transparent pants and threw it backwards, retaining only a small piece of cloth. He put the pledge closer until his nose inhaled the female's scent which he was enjoying so much.

The rings of energy were disappearing, the prince had only made them for the sole purpose of starting his game of seduction. "Get up."

Yuna could barely move after that tongue massage, but she got up from the bed and went to Vegeta.

"Kneel and open your mouth, you are going to do something else."

"What? You are not thinking... I will put it in my mouth?" She asked troubled and looking at him with suspicion.

"Do what I say and you will see you're going to enjoy too." The Saiyan grazed his member on Yuna's chin and was gradually rising it to her lips which maintained very tight.

_Damn it, I will have to take action._ His hand went to the girl's face and his fingers opened her mouth. "Don't make me lose my patience, woman." He introduced just the tip of his member. "I will not be bound to do something unpleasant to you."

She looked at him in the eye and moved her tongue around the head of the male organ.

"Well? Do you see it doesn't hurt?" Vegeta took her hair very slowly to enter his sex inside her mouth. "Come on, begin to suction it."

Yuna timidly took the member and put it inside her mouth with disgust. She couldn't believe she was doing this with him... Vegeta! Trunks's father! This was so _wrong_ on so many levels!

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying pretend he was Trunks, and closed her mouth and began to move back ahead with Vegeta's help, grazing her lips and trapping the source of pleasure. Vegeta began to moan slowly and pushed his hips rhythmically to increase the desire that they both maintained for each other.

The Saiyan felt that he was about to ejaculate, so he took out his erect member and expelled his seed out of her mouth. The warm liquid fell on Yuna's cheeks and also in her breasts. "Did you see that it is not unpleasant?" Vegeta put a bit of semen on his little finger.

The girl, barely opened her mouth and let the prince introduce his finger, she closed her eyes and her face furrowed to prove that bitter taste, but fortunately it was not too much and she devoted to stimulate Vegeta's finger in her mouth.

A small red light in her wireless phone indicated that it had entered a new call, the ringer did not stop ringing and was heard throughout the house, barely ceased for a few moments to re-ring again but neither was answered by someone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Aaahhh.. Aahh... Vegeta... stop... my... phone..." Yuna said between moans and wheezing, while Vegeta, above her, did not seem to give respite to his strong and deep thrusts, which had managed drive her on several occasions of orgasms. The man did not hear her, or simply evaded doing so and continued without any intention to stop what he was doing, and she, already feeling uncomfortable with the insistent sound, again repeated. "Please... it may be important..." She said, while she put her hands on the prince's chest and urged him to stop. Annoyed by the interruption, Vegeta growled in disapproval, and with only a gesture, he left from inside her and broke away, lying face up alongside and letting the girl completely free. Immediately, she got up and went to answer her cell phone quickly.

"Hello?" She answered with her breathing still somewhat agitated.

"Yuna? Goodness... I was beginning to worry..." She heard Trunks saying on the other side of the line. Her heart gave a turnaround when she heard the voice of her boyfriend, and was almost paralyzed for a few seconds, trying to find an excuse for not having answered the phone before.

"Err..Hello Trunks... You see... I just got back from shopping... and... you hardly gave me the time to answer..." She replied with a broken tone of voice.

"I supposed you'd be out..." Answered Trunks much calmer. "And Vegeta? Didn't you go see him today?" He asked later.

At that time, Yuna turned around and posed her view on the prince, who remained still lying in bed with his arms crossed below his neck. She wanted to see his reaction when she made an excuse for him.

"Well... I saw him early this morning." She said, watching just at that time as the prince looked back at her.

"Alright..." Trunks answered after releasing a resounding sigh. "Well... and what about everything out there? How's being his slave for a week going? Is he giving you a hard time?"

"Oh, you know it! He's such a jerk but I'll live..." Yuna replied smiling. "And you? How's... How's your mother?" She asked then, somewhat embarrassed for not having asked much earlier.

"She's doing great. She's practically got America eating out of the palm of her hand. She's at a meeting with the company as we speak while I'm out shopping with Bra." Trunks answered without suspecting anything weird.

"Really? I'm so glad." Yuna exclaimed when she heard the news.

During a few more minutes, the two maintained their telephone conversation, in which Trunks told Yuna the details of his mother's success and how much he missed her. At the end of the communication, the young model put the headset on the base, and completely sorry, went back to bed and sat on the edge giving her back to the prince, who watched in silence, wondering what would happen next.

At that very moment, Yuna collapsed and began to cry desperately while hiding her face between her two hands. _My God! What have I done?_ She thought. _How is it possible that I am doing this to Trunks and Bulma? He trusted me, she offered me her help and this is how I thank them.._ She told herself, while her lips were leaving relentlessly deep sobbing and cries that almost left her without breathing. _I'm nothing but a whore... a tramp that only deserves contempt..._ She added, internally reproaching herself, broken for the regret and despair.

That demonstration of weakness, began to disturb the proud prince, who, with no apparent signs of the slightest concern, began to say:

"I see that you are not that bad at lying, woman..." He replied with his customary sarcasm.

Yuna stopped crying when she heard what he said. Could it be that this man had no heart? How could he be so cruel? She held her head up high and turned to face him completely furious.

"Maybe you would have preferred me to tell him the truth..." She began to say. "Tell me, Vegeta... Would you have liked it if I had told Trunk and Bulma what we were doing behind their backs?" She asked, angry, and with the same sarcasm he had used.

Vegeta half-smirked and turned towards her while calmly responded:

"Nobody had prevented you to do so..."

Yuna, to say the least, was surprised to hear him say that. Bulma had told her a thousand times that Vegeta was no longer that ruthless murdering warrior who landed on Earth years ago and that she and Trunks had achieved the so yearned change in his personality and attitude. However, these last words, seemed to indicate to her that neither her boyfriend, her friend Bra, nor their mother cared him a bit. Or was it... maybe he was pretending... Suddenly, she felt curious about him telling her personally, and determined, she asked:

"You mean you don't mind?"

The prince looked at her frowning. In no way he was going to explain himself to this girl about his relationship with Bulma.

"If I mind or not, is my problem." He coldly answered. "You are the one making a drama of all this, woman. I will never be able to understand your pathetic human attitude. What's done is done, and however much you cry and regret, you won't make it disappear." He added later, while straightening in the bed and supporting his back in the head of the bed. The truth is that this conversation was starting to get him nervous.

Yuna was silent for a few seconds trying to absorb the last words of the one who had become her lover. On the one hand, he was right... nothing was going to turn back time and return the moment she and Trunks were caught in the act and she agreed to be his slave for a week. But even so... there was still a way to redeem herself and find some peace in her sore heart...

"But... I can ease my conscience if... I tell them and then I apologize regretting..." She said with a faltering voice and with tears threatening to come out again from her teal eyes.

Vegeta looked at her with disdain while folding his arms and replied:

"I don't think you will get anything useful doing that stupidity, woman."

At that time, the young model thought that Vegeta was trying to avoid what happened between them. But what infuriated her more was that attitude, so cold and impassive that he was showing, while she was feeling miserable and ruin with something they both had done, something that involved them both, and it was unfair that she was the only one who suffered pain and anguish of guilt.

"Do you know what I think?" She said, in an attempt to attack and stir the black and dark conscience of the Saiyan she had in front of her. "I think you are most interested for none of this to be known, because if Bulma learns what you've done, she would probably kick you out of here." She replied with disdain. "You will be alone again and Trunks would never forgive you. In addition, you will lose all the privileges that were granted to you living in this house, and I'm sure you're not willing for that to happen... isn't it true, Vegeta?" She added, completely convinced that this time he would have no choice but to admit that his family mattered to him.

The prince, who had been limited to just listen to her without moving a muscle, waited for her to finish talking to get out of bed and head towards the drawer in a silence. He looked for a second at the wireless phone, and grabbed it with one of his hands. He turned around and walked towards the girl's position, who was looking started at him without understanding what he intended to do. Just when he stopped in front of her, he reached his hand with the device in it and, quite furiously, he said:

"Do you want to tell them? Okay... go ahead, call them and tell them everything!" He exclaimed raising his voice while offering the phone with insistence. "By the way... don't forget to tell your family too, even I can go myself to find them and bring them here so that you can "relieve your conscience" as soon as possible... You wouldn't want them to learn it by others' mouths, right?" He replied with irony, aware that his words will seriously harm the girl. This was the price she would have to pay for having dared to challenge him previously with her words. What did this insignificant and stupid human woman mean? Despite what she believed, he felt no remorse, all he wanted was to have a little fun with his son's female and manipulate her to transform her into his sex slave. Nothing was more important for him. Moreover, he was not interested in Bulma to be aware of what had happened between him and her, because he knew she would never forgive him, and that would mean losing her forever, losing the only person throughout his life who was worried and interested in him, the only being that had given him everything without asking nothing in return. But in any way he would never openly recognize it to anyone... much less to this intrusive female who was in front of him. His pride would never let him do so, and before doing so, he would be able to let everything come out to light. "Come on! What are you waiting for? Call them right fucking now!" He shouted enraged while grabbing her left wrist in an attempt to force her to take the phone.

"Get off me! Leave me alone!" Yuna replied between sobs trying with all her power to unleash her arm.

"Do you want me to get off you? Wasn't this what you wanted? Now I am ordering you to do so! Have you forgotten you must obey?" The prince continued to insist, now more furious than before. When he saw her resistance, he pressed his hand even more to the girl's arm, whom released a faint cry of pain. "Dial the fucking number and tell him how much you've enjoyed fucking as a whore with me! Tell him one to one the number of times you've cum due to my abilities! Do it!" He exclaimed shouting.

"Noooo!" She shouted struggling with him. Instantly, the prince was laid on top of her pushing her, and forced her to lie on the bed again. "Don't touch me, you damn bastard!" She said absolutely furious, while with her free hand, she gave a punch to the prince's face while saying, "I hate you, I hate you!"

Vegeta released a laugh, and threw the phone to the floor with force, which broke into a thousand pieces without caring one bit. Now he preferred to focus on the particular battle that had just opened by the device, and that suddenly, it became a nuisance of which he had the need to get rid of, so he could use his two hands to tame the small beast just below him.

"You don't know how much it arouses me, that wild side you have, woman..." He said half-smirking, just after immobilizing the girl's body. He had succeeded in grabbing her two arms with one hand, and he drove them backwards. With the other hand, he grabbed Yuna's face and forced it to face his. Both stare at each other for a few seconds, until the prince decided to take the next step.

"Don't... Don't... come any closer..." Delivered the girl between wheezing when she observed the distance between their two faces began to decline. The prince's lips were posed over hers, and at first, she began to resist trying to withdraw her face and trying to drop her wrists, but as she felt the kiss deepen, she could not avoid to kiss him back even with more passion. Why? What was in this man that made him so irresistible? He was the most heinous and unpleasant being she had known throughout her life, however, each time her skin touched his, she fell completely rendered to his feet, making her forget everything else and forcing her to focus solely on receiving all the pleasure he so masterfully offered.

Their languages intertwined furiously, almost as if they were fighting each other, thereby turning back the flame of desire uncontrollable that, minutes earlier, had been interrupted.

A few seconds after that, the prince let go of Yuna's hands, and with a single movement, he spun dragging her with him to reverse their position. It was now she who was on top of him, and while their mouths went on together with such desire, he was devoted to run his hands on the smooth and delicate feminine skin, squeezing her breasts and clinging to her buttocks, with the intention of making his excited member touch the wet and burning of girl's sex.

Without thinking, Yuna straightened her body slightly, and after grabbing with one of her hands the prince's penis, she headed it towards her entry and introduced it slowly. Vegeta helped her doing a slight movement of his hips, finally getting his member to penetrate her to the bottom. She moaned desperately when she felt it in her interior again. That feeling of being completely invaded by him, drove her crazy and from her mind, she automatically deleted all those thoughts that had made her feel guilty earlier.

The prince urged her to begin moving, and she began to go up and down slowly, getting to get one or two moans from the Saiyan's lips, who led his hands toward the voluminous girl's breasts, which moved to the pace she was having.

"Faster... woman... move more..." Vegeta delivered panting, while clinging his hands to the female's hips, to move Yuna's body slightly up and down, and marking the rhythm and speed that she should follow. Immediately, she obeyed his wishes, and as she was an exotic dancer, she began to ride literally on top of him.

She moaned and moaned between sighs and her troubled breathing. She had always considered herself a decent girl but now, that decency had just disappeared at the time she relented and succumbed to the charms and seductions that the Saiyan monument she had now prostrate beneath her, and completely to his mercy.

"Oh... yeah... You learn fast, woman..." The prince said in ecstasy before the wonderful spectacle that was offered for his eyes. The woman's body moved to an almost frenetic wave, her breasts danced at the same rhythm and her long blonde hair waved from side to side as if she was a goddess. If things continued as well, he would soon reach his orgasm, and in no way he wanted this glorious meeting ending so soon, because he had in mind to try something new... something that even he himself had never put into practice.

He waited for the girl to reach her ecstasy, and when she collapsed exhausted over his muscular chest, he whispered in her ear:

"This is not yet complete... Today you are not the only one who is going to experience something new..."

She joined briefly, regulating her breathing, and looked at him surprise while saying:

"What... What... do you mean?" She asked fearfully, knowing that in this man's mind anything considered strange and implausible could go.

The prince smirked, and just after that, he rolled around and dragged the young girl to be again on top of her. He stared at her briefly, and then straightened kneeling in front of her.

Yuna's heart started beating quickly as she watched the sudden change in his shape and the expression of his face and how a bright and golden aura began to surround all the parts of his imposing body. His eyes were turning a bluish color while his black hair changed to blond radically in just a few seconds.

"You don't... think that we will do it like this..." Yuna said completely scared.

"And why not?" Vegeta asked with an ironic smirk.

"Because I... We... never..." She began referring to her and Trunks.

"I know..." Interrupted the prince. "I assumed my moron of a son never imagined it possible..." He added. "Don't worry... you don't have to be scared."

It was difficult for Yuna to assimilate the idea of having sex with him in this state. She knew perfectly well that this transformation not only increased the strength and power of a Saiyan, but also, their nature became much more aggressive and wild than it normally used to be. It was possible with Trunks she had nothing to fear, because her boyfriend was as gentle as a lamb when he did not fight, but... Vegeta? This man was sharp, fierce and indomitable even when he slept! How the hell would she not worry?

"And why do you want to experience it with me?" She asked reminding him that he had previously commented that it would also be his first time. "You didn't do it with Bulma of fear of harming her and yet you don't mind what could happen to me, isn't it?" She exclaimed with total distrust.

"Don't be stupid, woman." Vegeta growled upset by her comment. "She is much weaker and older than you now. You have enough energy to endure it." He explained, his argument finally convinced her. Despite that, he decided that it would be best to begin to persuade her the way he knew she could not resist, and without further delay, he approached his hand and began stroking her face gently.

"But..." The girl protested slightly, as a last attempt before falling to his contact.

The prince did not let her go on and caught her mouth in a fleeting and sweet kiss that made her shiver.

"Sshhh..." The man whispered in her ear. "Don't be afraid... I have perfectly controlled my state of super Saiyan. I assure you that you will enjoy as never... You'll see..." He added just before returning to her lips and fusing them with his in a fiery and passionate kiss that threatened to leave her without breathing.

Yuna could not longer stop him, indeed, she herself began to desire it almost with the same intensity as him. At the moment, lust and perversion was the only thing circulating in her mind. Since little or nothing was left of that modest and shameful girl she was before learning the arts of seduction and domination of the proud Saiyan prince, and she no longer had any reason to let herself go and enjoy the wonderful carnal pleasures.

As soon as he entered into her, the golden aura focused on their two bodies and eventually surrounded them both as if they were only one, and Yuna could not believe it when she observed their hands and the rest of their skin shining with so much light and energy. Suddenly, she heard a kind of savage growl coming from Vegeta's lips, and instantly, his strong and deep movements began to turn into bestial and harsh onslaught that made her shout with pleasure and even pain.

Still, she did not want him to stop, she was willing to anything. Her mind no longer respond to reason, and gradually, the pain became pleasure, in a constant frenzy to which she would not relinquish at this time. Instantly, she felt the urgent need to crawl and to let out her deepest instincts, she began shouting obscene words and phrases of which she herself was surprised to hear so easily escaping from her lips.

The prince, encouraged by the cries and those dirty demands she commanded, thought for a moment he was losing control, and without helping it, he spiked his teeth in the female's neck, just at the point of union with her shoulder.

The woman screamed in response to her pain, while the blood was flowing through the wound. Again, the pain began to mix with pleasure at the time she felt the Saiyan's wet tongue lick and suck the place where, moments earlier, her skin had been injured.

Seconds later, Vegeta went out of her, and with a single movement, grabbed her body and turned her around, upside-down in bed. He clang his powerful hands at the feminine hips and rose them upwards, to put on her on her knees back to him, and with her hands resting on the mattress.

Yuna began to groan again at the moment she felt the harsh and portent male member adjust again in her interior. Immediately, he resumed his brutal and ferocious movements, resulting in further deepening penetrations, due to the position. Neither of them wanted to stop, that meeting was proving to be the most pleasant and lusty one they ever had before, even for Vegeta, who focused all his efforts in order not to lose control completely of his state, while his own moans, united to her cries and moans, were confused between the sound of his pelvis hitting again and again with the girl's buttocks in each thrust.

Yuna's powerful and vibrant orgasm arrived with such force, that her arms were no longer able to withstand more, and running out of force, she collapsed half of her body on the mattress, while the rest still remained high due to Vegeta's hands attached to her hips and to the continuous in and out with which he was punishing her.

Suddenly, she heard him growling again, she could feel his breath shaken, and then she noticed how his sweaty body inclined towards her own, her back contacting with the male's chest.

One of the prince's hands, moved up to her left breast and began squeezing it lustily, while the other was still clinging to her hips. She could nearly savor the Saiyan's breath on her neck, caused by the increasingly rapid wheezing of the man, who had just increase the pace of his movements in anticipation of receiving his fledgling ecstasy, his culmination.

She noticed him leaving from her seconds later, and while she listened to him moaning with pleasure, she felt slightly moisten of the termination of her back with a hot and thick fluid that immediately attributed as his sperm, his semen, his male seed.

Instantly, the man let himself dropped on her while trying to retrieve the missing air into his lungs. Suddenly, his super Saiyan condition disappeared and returned back to normal. She removed a little from below him, and immediately, he turned to get off her, while literally collapsed face up on the mattress completely exhausted and without strength.

Without thinking, Yuna nestled at his side, her head resting on his chest, she surrounded him with one of her arms and hugged him.

During a few minutes, neither of them said any word nor made any attempt to modify the position they had taken.

"Vegeta..." The girl began to say.

She noted how Vegeta opened his eyes and gazed directly toward her. "I don't know if I told you before, but Trunks told me that he and Bulma, would back in a couple of days."

The prince stayed still for a few minutes reflecting on the last sentence pronounced by the young Glamor model. "So we still have two more days ahead..." He said smirking with lust. _When all this is finished, I'm sure my son's woman will forget any recollection of her "nights" with that moron._ He said to himself. He thought excited at the idea that that was possible. _Anyway... I will never know, but nevertheless, I'm completely satisfied... Not only I have enjoyed it but I know she has as well. Definitely, my plan has been a success..._ He concluded, just before outlining a slight smile on his face and falling deeply asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

After several hours, Vegeta woke up, he had slept a lot since fucking with that fiery woman. He stretched his arms and legs, while trying with difficulty to sit up. He felt very relaxed, so much it seemed a surreal experience now a few days ago, even though he struggled to dispel that so humiliating scene and keep his mind blank, he could not forget his problems, nor reach the desired internal peace. His thirst for revenge and hatred made his heart ache and had severe stomach pains, due to concern about his lost title of bloodthirsty Saiyan and of course, but not least.. the recognition before to everyone else that the prince Vegeta was the most powerful warrior the universe has ever known. He was sure nobody in this world could understand it, they would never comprehend what it meant to be a Saiyan... because not even that 'fellow' of his would match that honor and pride he possessed.

He frowned and looked everywhere for the presence of the woman, his stomach was cracking as a sign that perhaps he had skipped lunch. He looked toward the window and saw that it was getting dark. He crankily growled while realizing that the miserable woman did not even call him to eat, what the hell did that human had on her head? He thought privately. _Does she believe she is just going to get sex from me without me receiving something in return?_ He quickly got up to look for Yuna, he was going to reclaim her inefficiency and would tell her a few hurtful words, that was the price she would have to pay before such incompetence.

"Woman, woman. Where the hell are you?" The hoarse voice from Vegeta echoed in the Capsule Corporation. The kitchen was empty and there was no trace of her, only lunch that was protected in plastic containers. The prince looked at his meal and was reassured, the most important thing for him was that, then he would put her in her place, his clumsy slave.

XXX

Yuna heard movement in the kitchen and she had decided to ignore the cries of the egocentric man. She managed to get refuge in a place that apparently was the attic of the house, where the family's relics and things that were not frequently used were saved.

She was touring the place, watching every detail from there, she saw many diplomas and trophies covered with some white sheets and full of dust that now, over the years, looked gray. _There are many things here inside and apparently they don't give importance to the surveys that have been given to them._ The blonde-haired girl looked the place with hope, thinking that someday she would like to receive awards in the not too distant future, and of course, she already knew she would, also that she would not stop talking about them for years and hang them on the walls of her home, in a special place where it would be appreciated by everyone.

"What's happening?" The light began flickering and weakening. "Is it going to burn out?" She asked herself somewhat fearful.

Yuna advanced with a bit of a hurry to get out and when she least expected it, the bulb stopped emanating light. "It can't be." The young model spoke resigned. "And I wanted to... hide here so I don't have to have sex with him again, simply because I can't help it when that man come close to me." She leaned forward and touched around as if she was blind, with the aim of finding a box to sit on while waiting for him to go away at least from the kitchen.

"It'd be better if I stayed here, I don't think there are insects, the place is dusty but there are no cobwebs." Yuna hugged herself with her arms and thought about her future, trying to distract herself with something else and forget the irresponsible Saiyan, Vegeta, looking for her again for sexual purposes.

XXX

Vegeta had finished lunch and was standing just below the attic. _How stupid is this human woman, she __believes that hiding herself there that I'm not going to find her. _The prince wickedly smiled and decided to turn to withdraw, but something made him stop. "The attic is the only place where we have not fucked, though something better will be Bulma's lab." The Saiyan could not help laughing with caution and close his eyes to focus on a new attack of seduction and imagine the atmosphere of that place. Vegeta, with a jump managed to pull down the steps and headed to climb them, but not in the human way, but the Saiyan's.

XXX

The teal-eyed girl shuddered to feel that someone had invaded her privacy for quite logical purposes. Very slowly and with her agility, she traveled crawling in the middle of the boxes, her vision had been accustomed to the darkness and had a little more advantage than Vegeta.

XXX

The Saiyan, ceased to levitate and put his feet on the floor, he quickly walked toward the opposite place where Yuna was. _How foolish she is..._ He moved looking from side to side as if he was searching for hear with zeal. _It will be better to start playing her game._ He put aside some things and moved his head in a disapproval sense, trying to make her believe he was not finding her.

Moreover, the girl was completely nervous and was moving rapidly away from him. _Damn, now I can't escape! I will not be able to refuse to do it. Perhaps it would be good to face this guy and ignore him completely, at least for a few moments, to make him despair. He-He._ When she was sitting up, she did not see there was a kind of metal tip that protruded from a badly covered trophy. She cried in pain to feel her skin cut and the blood began to sprout from the wound.

XXX

Vegeta's eyebrow rose up and noticed a lump moving. It was true he knew every movement of hers, but she had partially damaged the magic of hiding. He approached her, giving long and quick step ups to the girl, and noticed how she tightened her leg with strength and broadcast some small moans.

"And now what clumsiness did you committed, woman?" Vegeta spoke to her with a harsh and threatening tone, not even batting an eyelash of Yuna's painful crys.

Her eyes looked at him with anger, but their looks did not clashed visibly. "You are." The possible insult Yuna found was cut by a small light that came out of from the bulb, letting both their eyes clashed of looks which neither wanted to be a loser.

"Are you complaining about that stupidity?" He looked down, not because he felt intimidated, but wanted to see with his own eyes, what was the reason that, according to her trial, provoked such outrage.

Yuna watched Vegeta with great insistence to her wound, she covered it, fearing the worst. _I must not provoke his murderer instincts._ He noted her hands covering the cut she had, noting the blood was escaping from the webbing between her fingers.

Very slowly she turned her face towards Vegeta and was startled to note he no longer stood in that place anymore. Very confused she looked around, both right and left and when she was about to give up, and much more relax, she noticed the Saiyan's cold black eyes, observing her this time, with an expression rather peculiar, if she was not mistaken, this look belonged to a subject who was a murderer and had found his victim to achieve his most perverse purposes.

"What...do.. you want?" Yuna's words came out with so much indecisiveness out of her mouth, her heart was beating savagely, her whole body was shaking, and the hairs on her arms and legs began to look like a hedgehog's. "What do you want to do to me?" She asked him for momentum, so she covered her mouth because she feared she would say something he did not want to hear.

Vegeta remained serious and without any clumsy reactions. _She is afraid of me. I can feel it._ He approached Yuna till only a few centimeters separated them and could receive each other's hot breath . "Are you afraid?" He asked with an icy tone, full of evil and security, he was fulfilling all steps of intimidation toward his victim and it was impossible to avoid feeling comfortable in doing so. He loved fear, his little slave's confusion was trying to cover her head with her hands. "You know you can be one more of the many women that-" The prince did not finish his sentence because Yuna left running in a hurry, looking for the exit.

The former mercenary began to laugh strongly. Throughout the room echoed his laughter.

The female tried to push the door of the ladder down so she could escape from that maniac who reportedly wanted to end her life. The blows she gave to the ladder failed, apparently it had been closed so strongly that a human could never open it and that perhaps meant her end. The tears seized with fear ran down the young girl's cheeks. "Don't... Don't come clos-" Without exchanging any words with the female of his son, he covered her mouth to make her stop talking and put her on his shoulder. "Shh..." His hand began to stroke the injured leg, covering it with fresh blood and making him be more excited with the smell she emanated. Very slowly and without loosening the grip of the blonde-haired woman he pushed her hair to the other side and began to lick her right earlobe. "This game of hide and seek was a very stupid idea." Vegeta released Yuna with rudeness, but before she fell to the ground he held her neck and subtlety deposited her on the floor. "Did you just want to provoke an atmosphere?" The light began to flicker again letting both people be watchable in a rather compromising position.

"I don't know what you think." Yuna answered relaxed to know what had been Vegeta's intentions from the start, but even so, she was somewhat irritated by such a practical "joke". "I just ... wanted to meet you once more time."

These words seemed irrelevant to Vegeta. "Because you cannot bear the pleasure I make you feel and you fear be dependent on sex."

The blonde-haired woman tightly closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, she felt hatred for her body and mind for being so submissive when it comes to having that Saiyan in front of her, and now with the friction of their bodies, certainly she would fall into perdition, which made her feel alive. Yuna opened her eyes with indecision in order to see which new idea would be going through this guy's mind, but the light betrayed her, once more they had been completely extinguished and she could not visualize anything, and they even had the small moments of a weak lighting.

_Again he's playing with me._ Yuna held her injured leg for a few moments and got up ignoring the pain. _If he wants to play me, first he will have to follow my rules. _Very sure of herself, she walked slowly and sensually enough to the exit, feeling every one of her steps monitored by him. Her hand went to her blonde hair, with the sole purpose of leaving it free to look even more attractive. Once loose, she began to brush it with her fingers to adjust it and also to provoke Vegeta, though she did not see him, she felt he was close, then she began to unbutton the short blouse she donned at those moments. With great agility she managed to get rid of the bra that imprisoned her two erect breasts and threw the shirt to the other side of the attic, without minding where it might fall, by now she would just worry about having fun in the last days which she would let herself go by her lowest and wildest instincts, next to a man who only wanted the same thing as her.

When she finished undressing completely, she moved from her place without haste and approached a few boxes of considerable size to climb on them. The light bulb suddenly gave a little light and let her see Vegeta right in front of her, but unlike Yuna, he was fully dressed and with no sign of arousal.

She half-opened her lips to let out a very weak moan to note that the Saiyan prince was not as stone as he pretended to appear. _His body can't feign insanity._ She smiled triumphantly and tapping that they still had the company of the artificial light he sat up on the boxes and slowly opened her legs so discreetly, so that her companion could achieved to see part of her sex. She was filled with morbidity to notice that Vegeta watched her virgina with eagerness, she could notice and even smell the lust he had in each inhalation, every sense of loss of control was not only hers, she was sure that he was also and that at the moment when she thought less the Saiyan would be there, riding her with unbridled desire and with all his potential of an ardent zeal male. She licked her lips to remember his hot semen on her breasts and other parts of her stylized abdomen, her sex beat increasingly strong, anxious to be penetrated by a single onslaught, without this man thinking that he could be hurting her. _You're almost fallen on my network, I will show you that not only you know how to seduce._ Regardless of the respect she should have with her body according to her moral beliefs, she led her fingers to her clitoris in order to encourage it, exactly the same way as she did the first time she discovered how gratifying that masturbation was. She began to moan with greater intensity and to separate her fingers from time to time to show Vegeta how wet she was.

The Saiyan did not lose his sight, which pleased him most was being a spectator of a female masturbation. "I see.. I see now you have made custom to auto-stimulate yourself." He spoke with a smile full of desire and perversity.

She did not take the Saiyan's words in a bad way, in contrast, they excited her more when he said that, so he would realize the young girl could also be a good lover, she only needed practice with a man who can give a good war in bed. She continued to increase the intensity of her caresses until she felt a hot air near her intimate area, discovering that it was Vegeta, smelling the crystal secretion that came out from her body.

"Apparently you need help... woman."

Yuna instead of answering, stopped masturbating and closed her legs right away, lying face up on top of the boxes that were placed uniformly. " I don't know, I don't think I need help. I also have hands to give me pleasure." She confessed moving her head toward the other side and looking at the nothingness, pretending a wasteful indifference towards the prince.

"OH yeah sure, I'm sure your hand exceeds everything that I insert in you." He chuckled and stroked her abdomen, making her unconsciously tonnage her back and sink her belly to feel the warm hands.

"With me you have discovered the pleasure of sex, nobody else than me could melt you with only whispering to your ear." Vegeta came toward her neck and began to breath slowly, making the female close her eyes and became more wet. "You know what you want and don't deny it, because this time I will lick it until it's dry."

The man's dirty words made her unable to control her moans and they came out evidently how excited she was. "And you also have something inside your lips that will not be irrelevant to you." He caressed her lips from top to low and massaged part of her scalp to submit her to a total lack of control, he was not naive, he knew from the first moment what Yuna wanted from him and also imagined that this time she wanted to take the reins of the fornication but would she have that honor? If only she could make him lose complete control, as few females in his life had done so, he would let himself be dominated by pure game.

Yuna, unable to resist anymore, opened her legs but he closed them completely surprising the small girl. "Don't be so brazen and open your legs when I order you slave." Vegeta's lust looked at its limits and that increased the fire of both. He grabbed her hips and lifted her as if she was a baby. Without releasing her, he levitated up the roof of the attic. "What... What are we doing.. up here?" Yuna's question had been filled with fear and pleasure, the fear of being discovered, or to the danger drove her crazy, she often imagined to be discovered by Bulma in full sex sessions.

"We will do it from here and I don't want contradictions." Were the mere words of the now leader of the situation. "Get ready because I want you upside down giving me the best oral sex that you can do." Before any objection Yuna was already head down and her smooth hair fell because of the gravity downwards. By instinct and momentum she sustained herself from Vegeta's legs and began moving a bit nervous and desperate, that position was very dangerous. "Vegeta I don't think this-" A small cry escaped from her lips to feel the noisy sucking of her pink clitoris prisoner of the lips of that male monument. The slender hands ceased to affirm themselves to the muscular legs of the warrior and fell disservice to the emptiness. "Ahhhh... Ahhhh... Ahhhh." Yuna could only moan at his exploration of her privacy and Vegeta moved his male organ from top to low, giving a provocative invitation and of course to receive a refund of pleasure.

Very slowly she grabbed the hard and erect member and driving it, without haste to her thin lips, gradually she began to lick the head of the manliness, causing tingling to Vegeta. Without further delay, she introduced his penis in her mouth, trapping it entirety and without grazing her teeth to achieve the externalization of loss of control of that so proud macho. Her suck ups got faster and constant and gave him oral sex in a quite particular way because she was not only frolicking with his member, but also with his testicles.

Her head started to hurt, but she endured to continue to stimulate her fugitive mate. By the time it was becoming annoying and uncomfortable being head upside down, without saying anything to Vegeta, he pulled her slowly in a kind of vertical way, so to observe each other directly in the eye and see how pleased they both were.

"You've done a regular job but it can improve when-" Vegeta's lips made contact with Yuna's in an unexpected way for the Saiyan prince. The kiss the blond-haired beauty was giving him made his insides an internal struggle that gave birth to only one question around in his head, was he the dominant or dominated by a trainee? He disregard that absurd thought and let himself go.

At the end of the savage kiss where both tried to control the situation of power, neither gave in and Vegeta, prisoner of lack of control, with a slight and fairly fast movement opened Yuna's legs and entered her without enlisting to receive the sexual organ.

When he was inside her, the moans became stronger, according rhythmic movements increased speed, without mentioning that both gave their best to drive their respective partners crazy and reach the highly anticipated orgasm.

Vegeta's sweat and troubled breathing made him decide to do something different in the monotonous routine where they only fornicated. He immobilized her from her hands and all of the sudden, where speed played a key role in the sexual act, he pressed her against the wall letting only their hips and her hands sustain her weight, then the bulb stopped working and they were in gloom, only were heard the moans of those two and one shadow with accelerated movements.

Yuna's cries were stronger, the onslaughts were made countless until the male decided to become Super Saiyan, so he could see the aroused face of the girl. By the time he accumulated energy, he sought to be as cautious as possible, so as not to hurt the female, not because he cared, but only because he would not be interested in enjoying her for a few minutes and then having to give explanations of the loss of a miserable life before Bulma and Trunks.

The golden hair began to appear above the black one, the eyebrows changed their color and the jet black eyes turned green. The golden aura appeared within seconds, giving the lighting they had lost when the cycle of the bulb had come to an end. Yuna held on from the Saiyan's shoulders and moved her hips with more emphasis, not only Vegeta lost caused when becoming Super Saiyan, she also because both became more savage and sustained at the time of coitus.

For that instant, where the pleasure exceeded the conscience of those two the lovers reached a mutual orgasm, a release that was not possible to avoid by Vegeta, because the arousal that had risen completely to his head and he had not measured the consequences. He felt his ejaculation come, but something stronger than him managed to avoid it, he came inside the female body. The pre-ejaculate liquid began to escape, then semen had been poured inside her creating a pleasant sensation in Yuna to feel the warm fluid in her body.

At the end of sexual activity, the two naked perspired bodies declined slowly to reach the place where they began their insinuations to each other twenty five minutes before. Yuna helped herself with some boxes to get up, she felt exhausted and nearly out of air, but that feeling of loss of control fascinated her so much she was ready to offer Vegeta one second encounter.

The prince was still transformed, illuminating with his golden, the attic, his green eyes looked toward another side, thing that surprised Yuna. "What are you looking at?" The girl dared to ask lying naked in the middle of boxes. "It seems as if something is worrying you." She said once again when she saw he had ignored her first question.

Vegeta slowly turned his head toward his son's woman and with a look full of mockery he answered. "If you want to leave this house unharmed it will be better for you to start getting dressed and removing your perspiration."

The blonde-haired woman spoke to him so indifferently. "Now you are threatening to kill me?" She looked at the roof trying to avoid a smile.

The prince folded his arms and dropped his aura. "Bulma is getting closer and she will arrive in a few minutes."

"You are... You're lying!" The young woman stood up immediately and attempted to get the truth out of him in any way. "She said she would return in a few weeks and still-"

"And it still not the time, but I can feel her kai and the brats very near... too close to my taste." He answered tuning around. "If you want to believe me or not, it's your problem, you should be grateful for the simple fact that I have warned you, otherwise... you will have real grounds to be crying." Without saying another word he went to the exit, but the model made asked a new question.

"If you feel their kai, why didn't you warn me before starting this?"

Vegeta did not even looked at her, he simply threw the ladder downwards. "Because if I would have told you.. Where would have the adrenaline of danger and of being discovered be?" Without saying another word he dropped this time with the help of the ladder as quiet as if nothing affected him.

"Damn bastard." Yuna muttered under her breath and ran hastily to the ladder, dropping with great haste and bypassing some steps to get faster. _Damn Vegeta, I hate you._ She grabbed the handle and collected the ladder in order to save it and that the place had no evidence whatsoever.

With concern she looked at her surroundings, quietly moving in the mansion, trying to be as cautious as possible. _Hopefully they have not arrived yet. _Seeing that the place was completely cleared she left running towards her room and locked herself in there. _At last I'm safe._ A sigh came out of her mouth and she closed the lock to not receive any surprise or unexpected visit, and immediately she introduced herself in her private bathroom, getting a cold water shower on her body to clean the sweat and also to not give any signals of the treason committed.

The water began to fall and move quickly through the grid, the young girl soaped her body and with her free hand she washed her long hair with shampoo and conditioner. _I hope the miserable Saiyan doesn't __try to betray me. That would be very low, but I don't dismiss that possibility, he's so evil and without feelings that it would not affect him in the slightest that Bulma kicks me out of her house._ She frowned and was ready to turn the faucet on again.

XXX

In a few minutes, the yellow aircraft landed in the gardens of the Capsule Corporation, three Briefs family members were inside the last model. "Finally we're home." Bra turned to her mother with a relieved face. "I wounder if dad made it through without you."

"Don't worry." Trunks said. "He's survived through worse. I'm just glad to be home."

The blue-haired woman only smiled with the things her children said, it made her happy to know her family would be gathered again.

The doors were opened to let out the three individuals who, without wasting time, came into their home. Being in that huge house, Bulma could not help to look at each portrait they had in the great hall, without thinking it twice she took one of Trunks and another picture of when she was 7 months pregnant with Bra. Her eyes were filled with emotion to remember those very emotional moments. In all of the portraits were her friends, Trunks and Bra, and her parents, only one person was missing and that was Vegeta. She left the portraits at the corner table and turned to see her kids, but big was her surprise to note that she was alone in that room.

"Wow, they didn't even tell me." Bulma set about going upstairs to see what they were doing. Many questions cornered the blue-haired woman, unknowns such as what happened in her absence? How did Vegeta treated Yuna? Many questions and few answers, until a bright idea appeared in her head, what if she looked at the video camera that was installed throughout the house? Without thinking it twice she went quickly towards the control room in order to find what happened in her absence.

XXX

Behind a large window Yuna dressed in her usual clothes, she could not help to look out and see through the glass at tremendous shocks. _He is training... again._ Yuna touched her cheek and watched with some remorse the happiness of her boyfriend's mother. The blonde-haired woman turned on her heels and opened the door. "I should never have come here, but... at least thing will go back to normal." Yuna tried to smile. "And hopefully Vegeta and Bulma's marriage will work out. I still can't believe he thought I fell innocently in his arms only by desire... If he knew that I knew from our second sexual encounter, his dark intentions." She lifted an eyebrow and saved her under-ware. "I used him for the same purpose." She packed the last of her clothes and closed the bag with disgust. "I will never be able to walk through this house without being reminded of my misdeeds. It will haunt me till the day I die, but I shall take this secret to the grave."

Her teal eyes darkened to remind herself, although she attempted to convince herself she still hated him, she kept some affection for him, she was still thinking about him, from his mistakes to his good deeds.

"If, at least, you don't have the worst of your faults within yourself, all of us would be happier, but your selfishness exceeds all limits."

The blonde-haired woman's room door opened suddenly causing a shock in her. "BULMA!" She could not help to be afraid to see the fairly serious presence of the blue-haired woman. "Bulma..."

"I know it all Yuna." Trunks's mother answered without addressing the young model. "I've noticed all that had happened in my absence, I saw the evidence before my eyes of what happened with him and you don't-"

Yuna took her two hands to stifle a cry that was struggling to retain as well as her nervousness that made her sweat even in her feet. "I just didn't want to tell you that..."

"You didn't want to tell me? Why Yuna? I'd have saved a sore while I was away. You don't know what it is to be suffering from something that."

"Just don't hate me." The weak words from the young woman sounded like a request.

"I don't hate you... How do you believe that? Except that I was shocked with such behavior that-"

"I know, I'll leave here. You don't need to say more..."

Bulma heard a strong thunder that seemed to break the earth and overshadowed by moments the room because the light was failing by the storm. "Don't get dramatic Yuna, the fact that you have not told me Vegeta recovered left me somewhat baffled. You could have told me before so I didn't suffer more than intended. You don't know how it hurt." Bulma's face eased the wrinkling from her forehead and looked slowly to her companion. "Do you know why Vegeta decided to stay?" Bulma threw that question without any indirect. She just wanted to know how she had achieved it. Though she tried to put an answer to her question, a part of the puzzle was still incomplete, something did not fit. She had tried everything with this Saiyan and nothing worked. Only something about Yamcha and her would achieve to restore his- _It can't be..._ Bulma opened her eyes wildly and it was difficult to even swallow her own saliva. _What stupidities I am thinking? Vegeta would never have something with Yuna and vice-versa._ The blue-haired woman moved her head trying to discard the very idea. _Although... Why was Yuna so nervous when I came in?_ Her suspicions became endless, suddenly everything started to match: the security camera totally off as if someone, or something, manipulated it to not leave any evidence, also the broken phone a few steps from her bed, and that only that at the moment._ I must rest, not enough sleep is affecting me and it looks like too much coffee too._ Even then she decided to use a method fairly frequent. _Let's see if her eyes can reveal something._ "Yuna." She said. "You have not answered my question. Do you know or don't you?" She changed the tone of voice to one more dry. "Did you see something different in his behavior or something like that."

"Gulp." The blonde-haired woman swallowed saliva nervously and saw that Bulma was looking at her with suspicion, still she did not stop to look at her in the eye, that would give more suspicions to whatever she was imagining. "I don't know Bulma." She answered while looking at her, focusing on her sky blue eyes. "Vegeta and I avoided any close encounter, his bad temper was always shining on his every word. I only checked in and watched out for Vegeta, as I promised you. I don't know the reason for his return, perhaps it was that he realized he got nothing for holding a grudge."

Bulma saw that the Blondie faced her at all times ended her absurd thoughts. "Well... Excuse me for entering like this in your room, it's just that I had been very nervous with all the problems I have had to face." The Capsule Corporation heir smiled. "Thank you for everything you did for me, I'll be eternally grateful." Bulma hugged her son's girlfriend with tenderness. "Thanks. Thank you very much Yuna." _The answer to my question is simple, Vegeta missed all these days and decided to change his attitude for me and for our kids._


	11. Chapter 11

After Trunks dropped Yuna off from CC that day, she stormed upstairs into her room. She sat on her bed reminiscing about what had been happening between her and Vegeta for the past month. She felt horrible; she was a thief, a whore, and a liar. The lowest of the low.

She got up with guilt and shame pumping through her being. She headed for the bathroom in her room for a well needed shower, and hopefully to ease her soul. She stripped down and walked in. She hissed at the warm water but quickly adjusted to it. She sighed as she washed her hair, scrubbed her body with soap, and shaved. This was exactly what she needed. To scrub way the ugly.

After about an hour Yuna climbed out and dried her body and hair. Then she wrapped the pink towel around her body and exited her steamy bathroom. The cool air in her room brought goosebumps to her skin. She walked over toward her dresser for some night clothes, but to her annoyance there was none. _Well hell..._

Still in her towel, she walked down the stairs to the laundry room. She opened the dryer and was relieved to find clothes. Throwing the towel in the hamper, she managed pulled some underwear on when she caught an odd smell. Sniffing around she found it was her father's work shirt. It was a nice smell but something that shouldn't be on a man.

Yuna picked the shirt up for better inspection, when she notice lip stick smears around his collar where the smell was coming from. It was bizarre. Her mother didn't wear red lip stick, nor did she wear this kind of perfume. Was... Was her dad...?

"My father and another woman?" Yuna exclaimed, her head spinning. This was too much. Her dad having a secret, midnight romance? How could this be true?

Impossible! None of it was true. It was just some grand misunderstanding that would all be cleared up as soon as she found her father. With all the lunacy that involved her family, it was no wonder a simple misjudgment would arise like this one. Perhaps they really were together, but for innocent reasons. There could be plenty of explanations, ones that didn't involve furtive affairs between a married man and a mere...whore.

Though, honestly, if the situation were true, she could not offer much complaint other than the wedlock issue. If her father chose to divorce her mother, than she could not protest to any relationship between him. It would be hypocritical of her considering the sick, perpetual affair she had with Vegeta.

No, she was thinking too far ahead. All of this was a misunderstanding and there was nothing more to it to that. Her parents would not divorce, and no one would ever speak of it again.

She quickly threw the shirt in the washing machine to keep her mother from finding it, obviously her dad forgot to hide his evidence.

Yuna put on a gray Nike sports bra and slid on matching gray sweat pants. She crept back up stairs toward her parents room. Creaking the door open so she could look inside, she saw he mother deeply asleep under the covers. Yuna looked over her and to her utmost horror, her father was gone.

"That bastard!" Yuna hissed under her breath so as to not disturb her mother and closed the door. Her father obviously waited until her mother was knocked out on her sleeping pills to sneak out. Well not if she has anything to say about it!

Fuming, Yuna went to put her long damp hair in a high ponytail, her matching gray sneakers, and was out the door to hunt down her cheating father.

When Yuna was a child, her father took her to a special place near the beach to play. Just them, warm sands, and rolling waves. He had told her about how lovely it was at night, when you could see the moon glimmering off the slow tides and the stars casting themselves over the water. She loved the sun, so they never returned there at night. Nonetheless, it had a special meaning for her father.

It probably made him feel more fatherly, going to the beach with his family instead of working. He probably wished for a tame life like she did then. Only then her wish was for a tame life away from Vegeta and with Trunks. She wondered if he ever hated Bra, knowing that he was a married man with two children. Did he even love them at all? How did she know that anything was going on?

In any case, that beach was where they had to be. She knew it, her dreams has somehow, in its own strange way, confirmed it. Summer, tranquility, love, a home by the water, it had to do with her father. Maybe it wasn't really her and Trunks in the dream, but merely a metaphor for her father. Still, it wasn't time to jump to conclusions. She had to get there, to the beach, and find out what was going on.

Regardless of which, it could have meant coming face to face with the ugliest infidelity she could imagine happening to her family. Besides, nothing had happened yet, how did she know anything was going on at all?

"Is that him?" Yuna questioned to herself as she stopped for a moment to get out of the car, "What is Mai doing there?"

She neared and all she could make out was some black hair and a brown-headed girl. Who was her father with, what were they doing, and why were they doing it in the first place? The figures grew closer and closer and she started to make out the faces.

Yuna's eyes shot open against the incoming wind and she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Her dad wasn't cheating on her mother with my friend, at least as far as she knew. She couldn't help but feel as if a weight had been lifted from her, even though she didn't have confirmation.

They were looking at her now, they had anticipated her arrival. Mai looked cool and collected, and her father was nervous.

"Dad, what's going on?" Yuna heard herself say, aggressively.

"Yuna, I think it's time you knew." Her heart began to pound and thunder like the waves behind them crashing into the moonlit sand. No, she didn't want to know. She expected this, and she just wished there was nothing to be said. Yuna hated surprises.

"You and Mai?" A moment of silence.

"We're in love."

No, no, no. She would ask him about him and then he would tell her that she was wrong and that it was all just a big mistake. No infidelity, no lies, just the way things were before…

"And what about my mother? Then what? Are you in love enough to hurt someone who likes you so much, and to hurt me? No, this isn't true, this is just some sick joke!"

"It's true, Yuna, I'm so sorry. I didn't tell your mother because I didn't want to hurt her. That's why I didn't tell you."

Yuna felt her stomach turn and her throat tighten. "You kept a secret from me and my mother and you did all this just for Mai?"

Mai didn't say anything and neither did her father. She didn't expect them to say anything. "You wouldn't do that, no," Yuna said, mostly to herself, "This isn't real. I'll just wake up and everything will be normal again. No midnight visits, no trips to beaches, no discoveries that your father's a fraud-"

"Yuna, please go easy on me. This isn't easy on anyone."

"Then why is it happening? Why!"

"Your mother is a wonderful friend, but we don't belong together. Not like man and wife."

"Are you trying to make me a bastard?" Yuna exclaimed, "Oh, wait, I forgot, this isn't about me. I'm just some girl in the background."

"Don't say that Yuna! I love you very much, and I love your mother. But I also love Mai-"

"No! No! This drama just doesn't happen in the middle of the night on some stupid romantic beach! That's fiction! Not my dad and my best friend."

More silence.

"Why did you bring her here, Dad? This was supposed to be our place! Oh what does it matter!" Yuna said in frustration, "The point is, well, you betrayed me too! I'm your daughter, you aren't supposed to just forget about me because of some girl!"

Her words must have had an impact because there was more silence for quite some time. There was the sound of the waves, the unspoken messages in the air, but still it was silent. Things around Yuna grew heavy and she didn't dare accept what she had just heard. She was just some child standing on the beach in her pajamas at 2:00 am and nothing was happening. She was the only person in the world and she loved it. No confusion, no drama, just her and an empty beach.

Honestly, Yuna didn't care anymore. All she cared about was being someone else, somewhere else. She gave an aristocratic scoff. "You speak of morals, but that certainly hasn't stopped you, huh, Mai."

Mai's eyes widened. "Morals? Well how about you, stealing Trunks from me, and just abandoning me? I may be guilty of an affair, but I have good reason no thanks to you!"

Yuna's temper flared, but her dad seemed to notice. "If you had it in your heart to show anything but selfishness, he wouldn't have lost interest in you," Yuna said, "not that it excuses everyone's behavior here. There really aren't any excuses here."

"Any woman would've done it in my place," Mai argued, "Do you know what it's like being second to you at everything, little miss Victoria's secrete?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You took part in ruining my parent's marriage for revenge. Do you really think I care about why you did it?"

"Yuna, don't blame her. This is really my fault for going through with it, but that doesn't change the fact that we love each other."

"I wish it did," Yuna muttered, "I wish anything did. I'm sick of this already and I wish with all of me that none of this happened, but I guess I can't change things. I'm disgusted, and there's no reason for me to stay here and listen to this constant selfishness." Yuna turned around, infuriated. She had been waiting to leave once she found out her father loved Mai.

"Yuna, if you're leaving, you know you can't run away from this."

She glared at him. He took away what happiness she had left. How could he do this to her? Didn't he love his daughter? "Watch me," Yuna retorted.

Immediately, she turned around. Her father shook his head.

"Yuna, don't do this, we aren't finished."

"Yes, we are. You know why? Because this should have never begun in the first place. I shouldn't have come here just to see two adults being very childish."

"Childish?" Mai snapped, "You're the one running away from things!"

"I'm just going some place where things make sense! Not here, nothing is understandable here." Her anger soared, she clenched her fists, and soon it started to build up. The anger, the helplessness, everything crashing inside of her. She had to get away. She had to go somewhere where pain wasn't a daily occurrences, somewhere where she could heal.

Her anger rose to a point where turned tail and took off. She felt them watch her as she took off, rapidly leaving.

Yuna ran back to her car, and no one followed her. They let her go, but they were probably shaking their heads in disgust as she ran off. She ran off in the middle of an argument, it probably seemed cowardly. Things were growing so painful she just didn't care whether or not she was a coward; she just wanted her problems to seem less real.

Yuna looked back to where they were and now, they too were just specs. She would drive farther and farther away until they blended in with the Earth and were no more. Them and all her unresolved issues would blur away, too distant to be seen. No affairs, no deceptions, and no misconceptions. Only in a place so far away that things were almost unrecognizable.

She took off in the middle of the argument, ran off and tried to forget. She noticed the wind, the sky, the problems trailing behind her and the people. She noticed where she was taking herself, and she noticed that she was lonely and cold.

What she didn't notice was that Vegeta was following her.

Even at that point she wouldn't have cared.


	12. Chapter 12

Yuna parked her car by the forest. She remembered that forest, it had narrowly escaped industrialization. Environmental groups had saved it, and despite Japan's conservative politics, the small patch of woods remained. Yuna felt a connection to the forest, right now more than ever. Like the forest, she was caught in trouble that she had no hand in creating, but was near ruin. She decided to enter the woods, away from everyone else but never too far from civilization.

The ground was ruff as she dove inward, pushing against the fierce winds that had risen from her rushed descent. Branches whipped her face and the needles from the trees tried to dig into her skin. When the ground had come smooth, she slowed to a walk.

Yuna looked at the scenery around her and sat down. The forest was certainly not the bland, concrete cityscape she had grown accustomed to. It wasn't all that beautiful, but it was wilderness, which was exactly what she needed. No people, just trees and earth. Just her and no one else.

Yuna thought about her father and how Mai acted as though she won over her father. It was all she could think about; the issue was so present to her. The hands that were at the ground on the dirt balled into fists and tears welled up in her eyes. Damn them for turning their backs on her. Damn her father for making her believe he was a good person and then deceiving her in such a painfully unusual way. It seemed like punishment for being naive and thinking that her father was an exception to the rule that all men are jerks.

Yuna blinked the tears away, trying to be strong. Yuna was 17, and wasn't supposed to cry about problems that weren't her fault. But all of this was just too much. Mai and her father? It wasn't right. Mai she could imagine being unfaithful, but her father? Everything was becoming so unreal; life was fading into a beautiful dream gone wrong. Was this truth supposed to fit into her life like every other fact she has learned to cope with?

More tears came and she cupped her face in her dirty hands and sobbed into them. She couldn't hold back, this was horrible.

Yuna cried more, mostly because she wasn't used to crying. No matter how depressed she was, she didn't let herself be weak and cry. But now, everything had hit so fast and so near to her. Her family and friends had abandoned her. Was she supposed to live with this? How could she?

She thought about what would happen in the future. Her parents divorcing, her father marrying her backstabbing friend, and, ultimately, her life falling to pieces. At least, what was left of it. She was still lost and broken from her past affairs, and then another problem had hit her hard like an unexpected blow to the face.

Yuna was sitting there, in some forest in the middle of the urban sprawl, thinking that she could escape from this. In a way, just being away from the characters that had inspired so much sorrow in her life was good. This, however, could still not take away the pain. She didn't care how long she cried, it still felt like the pain would never go away. Her own father and her best friend had cursed her with more sorrow. Such deception, such betrayal.

She passed a bit of time with tears of anger streaming down her face. The trees above her would rustle as the wind sighed, the cold air stinging her face where the tears had been. She could hear the occasional passing car in the distance, and see some streetlights far off. She stared at the yellow lights, trying to feel as warm as the color. She tried to feel like she had meaning, just like the trees in the forest, the grass in a field, and the lamppost hanging in a coalmine. She tried to feel like she meant something; that if she died someone would care. She tried to ignore the blow to her self-esteem that came from her father completely abandoning her feelings, and all for just one girl.

And just as that thought crossed her mind, Yuna felt something near. It shot across her and she jerked out of her gloomy state.

"Oh great, something else to bother me," Yuna muttered. The jitters she was feeling was Vegeta. When she got to thinking about it, it wasn't that surprising to see that he had followed her. There must have been a logical explanation. But then again, she wasn't as curious as she usually was.

"Vegeta, I should have known. Him and his midnight visits," She muttered, growing bitterer by the second. He obviously had waited to follow her, or else it would seem suspicious. She imagined what would've happened it he followed her right after she left; her father would probably _try_ to stop him thinking he would hurt her. Hell, for all she knew he would. At this point, she couldn't care less.

Yuna saw him approaching her from the skies and her fists tightened in anticipation. He took his sweet time landing, when was he ever in a hurry to see her? When he finally landed before her, she crossed her arms.

"Well, what is it now?"

The pine needles around him scattered, and dust lifted a bit as he landed, but started to settle once he was finished. He looked emotionless until she asked him her question in a menacing tone and his eyes narrowed. He didn't seem to notice that she wasn't surprised at his visit, and it wasn't much of a shocker to her either.

"You know so little of your father."

Yuna was brushing tears away from her face with the back of her hand, but she stopped when he said that. "My father's an asshole. What else do I need to know?"

"That humans will never be satisfied. Physically, that is."

Yuna cringed. "You came here to say that? Why is this important?"

He scoffed, his aristocratic face crumpling like a piece of paper. "It's essential to this entire, disgusting display of cheating on their spouses. Why else would she like him?" he said, scornfully.

"I don't know, that's what makes this so bizarre."

"You're catching on," he said, cynical as ever. Yuna sat down in frustration, her back towards him.

"I don't need this right now."

"Spoiled brat, this is something you must face!"

"Why?"

"I knew all about Bulma's affair with Yamcha. I could smell the worm's scent all over her. It was then and there she became dead to me."

"Did she ever tell you this?"

"The whore reminded me of their wild affairs whenever I was angry at her. It was her way of wining an argument." His face grew colder as he spoke.

"Is that what made you so angry?"

He approached her, silent. Vegeta reached her, and then turned and headed so he was behind her, facing her back. There he goes, circling her again like he's done before?

"Is this why you came?" Yuna didn't turn around, she stood rigid and afraid.

His arms snaked around her and she inhaled sharply. Yuna expected it, but shock still flooded her and she tensed up.

"Neither of us can escape this, it was my duty to confront the issue."

"You call this, 'confronting the issue'? That's sick, you know that?"

Yuna heard a sardonic chuckle from him. He pulled her closer and she felt all her thoughts becoming drenched with the color of his eyes. He could feel her heart beat furiously. He was so much older, it bothered that he wasn't nervous around her like Trunks was.

But it didn't matter. She was warm, not from heat, but from being near him. Her loneliness was gone so fast, torn from her, and so much more was given to her. Holding her was Vegeta.

"So this was your plan? To come out here in the woods and seduce me again?"

"I wouldn't use that wording, but yes," he said, slyly.

"Did you think to consider that I might not like this?"

"Are you afraid, little girl?" Vegeta whispered harshly in her ear, his arm crushing her back to his chest. The hold he had on her was one of sheer male dominance, no romance. Yuna wasn't able to breath. She tried to struggle. She gave a half-hearted attempt to free herself and then gave up, she couldn't leave it.

"Of course I'm not afraid." Yuna gathered her courage. She felt his tongue run up the nape of her neck and disgust shot through her.

"You taste so young," he said with a tone saturated with lust. Yuna shuddered, and new feelings welled up in her that she felt she could not control.

"I can't do this!" Yuna blurted out, feigning more struggle. "I can't stop thinking about how horrible it is that Mai is going to be with my father. I can't start a relationship with you, I'm dating your son for kami's sake!"

"You can't?" he said, running his thumb across her jaw, "And yet you were so willing and full of want all those other times. You need me right now, that you can't deny."

He saw inside to her soul, how could he do that? "This is all too much for me."

What was he doing to her? She hated not knowing his intentions. Was he just using her or taking her seriously? She decided to make it clear.

"I'm not your toy," Yuna said when he didn't let go of her. He snickered.

"Scared I'll do what I want with you again, slave?"

"Not scared. Just not looking forward to it."

"Lying is a bad thing," he said tauntingly, dragging his fingers across her exposed waist. More shivers and adrenaline coursed through her.

A part of her wanted to scream. She meant nothing to him, and there was nothing he could give her that she needed. She was just his pawn, his plaything that he would use to his liking. And yet, like he said, she needed him so much. She was still shaken up about Mai and her father.

Still there was something she wanted from him.

A part of her collapsed. If she gave in to him again, she would lose so little and gain so much more. She would be with him, even if it meant giving up her pride and giving in to her emotions. Her pride started to deteriorate at the thought of him and her together.

Yuna forced herself to turn around, and at first he wouldn't let her. After he realized what she was doing, he loosened his grip. She squirmed a bit into place before she faced him, pressing against his iron chest, her hands trapped between them. Yuna looked up at him, trying not to be shy, but she's sure her coyness reflected in her eyes.

He had beautiful eyes, at least to her. They swallowed light and seeped into her, branding an image on her soul. While others would say they were just black, they were so much more to her. She was so near every part of him.

She fit in his arms.

Yuna felt something seep into her that took over and turned her pain-ridden thoughts of Mai and her father to dust. Here was her escape from the pain, just indulgence and comfort. He could make her forget about her wanting him, about how she hurt Trunks, about how her father betrayed her. He could make her happy, if just for one second. Even though things had gone straight to hell with this whole Mai scandal, he could be her fleeting mirage of paradise.

Her hands found themselves to the back of his neck, and entwined, locked herself around him. He stared at her mostly emotionless but with a hint of shock, but she could tell he would know what she was about to do. She wasn't thinking, just feeling. She had to be forward to get what she wanted, so she had to do what she wanted.

Yuna tugged gently on him, bringing his head closer so she could kiss him. He didn't hesitate, but dove in. In one sweeping movement, his lips were inches from hers. Her breath heaved in anticipation against his chest, feeding his ego. So much so that before he kissed her, he stopped.

"I won't stop. Is this what you want?"

Yuna didn't answer with words. Instead, she tilted her head a bit forwards until their lips finally met.


	13. Chapter 13

Yuna felt that nagging guilt seep in and she ignored it. She knew she shouldn't have done what she did before she did it; what was the point of regretting it? For now, she had to go back to where she belonged. But it would be hard, knowing her father would be their waiting for her.

Unfortunately, things fully deteriorated once she arrived home. The house was shaded, a somber object in the distance. She approached it and thought about what she had left behind. She felt like someone else that entire day; with events happening to her that weren't supposed to. Her father, Mai, and most importantly, Vegeta, all turned her into a girl she never ever wanted to see again. Betrayal, hurt, anger, and everything else she could stomach before being unable to feel ever again. She was a puppet for her emotions, operating on hate and disgust and seeking what we all do.

Comfort.

No, nothing had happened. She was the same. This was just a dream, with meaningless events that would only cause her pain in reality. All of this was unimportant and she would open the door and be told that it was just a… misunderstanding?

Yuna shook her head as she continued to approach the door. Hadn't she only told herself that earlier the same thing, only to find her worst fears come true? This was true. She was different than she had been yesterday, because her father had been a jerk and she had turned to Vegeta, thinking he could make her happy. She did it, she committed herself to him again and gave him everything she had and received little or nothing in return. Vegeta didn't love her, her father didn't love her, and no matter how much she tried to convince herself it wasn't true, she was alone. A loneliness possessed her that Trunks or anyone else could not cure.

There was no one in the world but her.

The sun was rising and it cast its rays over the earth, but her house remained a bulky shadow obstructing the horizon. She was at the door now; her arm was raised to knock on the door. It just felt like the right thing to do. Yuna knocked, and words entered her head. Vegeta's words. The sound of her fist against the wood made her think of him because it was solid and cold, covered in shadow. A strange thing, but she was strange, so it made sense to her.

"You're not bad for a little girl," he had said. Her heart hadn't shattered, because she was already broken. He had said this with such lechery in his voice, he was more perverse than she had imagined. She didn't respond, of course, only glared. This was how he repaid her. After she gave him a piece of her, he treated it as though it was something common and filthy. In the end, however, he was right.

She was just a little girl…

Her father opened the door at once and she jumped a little. She was lost in her thoughts and she had forgotten why she had gone there. Yuna looked at him, with his worried eyes and arm gripping the door with enough restraint so as not to tear it off the frame. There was no guilt in him, not a trace of it was evident in his eyes. She felt her own form a glare as she remembered why she had bothered to come home.

"Yuna, where were you?"

"What? No 'hello' or 'good morning'?" Yuna said sarcastically.

"Is this about Mai and I?"

"Mai? You're still wound up about that whore? I can assure you, you won't be for long."

"Yuna," he said, removing his hand from the door to grip her arm, "Don't call her that. And why don't you believe that what we have is forever?"

"Have you loved her since you were a little boy? Has she been your obsession?"

He frowned. "I don't see what that has to do with anything, but yes."

"Vegeta explained to me something very interesting."

"Oh, so you were **talking **with Vegeta**.**"

Her glare deepened and she stepped inside. She wondered how he could know her so well, but she was determined to not let it show. "I'm tired, and I'm not going to engage in any pointless conversation. I'm going to go upstairs and sleep."

His grip on her arm tightened. "Yuna, why are you always running away from things? We're not finished and you've brought up something very disturbing."

"What? Your affair with a child? Have you even told mother yet?"

He let go of her arm and looked helpless. "I plan to; you know that much about me. I hate being dishonest, but I love Mai too much to stay away from her."

"Why do you make it sound like everything you do is so justified and perfect? You cheated on my mother, and you don't love Mai! You only think you do, and you're wrong."

"You keep saying that I don't love Mai. Don't you think that's denial?"

Yuna scoffed and walked towards the stairs. "You know less than you think you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, genuinely confused, "And come back here, I haven't finished talking with you."

Yuna spun around, arms planted on her hips. "How much do you like Mai?"

"Eh?"

"Yes, Mai. How much do you like her?"

"Why are you asking me this? Does this have something to do with her saying she liked me too?"

Yuna shook her head. "No."

"Then what does it have to do with? Why these questions?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't understand." Yuna turned around again. She could almost see the look of frustration on his face. She ignored him and didn't reflect on the brief but informative conversation they just had. Instead, she wondered how they hadn't woken up her mother. In some ways, she wish she had woken up and run down, asking what was going on. Then she could betray her father like he betrayed her.

Yuna walked up the stairs and wished she couldn't think or feel ever again. She wished she was just something emotionless, something like Vegeta had always wanted to be. She never wanted to feel pain even if it meant the capacity to feel happiness. Why? Because she thought she could never be happy. She was hopelessly lost and there was no one she could find to guide her way.

Not even Trunks could help her now.

Not now, not ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Yuna went to her bed and threw herself on it. She landed onto the mattress, the bed frame creaking with her weight. She fell into a sea of anguish; water crashing into her at all ends. There were so many problems, and in trying to deal with them, she had created so much more. She knew she shouldn't have turned to Vegeta for comfort, she shouldn't have run away, and she certainly shouldn't have come to her room instead of talking it over with her father.

Hot tears streamed down her face and she bunched up the covers in clenched fists. So much pain was raw in her, eating away every moment. Guilt was present in her more than ever, and she had a talent for making problems seem like they were all her fault. Vegeta was her fault, that was for certain. Turning to him to heal her pain was one of the biggest mistakes she could have made. What if she was pregnant? Did he have any gross, alien diseases he picked up from his lonely travels across space?

Truthfully, those were the least of her worries. She was in too much pain to worry about other things, especially the problems that were actually her fault. She had to solve the problem of her father and Mai, a problem she needed to confront. There she was, running away from everything, and engaging in dangerous and hurtful acts to rid her pain. It was so childish, and the more she sat on that bed and whined about it, the more childish it would become.

But before she went straight back down to confront her father once more, she remembered something interesting. Her tears had stopped only moments ago, so she sat up and brushed them away briskly.

She could ask Bulma or Trunks about it, but it wasn't as though she was too enthusiastic about seeing them. They were caught in the spiral of her problems, unbeknownst to Trunks, and she wasn't keen on confronting issues. She was perfectly happy running away from the world, and turning to solutions just wasn't on her repertoire.

Unfortunately, she had to talk to her father. There were many things she "had to" do, but this one was affecting her as she thought of this. It was a brittle, nagging pain that would continue unless she spoke to him. Her father had wounded and shocked her and all she had done was deny it and run away, and this bothered her. Sure, it had only been that morning that all of this had happened, but she hadn't done her well-earned yelling spree at him. Arguing with him would be a relieving thing, she realized.

Yuna hoisted herself so her legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. So much pain, and now things were hitting at once. Could the end be near? If she forgave her father and moved on, which wouldn't be any time soon, could the depression finally be gone?

As usual, she was thinking too far ahead. She was still angry and charged for an argument with her father. Her feet landed on the floor and her fists tightened. She was going to give her father a piece of her mind for the piece of her happiness he stole away. If he was going to defy her and do whatever he wanted, he was toying with the wrong girl. By being her father he had sworn a silent oath, and part of that oath was not to turn his back on her mother.

She stormed over to the door, put her hand on the cold doorknob, and swung it open so hard it nearly broke off its hinges. He had hurt her mother and her and it didn't matter if he was her father or not. She wasn't going to put up with it. The sadness she had felt only a minute ago had all turned to anger and rage, directed to so many things but mostly her father.

Facing the hallway in front of her, she started forward and then made a left at the stairs. She saw her father at the bottom of the stairs, and stopped to catch the expression on his face. Pensive, distraught, all the things she expected him to be. He had noticed her, but he didn't look. He was shamed.

Good, she thought, let him die in his shame.

"What were you thinking?" Yuna said, anger evident in her voice. He saw it coming. He knew she would race up the stairs, engage in a brief inner conflict, and then come straight back down to confront him. He was her father; he knew her too well.

"You slept with Vegeta, didn't you?" he said, still not looking at her.

"What?" Yuna exclaimed, shocked that he had seen through her, "How can you ask me that?"

Her question was answered, even though it was rhetorical. "Because I care about you, Yuna," he said, turning around to face her, "The fact that I love Mai doesn't change that. I know you're hurt, you have every reason to be, and it hurts me too because you're my daughter."

"I'm your daughter? Well maybe you should have considered me or **your wife** before you went out and got together with my **best friend**! If you really love and care for me like you should, than you wouldn't have done something as sick as you did! And maybe, if you cared about me, you would've realized that I've been depressed for the longest time."

"I knew that you were depressed Yuna, I just didn't know what to do," he confessed.

"Oh, and I suppose having an affair on my mother would solve that problem."

"I told you, I love Mai."

"Don't say that!" Yuna shouted, enraged, "You can't tell me one thing so I can here someone I trust say something else. Who the hell am I supposed to believe?"

Confusion spread on his face. "What are you talking about?"  
"Vegeta told me that human instincts will always chose another lover over a spouse. You aren't happy with my mother, and you only think that being with Mai will solve that."

His confusion turned to horror. "Vegeta told you this?"

"Yes."

"Yuna, do you actually believe him?"

"You've obviously proved how perverted you are, so what difference does it make you already proven Vegeta right!"

"Vegeta just told that story to you so you could sleep with him, do you really trust that man?"

Yuna's eyes narrowed. "I don't know who to trust. And anyway, it makes sense."

"Why?"

"Because I liked Trunks, and then I liked Vegeta. He's so much older than me, I always have crushes on **normal** guys. And my feelings were so strong… Oh, never mind, it's not like you'll understand."

"You grew up with Trunks, and Vegeta, well, he was there. You're probably just confusing your feelings with something else."

"Whatever happened to 'you're just a child', or 'you do know what love is'?"

"Because I found love and it's different than anything I expected it to be. Who knows, you might really love him."

"He doesn't love me, what does it matter?"

"If you knew he didn't love you, then why did you sleep with him?"

"I never said I did!"

"Don't lie, Yuna."

"Lie? You don't want me to lie? What have you been doing for the past few months? You're not exactly Mr. Honesty either, you know."

He sighed and sat down again. "So you did sleep with him."

"Fine, yes, I did! In the forest after I left and he followed me! No protection, nothing. I just went for it because you hurt me, and I trusted you. I thought you were innocent and I was strange because I was depressed and you were happy. But you aren't happy are you? You're just as miserable as me. And Mai, no matter how much you think she loves you, can't change that. You're stuck being unhappy until you at least apologize for doing what you did to me."

Her father looked at her with fearful and shocked eyes. "You won't do it again, will you?"

"You're missing the point! And damn it, you keep changing the subject!"

"Please tell me you won't do it again."

A glare cast over her face, a shadow. She felt the glare pour over inside to darken her dreams and sicken her to the core. Yes, she finally understood what it meant.

Family loves you when no one else will.

"I'll do what I want to and you can't stop me. That's just the kind of attitude you had with Mai, and I learn from the best. If you really hate me being with Vegeta, then you can stop hurting me and see what happens."

She was ready to storm out the door. It hadn't even been five minutes and already she was so angry. Her father grabbed her arm, predicting she would. She suppose he was used to seeing her try to run away.

"You act like Mai and I are a mistake, but we're not. I'm sorry it hurts you, I really am, but I can't say that I shouldn't have been with Mai."

"And what about Vegeta and I? Is that a mistake?" Yuna exclaimed, jerking her arm away.

"Yes, of course! He gave you this lecture about this "instinct" to try to get you in bed with him and you think your relationship with him means something?"

"No!" Yuna yelled, tears that were meaning to escape finally flooding her eyes, "Guys do that to beautiful classy girls, and I'm just a some dumb, slutty model. I thought I was wrong for liking him, I thought he only like really attractive girls, but he made everything seem right and…"

"You don't think you're beautiful?" Her father said, in a bit of shock. Yuna glared at him.

"What does it matter, anyway?"

"It matters to you! You slept with Vegeta because of it!"

"There's more to it than just that!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Do you realize what danger you've put yourself in?"

"I don't care! I hate living, what do I care if I get some disease or…"

"Become pregnant? What about then?" he said, concern thick in his voice.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "I don't have a problem with abortion if the baby's really young, not even a baby."

"Yuna, **you're** young. You shouldn't be doing this."

"And **you're** married! I can't listen to this, you're being a hypocrite!"

He put his hands up. "I can't control everything you do, I know that. Just please use protection…"

"Aren't you following? It's not going to happen again. Vegeta probably thought of me as just some one-night stand and I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this. The big deal is you and Mai, something that's ruining my already messed-up life."

His face fell. "I didn't know it affected you that much. I knew it would hurt you, but I thought that you would be okay."

"How could you say that? Don't you see what you're doing to me?"

"Yuna…" he said, touching her shoulder with that fallen look lingering on his face.

"Don't. Just don't try to play victim, don't even act like it."

"I wasn't, I'm worried about you," he said, sincerely.

"I don't care. You're supposed to be there for me, not betray me and then be surprised when I just don't bounce right back." Yuna turned away, trying to hide the tears that had reformed in her eyes. The walls began to blur as she thought of all the horror she had endured at his expense.

He didn't say anything, and she was glad. Talking to him surfaced so much pain; she wanted to run back to her room and cry. She stood firm, waiting for the moment when she could leave without it seeming like she was running away from him. She was, but she didn't care anymore. She was thinking so many negative things about herself, just one more thing…

"Do you really love him?" he said, and it caught her by surprise.

"What?"

"Vegeta. Do you love him?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

He sighed. "I want to know."

"I… I think so. But I also love Trunks."

Her father shook his head. He sighed, scratched behind his head absentmindedly, the whole time she stared at him in confusion.

"You've been dying to go to your room this whole conversation, haven't you?"

"What? No! And why do you keep changing the subject?"

He laughed. "Go ahead, go to your room. I don't think we're getting anywhere anymore."

"I don't want to, I want to talk!" Yuna lied, crossing her arms. How did he know her so well?

Her father laughed again and ruffled her hair. "Yuna, you can go."

"Hey!" Yuna said at his hair ruffling, "I'm mad at you, you can't treat me like a child!"

He put up his hands. "Fine, fine. You're not a child," he said, more just to stop her from arguing with him, "But look. I'm sorry for hurting you. I care about you, okay?"

"And I'm supposed to forgive you? Just like that?" He shrugged.

"Your uncle has."

"Uncle Charles would forgive you for anything in a second!"

"And you're my daughter. What happened to all the mercy genes?"

"Can't you ever be serious? Two seconds ago we were arguing, and now you're making jokes?"

"Come on Yuna, lighten up!" he said, smiling.

Yuna let out a frustrated groan and rolled her eyes. "You lecture me on Vegeta, tell me you and Mai aren't a mistake, and then to lighten up? You don't honestly expect me to do what you say, do you?"

He shrugged again. "I guess not. Although I imagined your mother would have an obedient kid…"

"Obedient? Don't get me started!"

Her father laughed. "I've learned that years ago, believe me."

Yuna opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she caught sight of the shine in his eyes that always showed up when he started to laugh. She was supposed to be mad at him, and yet she was such a flawed person she could hardly complain. She was angry, to say the least, but sometimes she just couldn't find it in her. He was just like a child sometimes, innocent and trusting.

She remembered years ago, all the fun they would have together. The trips to the beach were just some of them. He was always spoiling her, much to her mother's dismay, and her father was her comfort whenever she had some trivial childhood dilemma or problem.

And now he was the source of some of her problems, and the root of others. Things were becoming easier to believe, but this was one of the harder ones. How could her father, someone she loved dearly, become her enemy so quickly? He used to be there for her, she would come running to him to cry and confess her problems, but now it was he she was running away from. Her father had become someone she never knew before, and had turned her into someone else as well. Had he simply fallen prey to Mai's "charms" that had originally captured over thousands of other men, or was this a hidden him he had never shown to her before? Was there someone else under that innocent exterior?

They all have dark secrets, she suppose. That's why you can't trust anyone, and often times you find it hard to trust yourself. But could these mistakes, so deep and inflicting, be forgiven? Was that the answer, or should she seek retribution? Mercy and vengeance… two things that were so different, they could be confused as the same. Would one of these things prove to be some kind of answer to a question, or maybe all of them?

Yuna looked at her father's smile and sighed.

She could only wait.


	15. Chapter 15

That night, Yuna laid alone, curled up in her bed. The window that she had left opened, the room was frigid and unwelcoming. She decided to pulled on a few extra layers and curled up into a ball. The night breeze was actually refreshing once she had warmed up, and being able to look up at the night sky without having a slab of glass to shield it was surprisingly pleasant.

She sighed, unable to sleep. She had stared longingly out her window since she first went to bed, but it had not kept her from staying awake. Lying there, she had thought of many things that had probably not aided her in sleep. She wondered if Vegeta was at least trying to work thinks out with Bulma. How Trunks, Bra, and the rest of the gang would think of her if they found out. Would they hate her? If not, what were they think? Why her father and why was this all happening at once?

And what was she to do about Trunks? The only logical explanation for his feelings would be publicity. So, in addition to her cheating on him, it would make sense to break up with him because he only liked me for that. But with that in mind, then what was the point of being with Vegeta?

Yuna wondered about a lot of things, it seemed yesterday was a day of question. Uncertainty and doubt were becoming a part of her life. Things she had known for so long had come into question, like her father's innocence and Vegeta's feelings for her. She even became a suspect of herself, she felt as though she was a different person than she was two days ago. How could things be changing and falling apart so suddenly? She thought she had a grip on her life, and that even when it was terrible she could reassure herself that everything was in control. Then, when things happened that were no fault of hers that hurt her, she felt herself overwhelmed with despair.

Nothing seemed to make sense but the hate that lay warm inside, ready to explode.

She shuddered as a particularly strong wind blew in and eddied around her small room. It was rather ridiculous to sleep in a room with the window up; this was Japan, not medieval France. She liked to be uncivilized once in a while, but she had to admit that the conditions were absurd.

She shifted to the side, trying to find space to be comfortable. Something was steeling away her ability to sleep, and she couldn't understand what it was. Was she apprehensive? Yes, this was clear, but about what? Since so much had happened, it would be expected of a normal person to have trouble sleeping. But she wasn't like that. Problems did not disrupt any sleeping patterns for her, unless that problem was nervousness.

Then, in an instant, she realized what it was.

He flew in through the window, at first what seemed like a blur. With amazing precision, he stopped at once, hovering in the air with the force of his kai stirring everything in the room. Yuna stared at him in shock, he was right in front of her. There was so much she needed to ask him. Only one day away from him and he couldn't wait to torture her again.

Her heart thundered as she looked at the moonlight on his face, a face of such bitter resentment and yet so handsome. She clutched the sheets tightly, frozen with shock. The questions remained in the anarchy of his entrance. What was going on? What was he doing here?

She sat up in anxiousness and noticed her pulse had quickened. Vegeta. He was there, and he was here for her. It was hard to believe, even though part of her had expected it. She didn't know why he was here, even if she thought she did, there was still uncertainty.

She had to just ignore her shock and wait for him to speak. She would ask questions, hope he would answer, and in the end either get something useful out of it or not. That was the way interactions between Vegeta always had to be; straightforward and secretly complex. Exactly the words she could use to describe him.

"Vegeta, what is it now?" Yuna asked with resentment in her voice. "You come to tell me more about my father?"

A fierce wind found its way in and stirred things in the room as Vegeta's kai had. His face grew slightly colder and he leaned over. Not trusting to see what he would do, she leaned away. His hands pressed against the comforter and he crawled leisurely on top of the bed, Vegeta's eyes intent on hers the whole time.

"The same twisted affair he's been engaging in for months." Yuna paused in thought.

"Why have you come, then?" Yuna said, still grasping the blankets despite her usual stubborn bravery.

He smirked and stopped, seating himself facing her. He was off to the side, closer to the window, and his face grew dark with shadows. "Why do you think?"

She felt a lump grow in her throat. "Why now?"

"Why not?"

She remembered something and anger stirred in her. "What if I don't want you here?"

He twitched and then let out a laugh. "I've had you begging and screaming my name, am I to believe you will not have it again?"

"I don't want to get pregnant," Yuna blurted out. She regretted saying that, if she had stated that he should leave because she didn't want him, he would not find a way around it. He could always find away around her physical excuses.

She saw him hold a small square-shaped package in between two of his fingers. She saw it and sighed, hoping to conceal the blush that had crept over her cheeks.

"You're awfully forward," Yuna said, adding, "And don't think that's going to solve everything. There are other reasons that I can't be with you, you know."

"Are there?" he said, rhetorically. His hand touched the back of her neck, a gesture devoid of hesitation. she grew uncomfortable.

"Of course! And you know that!" Yuna said, about to cross her arms.

"It's a pity I don't care," he said, his voice low and thick with a feral lust. Then, before she could think, he pulled her towards him. She was suddenly in his arms, and he was kissing her and flooding her with disgust. His hand was now buried in her hair, and hers were trapped in between them. Memories of our first time together hit her as she felt his iron chest and the heat radiating from him. He was so warm, a sign of great power. A small bit of his kai was being released in heat form, so his power literally emanated from him.

But she had to pull away. It didn't matter that he didn't care, pulling away from him was the proper thing to do. So her hands found themselves to his shoulders and she pushed. He felt the gesture and stopped at once, tearing his lips from hers.

"I can't, I just can't," Yuna said, avoiding his gaze.

"And why the fuck not?" he asked, irritated that she rejected him.

"This is wrong. And those things break, and if I get pregnant, then what?"

"Then you should be honored to have a Saiyan child, and you should be honored that I came here in the first place," he responded, pointedly.

Yuna felt some anger provoked in her. "Maybe I shouldn't say why I can't be with you, maybe I should be asking why I should in the first place."

His posture stiffened with anger. "I don't need to answer that, you know perfectly well why."

"So I can be used and thrown away?"

"If I wanted a girl to prostitute herself to me tonight, I would've turned to a whore like Bulma."

Yuna realized that it was the first time she had heard him say her name, but dismissed it. "You treat me like a whore, what difference is there between Bulma and I?"

Frustration spread across Vegeta's face. "You were forced while Bulma wasn't! It certainly is a difficult task to treat a virgin like a whore, is it not?"

"Well you did a good job of it."

"What do you want me to do? Coddle you and obsess over you? I swear, brat, it's as if you have only one purpose in life and that's to demean me."

"I demean you? Well, I do learn from the best." Yuna tried to turn around, but he caught her and held her arms so she faced him.

"You want me. I've given you what my son could never give you, and you want more." Before she could argue again, he caught her in a fierce kiss once more. She felt herself grow weak; he was so attractive she had to struggle to resist him.

But she managed to pull away from him once more. He seemed amused, not angry as he was the first time. "I told you I can't."

"And yet you want me. Who are you trying to impress by not sleeping with me? Your father?" Vegeta responded. It sounded ridiculous and Yuna was about to argue with him, when the truth of his words hit her.

It was the perfect way to get back at him. Her father said he didn't mind as long as she used protection, and thanks to Vegeta planning ahead, she had it. Now, she could get revenge and there was nothing he could do about it. If her father had any further complaints about it, she had another argument as well. It would be hypocritical of him to tell her to stop, so he wouldn't. But inside, he would suffer. And that was exactly what she wanted to happen, she wanted to make him suffer as she had and still would. Not only just because of this whole Mai issue, but also because of those months she spent in depression. Her father wasn't there for her, he only made things worse. So it was perfectly fine for her to do this with Vegeta and anger her father, it was only paying him back for all the anguish that should have never been there.

"You know what," Yuna said, angered, "My father will be probably too caught up about Mai to care. And if he does, then maybe he can understand what I'm going through."

"I see you're understanding my point," Vegeta said, pleased in a sort of sinful way.

"Don't rub it in," Yuna said, with anger and teased him with a brief kiss. He smirked and lunged, returning the kiss with one completely lacking in virtue, but still wonderful for her. She was pushed backwards and her head pressed against the pillow, thoughts of her father slipping away completely.

"Vegeta," Yuna said, her breathing growing heavier. "You won't tell Trunks about this will you?"

Her tank top was pulled off and tossed to the floor with no prudence or care. She felt his hand on her waist and his teeth on her shoulder. Eventually his other hand reached down and he tugged off her panties, and embarrassment and shyness crept back to her. Would she ever be comfortable around him?

"I have plans for you, little girl," he said, mockingly. She sighed and pulled off his shirt. How bizarre and beautiful everything was, and how quickly it had become. Even his words were sounding romantic, something she never thought Vegeta could be.

Yuna smiled and kissed him.

Life was always changing, and she loved it.


	16. Chapter 16

It was early in the morning and Trunks has had his fair share of paper work and business meeting. He crept toward the window and flew out and into the clouds to change into some of his more comfortable clothing. "Whew, man what a pain. I don't see how mother does it. I think I'll go see how Yuna's doing. I haven't been able to see her lately cause I had so much paper work. Hope she wont be too mad at me. But first I should get something to snack on."

Trunks entered his home to find it quiet, which he was used to. His mother was probably working in the lab. Bra was out shopping with her friends. His father no doubtfully was training. As if on cue, Vegeta walked in with a towel around his shoulders.

"Hey dad. Wanna train later?" He started to miss training but he never had the time anymore.

"Why would I waste my time with a pathetic waste like you?" He responded without looking at him as he opened the fridge. "I honestly don't see what Yuna sees in you."

That sparked Trunks's anger. "Feeling's mutual. I never understood what mom saw in you."

"Hmph." Vegeta smirked. "Perhaps she sees what your mother sees in me, the noble and proud saiyan monument that is me, Prince Vegeta!"

"You're crazy!" Trunks yelled. "Yuna would never have anything to do with you!"

"Hmm..." Vegeta thought with a sadistic smirk, "You actually believe that your woman is faithful? Boy she has got your mother beat. Not to mention she was a well known whore on the streets back in the day. You can't tell me you didn't know."

"You're lying!" Trunks shouted enraged as he was having trouble maintaining control of his super saiyan form. "Yuna isn't like that and she would never cheat on me with you! Even if you did she is my girlfriend and you have no right sleeping with her. You must have forced her anyway."

Vegeta laughed out loud, which only angered Trunks even more, "No right sleeping with her? Please. I gave her the honor of sharing my bed because she wanted me to, not because I forced her."

Trunks sat there in shock, _No...This can't be true. My father has to be lying. _"I-I don't believe you."

"Whether you believe it or not don't change the fact that it happened." Vegeta said without remorse. "Now I want you to listen carefully, I demand you stay away from Yuna. From this day on she belongs to me, and if you touch her, even if she wants you to, I will make you pay."

"You can't keep me away from my girlfriend and I wont let you have her!" Trunks yelled at the top of he's lungs. His anger exploding as his energy erupted stirring everything around in the kitchen, but quickly settled.

"Well, son, if threats won't work perhaps this will instead."

He chuckle and did not hesitate to annihilate a great part of the town launching two huge balls of energy which managed to destroy most of the town, before the astonished eyes of Trunks, who could not believe what his eyes were showing him.

Vegeta, was fully aware of everything he was doing, threatened Trunks to continue killing innocent people if he did not accept to fight him. Finally, and with no other option, Trunks accepted, and he sent them back to the desert and mountainous place.

The prince was exultant. He never thought he would have the opportunity to fight his son so they can settle accounts. His greatest wish was to humiliate him, he wanted to see him crawl before him, and he would do anything in order to achieve his purposes.

The terrible clash between the two super saiyans began. The powers of both were practically matched until the prince began to gain advantage, and after beating his son and crashed him against a rock, he immobilized him by using several rings of energy, which seized his neck, legs and arms.

"Damn you, Trunks! You have no idea how much I hate you." He said after materializing instantly in front of him.

Trunks was not yet able to understand the hatred his father kept for him. He had already discovered that Vegeta was not completely out of it, and as a last resort, he tried to make him reconsider, trying to convince him that he was not his enemy.

"But why, father? I don't think I have done anything to-"

"Shut up!" The prince interrupted shouting while snapped at him a couple of times. "You ruined my plans to take over the world with your stupid birth! You're mother stained my honor and humiliated me!" He spat and begin punishing Trunks's immobilized body with hard punches with his fists and legs. He enjoyed watching him complain of pain and suffering. The hatred and anger accumulated for so long on inside was of such magnitude that he did not only had in mind of torturing his body. He was ready to destroy him in any way, not only physically but also psychologically.

He stopped beating him, and nailing him a cold and shocking look on him and told him,

"You made the mistake to leave with your mother, Trunks. You forgot who I am and what I would be able to do to retaliate. And now, I want you to suffer the same humiliation you're mother made me feel. I want to see your face when you know what I had to do to try to recover my pride." He hissed, eager to see what would be the reaction of his rival and son to hear from him.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks answered surprised. He could not imagine what his father was trying to say with these words.

The prince smiled with malice. Many times he was delighted to imagining Trunks's face to discover what he did with his girlfriend and how he used her to take vengeance on him and his mother. And now the time has come. But first, he would enjoy making him suffer with uncertainty and impatience for a few more minutes.

"Oh what a shame! It is a pity that you could not see what was happening." He said, initiating the particular psychological torture which he was willing submitting to his son. "But anyway, now you're here and I can say it to you without reservation. I assure you that you'll love to know it." He added with great irony and sarcasm.

"Speak at once!" Exclaimed Trunks said raising his voice.

The prince released an audible laugh. It has been a long time since he's enjoyed his life this way. All these years on Earth, full of peace and quiet, almost made him forget the exciting feeling that his Saiyan warrior blood gave in the middle of a battle, a confrontation. The mere fact of being and feeling more than any of his rivals, always provided him such pleasure and delight that he could never continue living without a chance to feel anything again. He fleetingly recalled all those moments of his life in which he mercilessly tortured and annihilated thousands of people completely inferior to him, and how the adrenaline flowed relentlessly and ran through his veins, enjoying it, enjoying with great satisfaction while he listened to them imploring him and begging clemency, which he never granted. Those were the same sensations he was experiencing at this very moment, to have Trunks at his mercy and ready to see him defeated and prostrated before his feet. And without being able to contain waiting for any longer, he decided it was time to reveal the whole truth and he begin to suffer as soon as possible.

"After you're mother's betrayal, training and fighting no longer had any meaning for me." He began to recount. "I thought that nothing could be done to recover the dignity she snatch from me, but then, when I had nearly lost all hope, she appeared, there was when I saw it, when I discovered a new way of revenge, the only thing you left in my power and this time, I wouldn't let it escape." He added, making a pause, with the clear intention that Trunks himself made his own conclusions.

Trunks remained silent for a few seconds digesting the words uttered by his father, until a fleeting thought toured his mind, getting his heart stop beating for a second to such feeling.

"She? You are not meaning-" He started to say, hoping that his intuition was completely wrong.

"To Yuna?" The prince immediately interrupted, finishing himself the sentence the other Saiyan was not able to complete. He laughed again harder than before, amused to the pathetic gesture of disbelief his son was showing. "Not only are you stupid, Trunks. Not only are you the biggest disgrace ever existed in our race, but above, you are completely useless and you were never able to prove your manhood as it should be." He said with disdain and sharpness. "But don't worry, I myself took care to correct your pathetic ineffectiveness and believe me you should be grateful." He added then added with slyness, in a way of mockery.

"What did you do to her? Answer!" Trunks cried with rage. For his mind began to circulate various images of what his father would have been done to his girlfriend. But no it could not be true. He had seen Yuna only a few days ago and he was unable to see anything strange about her.

"Do to her?" The prince laughed again. "I only showed her what it is a real Saiyan male! You had your woman so needy that I had no other choice but to grant her the honor of sharing my bed!" He finally revealed, raising his voice even more, and thus, get more reliable and truthful his arguments.

"You're lying!" Trunks exclaimed once again at the edge of despair. "Yuna would never be able to do something like that." He knew her perfectly. He was sure of that, by her own will, his girlfriend would never act that way. If what his father said was true, then it's probably possible that she was forced, or perhaps manipulated by him, who had started to laugh again with huge guffaws to observe the reaction the son he never wanted. Despite the psychological torture to which he was giving to him, he was achieving the effect, he felt the terrible need to continue, to go even further. He wanted to see him suffer until the limit, he desperately yearned to see him humiliated and mortified, twisting in pain and helplessness.

"You can't imagine how much I enjoyed fucking again and again with your female! To hear her moaning like a bitch while writhing with pleasure in my arms, it was like a heavenly music to my ears." He exclaimed with all the hatred reflected in his eyes and with a shocking and cruel smile, which he showed how much he was enjoying it. "Do you see this technique I've used with you?" He asked referring to the energy rings which he remained trapped. "Well, I precisely used it also with her in one of the occasions on which she shared bed with me. And I assure you that she loved it." He laughed again so deafeningly and then, he made a short pause to quickly continue saying. "If you don't believe me, you can ask her but you would have to come out victorious in this battle. And that, will never happen." He added, with the intention of completing this way his particular talk with his son and end his damned presence once and for all. He raised his right arm, ready to prepare one of his powerful techniques of combat to finish him as soon as possible, and cried, "I'll send you to the site where you come!"

Vegeta's words were repeated over and over again through Trunks's mind, all the pain suffered was turning out in rage and anger. Only cruelty and wickedness of the most evil and ruthless beings were able to achieve this effect on him, and his father was becoming one of them. Soon, he began to feel the Saiyan fury possessing his body managing to renew his lost energy. He increased his ki, and to the prince's astonishment, his arms and legs were releasing from his prison, taking with them several pieces of rock where the energy rings kept him trapped during the long time the conversation lasted. Before Vegeta could react, he rushed over him, and he dealt a serious blow with one of the pieces of stone that still remained attached to his right arm.

"You took advantage of her!" He shouted enraged, while the prince was hurt by the blow suffered. "Damn you, father! You'll pay for it!." He exclaimed, while repeating the same previous blow with his other arm.

After that, the forces of the two were equaled again, and they continued to fight against each other. In an interlude between the fighting, Trunks once again turn to his father, and asked him unreservedly,

"How could you, father? Why did you have to use her? What did you gain with that?" He could not stop thinking about everything that he revealed minutes ago.

"Gain? It was not a question of winning or losing. The fact of doing someone young and attractive like your woman, would bring something to calm my thirst for revenge against your mother." The prince said. "And that was how I planned it and let me tell you that I didn't only get my goals, but beyond that, I enjoyed as I have never done it before." He added, outlining his face again with his half smile of satisfaction.

Trunks still could not believe anything of what he had told him was true. Growing up with his father wasn't easy, but as the years went by things radically alter his character and that cold and ruthless attitude disappeared forever. Or so he thought.

"And what about mom? Is it that you don't care about cheating on her?" He asked, remembering at that very moment of his dear mother, and what that might mean for her if she came to find out.

Vegeta growled furiously. He quickly replied,

"Why would I care, the bitch cheated on me first! My honor, my pride and my dignity are the most important thing for me! Now and forever!" He cried full of anger. "When the hell are you going to understand it, stupid?" He would never let him know that he would rather to keep his mother from learning about of all that. He knew him so well, he was completely sure that his son will never tell her anything, simply by not making her suffer.

The battle continued, and Trunks tried to convince his father to stop this. The prince, furious and angry for being relieved again, deceived him and made him believe that he had accepted, but by a neglect of his son, he hit him from behind leaving him in and out of unconsciousness. His golden hair returned to lavender.

Vegeta landed on the ground about a foot away from his fallen son. Smirking, the warrior raised one finger and aimed lazily. A single ray connected his finger to his son's knee and blood flew while the bone shattered. Trunks screamed in agony.

His cries only fueled him. Laughter was practically leaking out of his bared smile. It seemed to echo the beating of his own heart. It was faster, colder, and crueler than the battles he's done in the past. That seemed to be the only change. From battle, it always increased. His humanity decreased. His blood lust increased. And the laughter echoed, pulsating the air, stinging it crisply.

Trunks kept crying out as Vegeta approached. Vegeta lifted one foot in the air, just above the his ankles. The only thing as loud as Vegeta's laughter and the Trunk's screams were the sound of breaking bones.


	17. Chapter 17

"I have plans for you, little girl," he had said in such a feral but honest tone.

Plans, indeed.

Long after Vegeta left, her life was given a furious shake. Things that were already out of place shuffled around in glorious disarray, turning her happiness to dust. She trusted Vegeta, she gave herself to him, and then all of a sudden, she was to be punished for doing it. It was like he had shown up at her door and dealt her a blow to the face for ever liking him or being with him.

Only, in reality, the blow to the face wasn't dealt to her.

It started about two hours after he left, and one hour after she had tucked away enough anger to come down to breakfast. During breakfast, her father had a look on his face that was a mixture of devastation, guilt, and anger, but he said nothing. She's sure that he wanted an expression that concealed all emotions, and in his mind he probably thought he had one already, but leave it to her father to wear all his feelings in the most obvious of ways. He knew she had been with Vegeta the other night, he had arrived home with Vegeta in her room. Vegeta had too much pride to leave right away, so instead he stayed to mock her father with his presence.

Leaving her father one pissed-off man.

Her mother was oblivious to everything, of course, and both of them wanted it to stay that way. The entire time they were eating breakfast, she was smug but didn't spare her father a glance. He had started off trying to glare at her, but then realized that would tip off her mother. And once she had a hint as to what was going on, she would ask questions constantly to determine the truth. This would mean trouble for both of them, so they were careful not to reveal any clues.

Yuna had finished breakfast and walked over to watch some TV when the doorbell rang. She got up without a thought and turned the door knob. Casually opening the door, it slowly swung forward to reveal a devastating sight.

Her hand fell off the door knob.

Her heart began to pound.

It was this moment that things took yet another drastic turn.

"What the hell?" Yuna said, the words leaving her mouth as though she had not willed them to, but they had come as sort of a reflex.

Trunks stood before her, but not in the state she usually was used to seeing him in. He was completely torn apart, as though he had just engaged in a fierce battle and lost dishonorably. His hair was bloodied, parts of the blood running down his face. There were fresh wounds blending with bruises all over his face. Casualties on his profile were plenty, a broken nose, black eye, a swollen cheek, a near broken jaw, and bruises and cuts everywhere. The way he hunched over, it appeared he might even have a broken or at least bruised rib or two, and his labored breathing further suggested it.

Some of the cuts on him she could not assume where they came from, they were deep and strange in appearance. Some would scar, she was sure of that, but nothing he wasn't used to. What worried her was one of his arms hanging limp and the bruise on his temple.

"What happened?" her father exclaimed, rushing over with her mother.

Trunks shook his head with some difficulty. "I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Yuna alone."

"This has to do with her?" her mother asked, her ignorance very obvious.

"Well, I'm surprised too, but if he asks to talk to me alone, then I think I should," Yuna said, her eyes still roaming up and down his destroyed figure.

"Okay, but shouldn't we at least see to some medical attention first? It's been a while since I've seen Trunks in a state this bad!" her father exclaimed.

Trunks shook his head again. "I'll heal. What I need to do is talk with Yuna."

"Are you sure?" her mother asked.

"Yes. Please don't worry about me."

Yuna couldn't help but worry about both Trunks and herself. What did she have to do with this?

"We'll talk, then."

Honoring Trunks' request, she took a step outside and glanced at her parents. Her father nodded and the door slowly began to shut. Trunks waited there in silence before he felt there kai wander off to distant parts of the house, parts where they couldn't hear them. Yuna stood there with an unvoiced concern weighing on her, as well as shock and horror. Everything in her life was happening so suddenly, she barely had time to cope. Things were starting to look bleak, but she still had no idea what was happening. And now was certainly not the time to be making inferences as to what was going on, now was the time to ask.

Once her parents were at that suitable distance, he relaxed. She turned and asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Yuna," he said, sincerely, "I'll live, I just came here because I need to know something." The expression on his bloodied, broken face changed slightly as his finished his words.

"But how did this happen? What does this have to do with me?"

"Please, just answer my question," he said, sounding more helpless than she had ever seen him before. So this was why he came to us instead of jumping into a regeneration tank. He was more emotionally bruised than physically bruised, and he had to come here to sort it out. The question was why.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you sleep with my father?"

"What?" Yuna didn't have time to think.

"I know about you and my father. You can't lie about it anymore."

"Who told you that?"

"Who else?" he said with resentment, "My father. My lying, cheating, bastard of a father. And now I find out that you aren't much better either."

So he knew. It was a good thing that she was in a casual mood, otherwise she would be in a frenzied panic. It had to happen sometime, she realized, and she was planning on telling him sometime. She just wondered if this was how he was really reacting, or if he was suffering in hidden anguish. Many questions came, but looking at him, this was the strongest.

Yuna guess if she had thought about it more, she would've been sorry, but at the time she didn't stop to realize what kind of an effect this was going to have on her life. She could convince herself all she liked, but she had done a horrible thing and if Trunks was taking this well, something was wrong. Nonetheless, she tried to justify her actions as she had been doing to herself all this time.

"Trunks, I was in a lot of pain," Yuna argued, "I didn't know what I was doing, I still don't."

"No kidding. According to him, you slept together the entire time I was gone!"

Yuna's eyes widened. "What else did he say?"

"You don't want to know. I'll spare you that much."

It only took that long to hit her. The world in front of her seemed to distort, she had to struggle to keep conscious. How could this be happening? Both Trunks and her father knew, it seemed like the whole world knew about her mistake. She felt like a whore, with secrets of hers being passed around by someone she was supposed to be trusting.

_Vegeta, how could you do this to me?_

"Why did he tell you? Why the fuck are you telling me this now, and why are you so beat up?" Tears blurred her vision. Trunks seemed to be satisfied that she was in pain and at the same time angered that she had the nerve to express it when he was the one in the most trouble.

"He told me so I could stay away from you. He said that you belong to him, and that if I touched you, even if you wanted me to, he would make me pay. He's gone sick, I don't even know him anymore. He's obsessed with you, you know."

Yuna shook her head, numb. "So he did this to you? Why?"

"I fought with him. I told him you were my girlfriend and that he had no right sleeping with you. I thought he had forced you, but he kept telling me you wanted him. I didn't believe him, and I was angry at him, so I attacked him." He turned away, as though it pained him to talk further. Yuna wondered if that was emotional or physical pain.

"Please, go on," Yuna stressed, weakly.

"His power, it was amazing. He was so much more powerful than me. It looked like some kind of Saiyan phenomena. People were shocked about Super Saiyan, but this was much more than that. He could have killed me without breaking a sweat."

"How could this happen? Why didn't he kill you?"

"Because I knew he doesn't really want me dead, I think he wanted to teach me some kind of horrible lesson. He would never do this normally, anyway, there must be something horribly wrong with him."

"Nothing's been normal lately," Yuna muttered.

Trunks shrugged, as best he could. "I suspected it, but I wasn't sure."

"That's really strange, it sort of leaves some questions unanswered."

"That's because it isn't the answer. You wanted to sleep with him."

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, did you or didn't you?" he asked, impatiently.

"Why should I tell you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just tell me yes, or no. I'm already assuming yes."

"Fine! Yes! But only because I thought I really liked him."

"Oh, and that makes it better?"

"Look, Trunks, I'm sorry about sleeping with him and not telling you. I should have broken up with you before he came along, but I really don't see lot of difference. Our relationship was failing anyway."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"It was failing! We had nothing going for us. Now, about that-"

"I came here thinking you would just apologize and I would forgive you! But now you're telling me that we were 'failing'? I liked you! I was wiling to get over this!"

"Trunks, I didn't know," Yuna pleaded, "I still like you, just not in that way."

"You're going to go to him, aren't you? You're going to go sleep with that sick asshole and all I can do is hear about it from my father. I can't even beat him in battle anymore, what if he tries to kill me?"

"No! Forget about Vegeta! We need to talk about us!"

"Well you want to know something?" Trunks said, menacingly.

"What?"

"He does want you. You know why?"

"I don't. Why?"

"Because he just wants to impregnate you to get back at my mother."

"What?"

"He doesn't love he uses and manipulates."

"No that can't be true," Yuna said, panic pouring over her.

"My father lied if he told you that you otherwise."

"How do you know that?"

Yuna looked at his grief-stricken, bloodied face and her world fell apart.

She's been deceived.


	18. Chapter 18

So this was it.

Yuna saw him, playing in the memories of her head, not as a liar, but as Vegeta. Handsome, looming over her, holding her in a tight grip, and kissing her endlessly. She wasn't in love with him, but was she just a pawn? He wasn't gentle, but there was something about him that was hauntingly fragile. How could that beautiful, frail man, crush her like this?

She swallowed hard as she thought of what he had done. He had lied to her to get her in bed with him? How typical of a man! How could she have fallen for such a petty trick? She was torn between hating herself and hating him, and confused as to who she was betrayed by. Perhaps it was really her who betrayed herself, her naivety was so clear to her now.

Wasn't lying to get what he wanted dishonorable? It was, but she could recall moments where he had been pushed to a point where he could ignore his pride and do what he wanted. There were certain things he would never do, but others, he could always make up an excuse to justify his own actions. But for a man whose pride meant so much to him, certainly ignoring his pride would be an act of desperation.

Did he want her that much?

Of course not, she thought, it was just revenge. She was too angry to even consider the possibility that he had done it because he liked her. She was angry at him for many things, she suppose, not just that. He had pushed her to betray Trunks, someone who seemed to love her more deeply than he could ever, and he pushed her to betray herself. She shouldn't have woken up by his side with that nagging guilt and fettering shame, and she shouldn't have woken up by his side at all. She was supposed to marry Trunks, have a white wedding, and lots of children, and do all of this without the influence of any Saiyan revenge or obsession, or whatever you want to call it. Trunks was what she should deserve and have and if she didn't, something was wrong.

Right?

Yuna looked at Trunks and his condition made her cringe. If she loved a man who did that to someone who loved her and whom Vegeta himself had probably loved, she was sick. More so than Vegeta, in some aspects. But that really wasn't the issue now, this whole revenge mess was. She had to talk to Trunks, he would help her with what to do.

"Trunks?" Yuna questioned, in a more docile tone than the ones she had used before. He didn't say anything, but just looked at her, expectantly.

"I think I should talk to him."

Yuna waited for him to respond, but he didn't.

"You know, straighten things out. Not that we'll actually talk, I'll probably be yelling at him the whole time, that creep-"

"Yuna," he interrupted, "Promise me something."

"Promise?"

"I need you to promise me something for your own good."

"What is it then?"

"I want you to stay away from Vegeta. His power is… like nothing I've ever seen before. This isn't about you sleeping with him, I just want you to stay away from him. Please, I can forgive you, just promise me." His tone was harsh but sincere.

"Trunks, I need to talk to him! I'm sorry I can't promise you this, but I also can't just run away from him."

"Look at what he did to me! Do you really want to be put in that kind of risk?"

"I'll be fine, he's never hurt me before. He just probably did that to toughen you up, or something. I know he's an asshole, but he won't forget about his honor and kill someone weaker than him. He didn't kill you, did he?"

"I'm his son, Yuna! Think about this! I've known him all my life, obviously, and he's never done anything like this before. I was worried that he was going to attack my mother, and I think that it's only luck that he hasn't-"

"Not luck, honor. It would be cowardly of him to kill me, you know that. Besides, I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this."

"Because I care!" he exclaimed, resent pouring out of his words, "I care about you, I have for so long. My love isn't about some revenge, I actually like you, damn it! And you keep making me regret it, but you can't stop me from caring."

She was taken a bit aback, but she ignored these feelings. He meant nothing. "Oh, so you love me?" Yuna asked, skeptically.

"Yes, of course!" he responded, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then how come you're telling me this at the same time that Vegeta's going crazy and powerful beyond control?"

"What are you implying?"

"What do you think?"

A frustrated pause. "Do you think that I only like you because some obsession?"

"Of course, if makes sense. I mean, if Vegeta likes me because of it, why not you?"

"But, I've liked you before that! Long before that!"

Yuna raised a brow. "Back when I was just a girl with a crush on you? Or maybe when I became a model, but that's just crossing the line."

"No, not when you were a model or a friend, I've liked you since…" His voice trailed suspiciously off.

"Since when?"

"Since…. Well, what does it matter, anyway? I only have a small desire to have children with you. You know, people like to settle down and have a family, what's so wrong with that?

Yuna's jaw fell open. "You **do** only like me because I'm a model! That obsessive gene, messing with me all this time! I can't believe this!"

"No, no, Yuna, that's not the reason!" He reached out with a bruised and damaged arm to comfort her but she slapped it away, knowing that hitting him would not really hurt him, even in his state. "But Yuna, I'm serious, if my gene was activated, then why aren't I experiencing a surge in power?"

"Didn't you say that the power surge could be anywhere from small to high?" Yuna retorted, forcing back a hint of tears.

"Yes," he grumbled.

"Now you're trying to trick me? It really is the gene! Damn it, am I that unattractive that I can't just have the one guy I want… No, you know what? I'm not going to put up with this. I'm leaving you and Vegeta and I'm moving on with my life."

"Yuna, you're being irrational!"

"Of course not! It's what I should have done in the first place!"

"No! Think this over, this is too sudden."

I responded with a glare.

"Yuna, I just don't want you to leave me, that's all. I don't care if the reason I love you is because I have to, I still love you. Is that really a crime?"

"Of course, you… swine! You lied to me so you could have the chance to impregnate me! That's a crime to me." Yuna sat down in frustration.

"Your exaggerating, Yuna!" he said, still standing.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm so sick of you people ruining my life, it was bad enough as it was."

"Damn it, I love you! I really do!"

"Then go away and stay there." Yuna crossed her arms and looked the other way. She knew it was childish, but she meant what she said. Trunks sighed and sat down, with a bit of care a difficulty, in front of her.

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Huh?"

"There's something you're not understanding."

"Oh? What's that?"

Trunks sighed and ran a bruised hand through his hair. Distantly, she remembered how his hair was softer than hers. "I've told you more than I should."

"Well, obviously for you."

"No, I don't mean it like that. What I mean is that my father probably suspects that I've told you something, and now that I have, he can find out and be very angry at the both of us."

"Why would he be angry at me?"

Trunks shrugged. "For being so involved."

Yuna rolled her eyes. "He should be happy I'm involved at all."

"Well, the reason I'm telling you this is that… I feel like I can't leave you or he might hurt you."

"Don't go protective on me," Yuna snapped, "I can take care of myself."

"Yuna, he nearly killed me. Who knows what's going on in his mind."

"Didn't we just talk about this?"

"I guess," he sighed.

"So it's settled, then."

"It is?"

"Yes. You can leave now, and you probably should. I mean, you came here in what looked like the verge of death."

"You care?"

Yuna's eyes widened. "I'm not heartless."

"Yeah, but that kind of surprised me. I didn't think you would mind if I just died on the spot."

"You know, it's a bit suspicious that you could come all the way over here, strike up a conversation with me, and not pass out or die or something."

"I didn't lose that badly," he said, stubbornly.

"I think your power's higher than you think it is. But why are we talking about this? I'm mad at you and your father, so you both should die for all I care!"

He laughed. "You sure change subjects at strange times."

Yuna glared. "What is it with everyone treating me like a kid and not taking me seriously? I have every reason to be mad at you, and I can change the subject any time I want."

"Yuna, I forgive you! That's saying a lot. Please stop being angry with me!"

"You don't love me! Stop lying!" Yuna stood up.

Trunks paused for a second as though he noticed something. She raised an eyebrow. He suddenly jumped up, and his expression turned angry. "You don't have to believe me, but it's true. And since you like things always your way, you should be happy. Vegeta's on his way, probably to kill us both."

"What?" Yuna exclaimed.

"I just felt his ki, he's on his way."

"Is this a joke?"

"He'll be here soon."

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would he be coming now?"

"To kill us both, I said already. He's going to kill me for telling and you for knowing."

"He won't kill us, no way."

"I know him, Yuna, he's going to at least hurt one of us."

"I'm so angry at him! He's going to get it once he gets here, he really is!"

"You won't have time to complain, he'll probably final flash you to your grave and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Trunks, I think you're the one exaggerating."

Trunks threw up his hands in frustration. "Now we wait. And it shouldn't be long."

"You act like your giving up. You never give up," Yuna pointed out.

His eyebrows rose. "I'm not. And I'm not giving you away either. I just know when it's a battle with no hope."

"Is he really that powerful?" Yuna scoffed.

"You'll see for yourself."

She doubted him, thanks to her stubborn courage. She didn't think a mere gene, a chemical messenger, could create a monstrosity that could threaten both of their lives. Instead, she just stood there with Trunks, an awkward silence settling over them that neither of them cared to break.

Vegeta neared, and both of them remained calm on the exterior. A visit from the Saiyan prince was nothing new to the both of them, they simply had to treat it thusly. Nothing special, nothing phenomenal, just another moment with the most annoying Saiyan around.

Yuna sighed and looked at Trunks, still covered in injuries and faring quite well. How was it that he managed to do that? Was it really the gene? With Vegeta on his way, she couldn't help but wonder.

"Yuna?" Trunks ventured, his eyes meeting hers sternly.

"What?"

"Stay away from him. He can kill us all."

With the way he was acting, she could have mistaken him for a man who seriously loved her. He said this with such passion it was almost as though he meant it. Trunks said he had forgiven her, but she wondered if he really had. With the stern tone of his voice, it made her think he loved her enough to be deeply hurt by what she did to him. It seemed like he hadn't come to terms with this yet, that he cared so much for her that he was only on the way to forgiving her.

Yuna sighed. There were other questions, but for now, she could only wait.

"Will he, Trunks?" Yuna said, so jaded, knowing Vegeta's kai nearing so close he could descend any moment, "Will he?"

Trunks sighed. "I wish I knew."

Trunks might have been a few months older than her, but he missed something that came clearly to her. Her question was rhetorical, but his was sincere. He just didn't understand, and thought so ignorantly he did.

But she knew, she knew quite well.

Yuna only wished Trunks could agree with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Yuna waited with Trunks for Vegeta to arrive. She thought that she would find not answers, but more questions. She was sure that it would evolve into argument, with an anticipated end that would prove to be disadvantageous for the both of them. She was used to questions and arguments, but what was to come was far different than she could have imagined. It was a revelation, a portrayal of the side of Vegeta she had ignored.

Trunks and Yuna waited, only she waited calmly. He was angry and resentful, almost as if the apocalypse was steadily approaching instead of just Vegeta. Frankly, with Trunks' persistent warnings, she was starting to become a little worried herself. He said Vegeta's power was beyond anything he had seen, and Trunks had been near death when he came to her doorstop. It almost looked as if he had ran away or surrendered in order to survive, Vegeta's compassion was growing harder to notice, if it even existed at all. She wondered what his power was really like, if he was everything Trunks said he was.

When Vegeta came, she braced herself. She saw him at first, craning her neck to look up, and he was a floating figure in the watery gray sky. He descended casually, an aura of smug anger about him. She could see Trunks' jaw clench, and his fists tighten. Trunks seemed still upset about what had happened, and it wasn't surprising. He had obviously been deeply shocked and perturbed by the fight, not to mention disappointed to have been defeated.

Yuna was lost in thought when Vegeta's feet touched the ground, and it startled her to realize he was so close. She spun around to face him, ignoring Trunks completely. He stood before her, with a small trail of blood sullying his features, trailing from his temple down to his jaw line. She remembered the fight and stifled a gasp. That was it? She expected a bruised and broken Vegeta, but all she saw was a bit of blood. He probably didn't even have anything broken, unlike unfortunate Trunks.

"Vegeta?" Yuna questioned, and then decided to venture for the obvious before asking about his appearances, "What are you doing here?"

He scoffed as though answering that was unseemly of him, and instead turned to Trunks. "You've been talking, I see, to our favorite human whore." Yuna cringed at his sarcasm and cruelty.

"You know damn well she's not a whore. You're the one who tricked her into sleeping with you!" Trunks shouted, and a look of frustration spread on Vegeta's face.

"Yeah, that's right Vegeta, I heard all about how you lied to me to get me in bed with you. How could you? To think, I actually assumed there was some decency in you."

"Perhaps that's somewhat true, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Confusion poured over her. "Are you dense? Because you're married!"

His brow furrowed in anger. "So what if I am. That didn't stop my mate did it? Besides you're not innocent here either."

Her jaw dropped. "So I you really haven't changed, haven't you? You don't care about anyone, not even your family. This is too much, I don't know who to believe!"

"How could you do this to Yuna and me, **father**?" Trunks asked a bit heartbroken..

"If I wanted the brat to sleep with me," Vegeta said, growing very angered, "I would not have to lie to do it. You can be sure of that."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

Both heads jerked towards Yuna. "Of course I am," Vegeta responded with resentment, "And I can only hope our offspring don't exhibit the same lack of decency you have."

"Offspring? Lack of decency?" Yuna exclaimed, outraged, "How could you say that, you heartless monster? You have to be kidding me, I'd never have a child with you!"

"Both of you are changing the subject! How do we even know, Yuna, if he's telling the truth about this?"

Yuna paused. "Yes, how do we know?"

"You fail to realize that I don't care if you believe me or not. It doesn't change the truth, as much as I wish it did."

Trunks put a hand to his temple, frustrated. "Do you have any proof? Whether or not you care, we need to know."

Vegeta showed equal frustration in his answer. "Haven't you felt it? Its small but still detectible, even a half saiyan could find it. The small kai in Yuna's womb is my brat."

"You mean…I'm pregnant?"

A smirk. "Of course."

Trunks glanced at Yuna quickly. "Me and you," Yuna answered, numbly.

"I still don't believe your crap." Trunks snapped.

"Then don't," Vegeta said harshly.

"Yuna," Trunks said, turning to her, "even if he isn't lying, we can still be together."

"She's always prefer me to you. It will kill her with desire to chose you."

"Bullshit," Yuna snapped.

"Your making assumptions. You haven't even asked her whom she prefers."

Trunks crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You want me to ask her?"

"Go ahead, I dare you."

"Fine. Yuna," he said, turning to her, "he has a point. I need to know what you think."

"After all this, isn't it obvious?" Yuna asked, "And of course he has a point, how else would you decide who I would go to?"

"Yuna, this isn't obvious, can you just tell me who you prefer? I mean, I can give you some time-"

"No, I don't need time. This is very clear to me."

"Is it?" Vegeta asked sarcastically, looking Trunk's broken, bloodied body up and down.

"Yes. If it weren't for this baby, I would choose neither."

"Neither?" Trunks gasped.

"Of course, and not only because of your treachery. You two are just way too chauvinistic inside."

"Me? A chauvinist?" Trunks questioned, as if it was the most stunning thing in the world.

"It's something most people don't notice about you. But when you fight, when you show who you really are, you're so much like your father. Much more than you or anyone else realizes."

"Yes, well, can we get on with your actual decision?"

"Yes," Trunks cut in, "What is your decision?"

"You know, we still haven't resolved this whole matter about whether or not this is true. For all I know it could be all one big confusion or lie, for that matter."

"Well, assuming it isn't," Trunks said, very curiously.

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Trunks…"

"Trunks what?" Vegeta asked.

"I'd choose Trunks."

"You mean you choose me?"

"Yes! I told you already! What's the shock?"

"You slept with Vegeta, I thought you had feelings for him."

"I thought I did."

Vegeta's laugh interrupted. Both of them turned to look at him, with questioning glances.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Don't you see?" he asked.

"See what?"

"You think you have so much control over this. You know little of this, and yet take liberties in assuming that it's easily tamed."

"What are you getting at?" Yuna asked, growing a bit nervous. Vegeta's eyes met hers.

"You cannot hide this. It will haunt you."

"Are you saying that it's really yours? And I have to be with you? No matter what?"

Trunks seemed resentful as he said this, but Yuna ignored him. "Like I said, I won't believe anything without your proof. And I still pick Trunks, you can't change that."

"The brat sure as hell can. You only need to accept your fate."

"You're just saying that to tear her away from me," Trunks said, slipping an arm around Yuna. She was a bit surprised at this gesture, but she didn't pull away.

"I didn't expect you to believe me, but it is still true."

"No, it can't be," Yuna said, pulling closer to Trunks just to spite him. Vegeta looked at them in disgust.

"Go ahead. Deny it. Play your little games. But in the end, it's me whom you belong to."

"You're lying. All of this is a lie. You're just jealous of Trunks and I."

"And what do you have that I would be so jealous of?"

"A relationship," Trunks responded, "I am willing to forgive her and make this work. If the situation was reversed, you would never forgiver her. That's what makes you such scum, you just can't love."

"A scum she slept with," Vegeta pointed out, snidely. Witty, she'll admit, but it managed to anger her.

"Don't you bring that up," Yuna responded, "I chose Trunks and that's final. The past doesn't matter anymore."

"And what of the future? Or should I say, **our** future."

Yuna struggled not to slap him. "Wishful thinking, Vegeta."

"Stop this, both of you," Trunks said, angered, "Can't you tell we've come to a stalemate?"

Yuna sighed reluctantly. "Stalemate? I suppose." Vegeta did not reply.

"I have a solution to this argument."

"You do?" Yuna asked.

"Yes. It's the most obvious course of action," Trunks started.

"And what's that?"

"We wait it out."

"Wait it out?"

"Yes. If Vegeta's right, you'll go with him. If it's not his, you'll be with me."

"Or someone else," Yuna pointed out.

"Yeah, that too. So, father, do you accept?"

Vegeta looked Yuna over, and then said something shocking. "Very well, I'll come to your terms. You can have your human plaything, but in due time, she'll want me much more than she'll ever want you."

"Wait, you're agreeing to this?" Yuna asked, confused that Vegeta would accept this.

"I am no liar, you will be with me. Time has little importance to me, I am not anxious to have you once more," Vegeta said, cynically.

"Then it's settled. We'll wait it out, and in the meantime, be with whomever we want. If you're right, then Yuna will be with you. Otherwise, she'll be with me or someone else."

She guess she was a bit amazed that they had come to a diplomatic compromise, especially after the insanity of the argument they just had.

"That's it? So we're done?"

"Of course, what more is there to resolve?"

The argument was settled, in a way, when she said it and finalized it. She wanted things to go back to normal, the way they were before. Slowly, they seemed to be. She was with Trunks again, and although her father and Mai's future was still unknown, she had a feeling that wouldn't last. She was not meant for her father, and nor was she meant for Vegeta.

Being with Trunks felt right again, after that little heated discussion. It wasn't an instant thing, but more of a feeling that seeped over her. She wasn't entirely sure that they belonged together all along, but it was him she wanted. She had realized this when she had seen him so beaten and felt such an overwhelming panic storm up. Yuna was so stunned and angry that someone had hurt him, and worried for his sake.

But here he was, willing to forgive her. That was love, true love. It wasn't some lie, it was an emotion that was the most beautiful one in the world. Those years she had spent living in a self-dug hole of depression; she had been lacking that very emotion. She had clawed at it and reached for it, never knowing what it was.

And now, all along, it was beside her. It could save her from unhappiness, it could give her a brand new life. The only thing she needed Vegeta for was to bind them together, without even trying.

Yuna had gone through so much, but here it was. She had Trunks, her love was requited, and that was all that mattered. She would wait, to humor Vegeta, but she knew that time would pass and nothing would come between them. Nothing he said would, no lie was claimed to bring about.

Nothing at all.

And Trunks and Yuna, despite all else, would be happy because of it.


	20. Chapter 20

Eight month had passed quickly since that argument. Everything returned to normal in West Capital, Bulma had returned to work in her father's company and Trunks began going to different countries to help CC grow, Vegeta had returned to the way he was before, he trained every day with enthusiasm as if he have another battle planned next until a phone call broke the tranquility of a Saturday morning.

"Hello?" Bulma had answered the call and continued to look at a fashion magazine which Yuna happened to be in.

"Hi Bulma, how are you?" Asked Yuna from across the line.

"Great Yuna, here resting, looking through one of your magazines before going to work ." At that time the crying of Bra's little girl, Kira began to annoy her grandmother. "Kira stop crying honey, nana is talking on the phone and-"

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAA! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OK, I'm coming." Bulma said resigned and turn the speakerphone on for further chat. "I apologize for the inconvenience Yuna, it's that Kira began to cry for me to take her in my arms."

While Bulma was talking to Yuna, Vegeta went through there pretty irritated because of the brat's scandals and went to tell his wife why she wasn't closing the child's big mouth, he heard the conversation of the two females.

"Oh by the way Yuna, my son told me you were pregnant."

_Ooh Trunks you jerk. Now I have to live through her bickering alone._

"How far along are you?"

"Um...eight months." Yuna mumbled.

"EIGHT MONTHS?!" Bulma exploded in shock and anger. "Trunks told me this a month ago and I waited patiently for you to tell me cause I thought you were a few weeks and in shock or something. But this...this is inexcusable! What, you don't think I have the right to know about my son's first child?! You have no right, Yuna, no right!"

Once Yuna's hearing came back she said, "You're right, Bulma., I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that that was unfair to you."

"I forgive you and thanks for telling me finally." Bulma smiled. "So is it a boy or girl?"

"I'm having a boy."

Vegeta was listening to their conversation when his ears captured the the message. Vegeta chuckled. "The brat that woman is waiting is mine." For the first time he felt a tremendous shiver toured his spine, because the mere fact to imagine how the woman will react made him completely excited. Vegeta's fists clenched until a crack from his bones were heard slightly.

Very willing and completely bad tempered he walked to exit his house, flying at full speed towards the mountains and then waited for the night to fall. After training hard enough and pretty demanding, he himself self imposed, he decided it was time to clarify all things, he had waited patiently that the night had fallen and the darkness to be his accomplice to find answers, even though he had tried to calm down and forget about that inconvenience he had been unable to accomplish it. Some alternatives of what could be his future actions flashed through his head. With great skill and elegance past midnight the Saiyan prince overflew the humble Son's home. _I'm sure Yuna's parents are sleeping at this time, I will only draw her out of the house, poor if she refuses because I will drag her from the hair. _He laughed between the midst of darkness approaching towards his goal.

When he was in front of the window he saw Yuna was awake, examining her large, round belly in the mirror. She wore a white silky night gown that came to her mid-thigh, and a v neck that show off her swollen breasts nicely.

The bend of his lip showed part of his perfect teeth and raised his hand to hit the window, weakly, that separated them. _"Come on, turn your face here, don't make me waste any more time."_ Vegeta's growing anger was overtaking every second to her not noticing or respond to his calls._ I'll have to do it stronger, she better not complain about the broken glass._ Before time or Vegeta's beating became more violent Yuna accidentally turned her face towards the outskirts of her home.

"EH?!" Yuna fell on her butt on the floor. _Kami this can't be happening, no more of this... NO._ Very slowly she began to stand up, one last conversation was necessary to end their short relationship. Breathing deeply she opened the door and walked slowly up outside her home without stopping and without looking at Vegeta that was located near the entrance to her property. Getting away as soon as possible thereafter, she stopped walking and turned around to face the proud Saiyan that was maintaining the arms folded and a very deep frown.

"Now are you running from me?" Trunks' father asked with much discomfort in his watch.

"No, it's just that my parents don't have to know what happened between us."

"..."

"Are you going to say why you came here?"

"Come on woman, I know very well you can imagine the reason of my visit."

Yuna was silent for a few brief seconds until she answered. "No more of than Vegeta, our partnership ended and I would greatly appreciate that you get out of here."

Vegeta's eyebrows raised because of the impression those words so absurd and a super saiyan effort kept the composure to not laugh, he would just say something very of him to that naive woman.. "You have broken my icy heart with these words woman." He started to laugh slowly and without being able hide it anymore. Unable to endure more he let escape some laughter a bit strong and he had to admit it, very few humans achieved to get out a little sincere laughter.

The Yuna closed her eyes with anger and kept her mouth forced shut to not shout at him. "Stop mocking at me, will you?" She opened her teal eyes and challenged him.

Vegeta stopped laughing, but the smile remained and he could not help it. "Well woman, bluntly, I know you are impregnated and I came to tell you I can't wait till that is born."

The young woman's impression was tremendous and the terror incomparable. "But... Who do you think you are? This is the life of MY SON." She paused to take air. "MY SON'S LIFE IS NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS." She shouted enraged.

"Yes it is, I won't allow you to keep me from my son, HAVE YOU UNDERSTOOD?" The only mention of that aberrant possibility made the Saiyan more furious and some red appear veins appeared on his corneas. "I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT." Without saying more he approached the girl expelling some of his kai.

_Kami, protect me from this sick_ "He is not your son, he's father is TRUNKS." She stressed the name of her boyfriend with the voice cut off.

Vegeta stopped immediately. "What have you said, woman? How are you so sure that this is the bastard's child?" He asked with threatening tone.

She try any attempt to relax. "I know he is because before coming to your house I had delays on my period, I thought it was absent due to the strong depression I was having so you don't have to worry, everything indicates that I was pregnant long before we began our furtive encounters."

Vegeta listened carefully Yuna's words, but he could not help cursing himself inside to know that. _There will be another brat loitering around and I'm sure I will have to swallow its annoying presence._ The fist of the pure Saiyan clenched with impotence, rage and disgust, perhaps he was cursed.

There was no kind of dialogue at the moment, both just looked at each other to try to calm down mutually. "You don't have to worry, the child I'm waiting is not yours, so you can withdraw in peace and work things out with Bulma. She still loves you you know?"

The prince approached to Yuna with something more than tranquility and made it very clear of his intentions when his hand grab one of her swollen breasts. _I could enjoy my revenge again, but this time aware there is a vermin growing in the womb of the woman. The mere thought makes me arouse._

"Don't Vegeta." Yuna removed his hand from his body. "No more please."

"Don't pretend to be modest again, I thought that was part of the past." He said placing both hands on the blonde's swollen waist. "You are going to enjoy it, everything is perfect, the darkness of night is on our side."

_Kami, give me strength. _The young woman made a small prayer to not accept. "Vegeta I told you I'm pregnant and-"

"It has nothing to do, Bulma and I had unbridled sex when she was pregnant of the brats." With this said, he brought her closer to his body and began to kiss her around her neck, making small suctions and leaving some red marks because of the hickeys he had done.

Yuna let herself stimulate after all, she was not having sex _I have to stop this progress, I have to... I can't fall again._ Almost without strength she moved Vegeta away from her neck. In her mind was the image of her little baby growing in her womb. _Out of respect for me and to you my son, I will stop this situation._ Yuna turned her face with disgust and finally moved Vegeta completely.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" The prince moved his hand through his lips to clean them, he had regretted to kiss that human that was so inferior at his side. _Stupid female. _He growled internally. "If that is what you want." He said seriously. "I will never get close to this filthy place, neither I will have something with you again, enough effort I made to the fact of bedding with a-" Vegeta avoided to say the last word, he what was going to leave it to the imagination of that hussy woman.

Yuna was a bit hurt, shut any possible response, after all she knew that that word had bases. But the pain was not complete, she did not care if Vegeta thought that of her, he did not mean anything, he was simply a burn guy before a contempt of a beautiful woman.

"You'll miss it, but I warn you I won't yield to any provocation of yours and also, I remind you I do have my mate, I don't need to seek a second option to satisfy myself instead you-" He gave a twisted smirk looking at her mockingly. " Instead you woman, you will have to stimulate yourself only with your hand."

She flushed red. "So you were spying you pig!"

"Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And then the mountains that lay under his feet began to move from one side to another, because he was levitating to leave that grim place, reaching immediately high speed and leaving part of his white aura in the place where he was once standing onto, maintaining an absurd chat with an insignificant human woman.

"At least I know I'm free of this place and that filthy woman will forever remain her big mouth shut HAHAHAHAHAHA! My revenge was a success." The darkness and stars in the sky were the only witnesses of the prince's revelations, while his flight was still increasing towards home to reunite with his wife and his unwanted children.

When he arrived in to Capsule Corporation, the first thing he did was go to his bedroom. The stupid woman left him wanting sex, but what did it matter? He had another female at his disposal. One, of which he never received a negative. Smiling, he came to the bed where Bulma slept deeply, and with total lack of consideration, he threw the sheets to one side roughly and, without thinking, he rushed over her ready to satisfy his instincts. Then, she corresponded him, and once again, since they began their particular relationship, their two bodies joined on several occasions during that night a night in which Vegeta, as a last final touch to his revenge, forced his mind to imagine that it was Yuna who moaned and panted with despair beneath him after all who was going to dare to judge the Saiyan prince?


	21. Chapter 21

Yuna's last month of pregnancy passed, and she gave birth to a little baby boy, who to everyone's surprise, was absolutely identical to Trunks but with red hair, which she named Solen.

The years passed, and the model visited again on numerous occasions of the home of her boyfriend's mother Bulma. Her small son and Bra's little girl, to be more or less the same age, they became inseparable friends, and together, shared the most varied moments of fun and mischief.

Due to these visits, Vegeta and Yuna had the chance to face each other face to face on many occasions, but none of them ever refer to those furtive encounters they shared encounters during those days in which she lived at Bulma's house, looking after Vegeta in her absence.

Both the prince like Yuna acted as if that had never happened, and thus, nobody suspected anything unusual that might end up pulling it to light.

The family life of Vegeta and Bulma was improving as the time passed by. The blue-haired woman lived the best moments of her life, along with her children, grand kids, and the prince, who was slowly warming up to them again, and as a result of all those years of living next to the human woman and their hybrid kids, he had no choice but to finally admit the feelings that arose in him toward the ones he now considered his family, and forget and forgive the past where Bulma had cheated on him.

Bulma accepted that Vegeta would never be a husband and a father like any other. But despite this, her life radiated happiness everywhere, and gave thanks to Kami every day for having received the opportunity to meet the Saiyan prince, the man she fell in love with and that gave the most wonderful thing a woman can be given: children, her little Trunks and Bra.

For her part, Yuna was devoted exclusively to care and protect her son. She became an excellent super model, where she met one of Japan's famous movie directors and was offered a few movie gigs. She has also had a few music records that were a big hit. So to say the least, she was Japan's number one remodel and star.

Mai had left her dad for another man. Her dad was devastated, but got over it. He had apologized, telling her she was right and that he should have listened to her. Since then their relationship grew back to normal. And her parents radiated happiness she hasn't seen in a while.

Solen's first birthday came and the whole group was happy to see Trunks again. His son Solen and him met for the first time since he was out of state when she was in labor, and Yuna threw herself in his arms when she first saw him. She, at the time, knew she was never able to hate him and that she always will love him unconditionally no matter what he did.

Trunks and Yuna were soon married, and Yuna was granted another chance to redeem herself for all the heinous acts she committed during her time in CC, and even before that. Trunks knew then that Vegeta's life would change radically from that very moment and it was useless to keep any remorse for everything that had happened between him and Yuna. Neither he saw the need to remove the past talking with his wife about that murky affair, and decided to shut it up forever. His wife was only a victim who let herself be dragged by the arts of Vegeta's handling, and even he himself felt responsible of that, because he was convinced that she had acted that way for his fault, for putting his work before her.

This way, everyone returned to resume their lives, and what happened during those days in Capsule Corporation never again was mentioned nor brought to light.

The two protagonists, Vegeta and Yuna, even almost forgot it completely, burying it forever in their minds as a bad memory? No, neither of them would define it that way, maybe yes as a mistake, a mistake that could have gone expensive, despite the fact that at the very bottom in the deepest corner of their thoughts, they never found a reason that made them regret about it.

**THE END**


End file.
